Young Love
by Misaki-fangirl15
Summary: 16 year-old Misaki has been in love with Usami-san since he was 15 and is ready to make his move. He soon does it but there will be all the obsticles in order to prove their love. How will they do it? Misaki is waaaaaayyyyyy OCC.
1. How it all Started

**A/N: Hey! Its me again with a new fanfiction story! I thought of this from a weird thought of Usagi-san being with Misaki who was younger than usual and I'm probably not making much sense. Anyway, this story is always in first person POV Misaki but at times when I think its necessary, I'll put it an a different POV. So enjoy!**

Takahashi Misaki, 2nd year high school student, age 16. There are a few things you need to know about me.

My parents died when I was 8 and my brothers been taking care of me.

I am a complete jerk.

I'm gay.

I am in love with Usami Akihiko.

Usami-san is my brother's best friend. It may be hard to think about since he's 26 and I'm 16 but I still love him. When I sleep, I still think of the day I fell so far in love with him. Tossing and turning with my heart beating uncontrollably. It all started on my 15th birthday.

_-Flashback-_

_'Nii-chan isn't going to be happy about this.' I thought. I looked at my paper with a score of 48 circled in red. Walking down the street on my way home. My day couldn't have gotten any worse. First my alarm didn't go off, so I was late to school, then some kid ran in to me in the cafeteria and spilled his lunch on me and now I get this score. God couldn't have made my day any worse._

_I was walking in the street, not watching the lights because I was looking down. I was about to cry until I heard someone yell "Watch Out!" Then felt arms around my body and me flying backwards. My eyes widen in shock as I saw the giant 18-wheeler go by. I wanted to know who saved my life._

_I looked both ways and I saw him._

"_U-Usami-san!" I saw shaking. He was breathing in a sign of relief until he took a look at who he just saved._

"_Misaki?" He was surprised. Hell I was too. "You should watch were your walking instead of having big trucks come at you." He gave me a sigh. This just added onto my list of the terrible things that happened to me today. Usami-san stood to his feet and held out his hand to pull me up and I took it._

"_T-Th-Thank you." I was just happy he saved me instead of letting me be hamburger meat. He smiled._

"_No problem." I rose to my feet and watched him pick up his bags. "Oh that reminds me." He reached into one of his bags and pulled out something. "Happy Birthday." My eyes widen. I couldn't believe I forgot my own birthday. I blushed because of the embarrassment._

_Usami-san gave me my present and I just stared at the box. I hesitated to open it and when I finally did, it was a locket. Taking a glance back at him, my face blushed with happiness._

"_Open it." I did what he said and I was about to go in shock. Inside the locket was a picture of me and Nii-chan, before our parents died. It was a small sibling picture that Nii-chan must have given him. I looked back up at him and smiled._

"_T-Thank you very much!" I was shaking with joy. Nobody has ever given me such a thoughtful gift. It touched my heart. He didn't say anything. Just took the necklace and put it around my neck like I was a girl. The writer looked back at me._

"_I'm just glad you like it. Takahiro wouldn't stop mentioning your birthday, so I thought I'd get you something." Figures Nii-chan was behind this. But then again, he bought this on his own; at least that's what I thought. He turned around, like he was going home with me. I stopped walking._

"_Thanks again...for saving me...and for the..birthday present." My face was hot and I looked down. I didn't want him to see me blushing._

"_I just didn't want you hurt." He stated as he stopped also. Instantly, my blush left and I was full of anger._

"_Why, so you wouldn't upset your precious Takahiro?" I said, acting like my jerk self._

"_No. I consider you part of a family. I don't want to lose someone like you." My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Something whole hearted by a cold man. I smiled but disappeared with his next words. "Besides who would I tutor if your dead."_

"_Tutor?" I asked confused._

"_Yes. I saw your paper. 48 huh?" He said smugly. I was bursting with irritation._

"_So. I was having a bad day...that and...I just don't understand Literature." I said embarrassed._

"_That's why I'll tutor you." He smiled over his shoulder. "With me, you'll do just fine. I don't need you failing. Takahiro won't stop complaining." I chuckled because that is what Nii-chan would do if he saw my score. "I won't tell him about the 48. Okay?" I just nodded and held onto my necklace._

_At home, all I could think about was Usami-san. I smiled the rest of the night. I may have had the shittiest day, but because of him, he made me have a better day._

_-End Flashback-_

Ever since that day, my small crush, has turned into complete love. People might think just puppy love, but no, this is real. Every night I hold on the locket he gave me, never taking it off. I also have an 'Usami Journal' that I write in every time something happens between us. Even if its just a pat on the head. I love him and sooner or later, I'm going to have to get my feelings out and in the open.

When he comes around my brother, I sooth with jealously but then I remember that we hate each other around him. I can't act all lovely and love struck. I have to keep my attitude up or Nii-chan will find out. He's too over protective and he won't care that Usami-san is his friend. He'll do anything to keep me save and protected. Just stay cool and everything with fall into place.

**A/N: Oh but little did he know that a lot of things are going to happen in this story. Its not going to be like my previous story 'Cheater'. But I do have a lot intended for this story. Just keep reading and it'll get better.**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: I hoped you liked my first chapter. I had to explain why some things happen or why they're there. Anyway enjoy!**

My morning is either one of the three. I wake up go to the kitchen and see my brother half naked eating cereal, not there and sleeping over at his girlfriend's apartment or shes here and they're in bed laughing and I can here their kissing. Gross. But this morning, he happened to be gone and left a note.

_I went to the office early._

_Have a good day at school._

_ Love Takahiro._

Of course. I just got a bowl of cereal and went to take a shower. Usually I don't eat in the shower, but I just didn't feel like eating in there. Strange aura it had. Even in the shower I don't take off my locket. I checked and its waterproof so I can wear it everywhere and I do.

I finished earlier than usual and I wanted to watch a little TV. By the time I the show was over, I had to head off to school. Usually every morning, when I'd walk by the middle school, I see a lot of girls pointing and whispering to their friends. Either they thought I was hot or thought I was weird. No matter what, I don't care.

Arriving at school, I went straight to my class with girls whispering to their friends just like on the street. This is partially the reason I'm gay and can't stand girls. But just like other mornings, when I walk into the class they all just give me a nasty glare. I went and took my desk in the back corner of the class. Then my best friend Shinobu came in. Thank God.

"Good Morning." He stated taking the seat next to me.

"Morning." I replied. I turned and faced out the window and started daydreaming. Although Shinobu interrupted when he said something.

"Look whose coming this way." He sounded irritated. I turned to look who he was talking about and it was none other than Yamada Saitou; captain of the soccer team. He was slightly taller than me. Had brunette hair and navy blue eyes. He also had a nice, muscular build. If I would rate him on a scale of 1-10, I would give him a 9.99. He was hot! But all I did was gave him a death glare.

"Oh look, two fagets that love showing the fagetness to everyone." He smirk. I would give him 4 for smartness though. Since when was 'fagetness' a word. I smirked myself.

"Hmm. You know, those who call people fagets, are usually a faget themselves. Just saying." I stood up and pushed my shoulder passed his and went to the bathroom. I went halfway down the hallway until I heard a door opening. I thought it was Shinobu but it was Yamada-san. I gave him a glare. "What?" He just walked closer to me and I didn't take a step back. He was finally in front of me. His face was a little flushed.

"Um...Takahashi Misaki." His head was down.

"Yeah?" I was confused.

"I..love you." I face stayed the same but my heart was beating faster. "I know that I tease you about you being gay but I love you though. Your rebellious acts kinda turn me on and I think your really cute." If I wasn't mistaken I saw a blush on his face. Hey I thought he was hot and he thinks I'm cute. I hate my eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I stated. He looked up almost sad.

"Do you like someone else?" He looked away from my face.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Takasuki-san?" I hesitated to answer. I mean sure we were gay but I never considered going out with him.

"No. He doesn't go here." I turned around and headed towards the bathroom. I was curious and had to ask him one thing though. "Question..Are you gay?" His face shot up with embarrassment. He nodded slowly. "I see." I just shook my head and entered the bathroom.

I went into the restroom and came out to slash water on my face and looked up at the mirror. I couldn't believe that I was just confessed to Yamada-san. I mean ever since I entered middle school, I been confessed to over 20 times. Most by girls but this is the second time a guy has confessed.

"_Takasuki-san?"_

Shinobu huh? I do love Shinobu but only as a brother. I would date him if he wasn't my best friend. I just don't want to wreck it. Now that I think about it, we do seem a little too close. No. I'm just imagining it.

I went to leave the bathroom and I ran into a boy. He was slightly shorter than Shinobu and had black hair but yellow eyes. He was kinda...cute.

"Sorry!" He shouted like he was scared that he ran into me.

"No its okay." He started blushing and turned around and saw him go into a stall. "Um.. I wouldn't use that one. There is a long piece of shit and it won't go down." I chuckled at what I just said. He nodded and went to the next one. " I wouldn't use that one because it sprays water in your face." He gave me a weird look. Probably thinking 'Which stall can I use than?' I grabbed his wrist and brought him over to the stall I used. "I was just in this one, it works."I turned towards to leave and he grabbed my arm.

"Um...what's your name" I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Takahashi Misaki." I gave a small smile and headed out the door. I walked down the hall and went into my class.

"Your late Takahashi-kun!" The teacher exclaimed. I just sighed and went back to my seat.

"So your late even if you have to pee?" I whispered and I'm sure he heard me. I took my seat and looked out the window. I really wasn't listening because I don't care about economics or Literature. I love culinary. Besides me failing literature, makes me go get to see Usami-san. Before I knew it, the bell rung for lunch. I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Going on the roof?" Shinobu asked looked for his bento.

"Stating the obvious?" I asked like a smart ass. He just rolled his eyes and followed me. Once we got to the roof, we sat against the fence.

"That reminds me. We've been eating up here since we started high school. How did you manage to get up here when you need a key.

"Pit-pocketing." I just said bluntly.

"Pit-pocketing?" He questioned.

"Yea. About a week after we started the student council president confessed to me. She was shaking insanely and dropped her books. I saw the keys in her back pocket and I 'accidentally' kicked the book behind her and took the keys out of her pocket. She never noticed." I told.

"Oh. That's so like you. Taking advantage of someone who likes you."

"Yeah well that's the way I am."

_-Shinobu's POV-_

Shinobu Takasuki. 2nd year high school student, age 16. Also am in love with Takahashi Misaki.

Misaki has been my best friend since 2nd grade. At first when I met him, he was that happy innocent guy that everyone loved. It pissed me off. But then I heard that his parents died. He sorta closed up after that and was always alone. He shut everyone out and that's when I came in. I never wanted him to be alone and I stuck by his side since then. I was the only one he ever really trusted. That always made me happy.

When we were 15, I realized that I had been in love with him. But when I went to tell him, he told me he fell for Usami-san. My heart broke and shattered. Although I would have rather been by his side and heart broken than not with him at all. A few years before that, he started getting himself into fights and drugs. He was broken. I was the one that put him back together like a puzzle. I never want to see him in that state again.

"So have you thought about anyway to seduce Usami-san?" I asked. But why?

"No. But I want to." He said like it was an everyday topic.

"You should." I'm only setting myself up for pain.

"How. I mean I want him to be my first kiss, first date, first boyfriend and...first time." He whispered that last part. My heart was only breaking even more.

"Then all you have to do is get him alone and do him there. That's the only way your going to get him if you don't want Takahiro finding out." Tears were coming down on the inside. "You just have to use some of that Misaki charm."

"Charm?" He asked confused.

"Yes charm. Have you not been here. It feels like almost every girl is confessing to you." It was a true statement.

"Oh that reminds me. Yamada-san confessed to me." My eyes went wide. Yamada-san confessed to Misaki! Well to be honest, I'm not surprised.

"He did?"

"Yea. But I rejected him."

"Why? He is kinda hot."

"I know. But I really want Usami-san." I sighed knowing that he could have had a boyfriend right then and there. "He even thought that I liked you though." My eyes went even wider. The fact that he considered, made me smile. I mean we are close but no that close. At least that's what I think.

"Why would he think that?" I tried to laugh but nothing came out.

"He thought he were really close." I smiled. "But I do have to admit this. I love you Shinobu." I was about to drop my chopsticks. Did he just say he loves me? But I knew what he meant.

"As a brother?" My face saddened.

"Yea." My face was burning even though that he loves me only like a brother, it was still nice for him to say that. "We better get back to class. I think I heard the bell ring." He stood up and held his hand out and I gladly took it. I looked down because I didn't want him to see me blushing. He headed towards the door and I just kept standing there. He turned around and looked concerned. "You okay? Your face is read." _How_ _could I be okay with you around me!_ I thought.

Before I went to say anything, I felt his hand on my forehead. His face only centimeters away. I could tell he wasn't feeling what I was feeling.

"Your warm. Do you wanna go home?" He looked concerned. I just nodded my head even though I may not want to spend time away from him, he still stays by me. "Do you still have that soup in your cabinet?" He asked. I nodded. I live in an apartment by myself. I usually just eat things from the convenient store but he still goes by the grocery store and picks up a bunch of things and makes me dinner. I love him too much to let him go. I need him just as much as he needs me.

"Then lets go get our bags and go home." He smiled and took my hand. I remember when he was in the 2nd grade, I went by his side to comfort him and all he did was hold onto my hand; tightly. I just smiled and walked with with him hand-in-hand.

**A/N: Aw I'm so sweet. But it's only going to get better. Hope you enjoyed ****this chapter. Also with Shinobu, just going to let you that he is the only one that take Misaki off his high horse when he gets too cocky. Not even his brother. I love Shinobu and Misaki together! There cute. 2 ukes are the best!**


	3. That Night

**A/N: Hey guys its me again! By the way Yamada-san was my own person. In my mind, I think Misaki and Yamada-san would be a sexy couple but they weren't part of the choices. :( But anyway, enjoy. This is my third favorite chapter that I thought about.**

_-Misaki POV-_

Thank god it was Friday.

I was tired from taking care of Shinobu and still thinking about Yamada-san. I know I've been in love with Usami-san for awhile now but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to date him. Before I realized it, I was smiling at the picture of him when he confessed. He was blushing and looking...adorable. No. Usami-san is the one I love, not Yamada-san. But...

I walked from the kitchen and saw another note on the counter. One that was different from this morning. It read:

_I went out of town with Manami. Won't be back until Sunday night._

_Love Takahiro._

Of course. But what does this mean for mean. Should I spend the weekend alone and think about this or ask Shinobu to come over.

"_Then all you have to do is get him alone and do him there. That's the only way your going to get him if you don't want Takahiro finding out."_

He's right. But how. The only time that man comes over is when Nii-chan is here. Sigh. But I don't think he knows that Manami-san and him were out so maybe he would come but that would be very unlikely.

Soon 6:00 came around and my cell phone rang. I need to change my ringtone immediately. The caller ID said Shinobu on it.

"Hello?" I said coldly.

"Geez that's a nice way to greet your best friend since 2nd grade." Shinobu said slyly.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was going to ask what's up."

"Nothings up."

"You wanna go hang out. I'm bored." I sighed into the phone. I really didn't feel like going out. I wanna just chill and watch a movie. "So you wanna go somewhere?" he asked. At the time I heard the door bell ring. I thought it was Shinobu, coming to kidnap me.

RING

"I'm coming!" Dammit! He could wait a minute for me to go to the door. When I finally got there, I had to straighten myself out because I got up from being comfortable on the couch. "Hold on Shinobu." I heard a sigh on the phone. He's just like me. I finally opened the door and was extremely surprised.

"Usami-san!" I partially screamed, with my green eyes wide.

"Yeah. Is Takahiro here? He isn't answering his cell phone." The man I loved asked concerned. I shook my head no.

"No. He went out of town with Manami-san." I was a few seconds from blushing.

"Oh. Well, see ya." He turned around to leave when I grabbed him by his wrist. This was my only chance to be with him alone. I can't screw it up. God did this on purpose! I can't/_won't_ let him slip away.

"Um...I'm about...to um..watch a movie." I started, looking up into his beautiful lavender eyes and blushing 10 times more than I was a second ago. "If you want...you can..watch with me." I looked down with my eyes tightly closed.

"Sure." My head shot up and I saw a smile on his face. Shaking with happiness, I stepped to the side and let him in. I shut the door and then realized I was still talking to Shinobu on the phone. Shit!

"Uh Shinobu I have to go! This is urgent!" I quietly screamed.

"Wait, Misa-" I ended the phone call. I walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch with a spot left for me. I nearly fainted. Just smiling and walking towards my beloved.

I decided that we watch a horror movie. Thinking that would be perfect for this situation. I pretend to get scared and I hold on to him. And with the really intense parts, cuddle into his chest. It would be perfect. I glanced to my right and smiled slightly at him and slowly, each minute scooted closer next to him. Nothing would ruin this. Nothing.

The zombie movie wasn't that scary at all. I decided not to pretend that I was scared because it would only make me look like a coward. When the movie ended, we kind of just sat in silence for a few minutes before I started to take an initiative. Since my whole, scoot closer by each scary part didn't work out so well, I decided to just slide right next him. He didn't flinch. Yes. Usami-san started shifting uncomfortably. I'd though I'd break the ice with something I had in mind.

"Um, Usami-san?" I asked so innocently.

"Yeah?" His voice was so sexy, it nearly drove me mad.

"Can...I call you Usagi-san like Nii-chan?" I looked up and his eyes went slightly wide.

"Sure..If you want." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. Soon I felt this tension build up. Feeling that he wanted to leave and I knew, if I wanted this to work, I had to be good.

Sitting up, straddled my legs around his and put my arms around his neck and stared at him for a moment. I leaned forward and brushed my lips on his. This was my first kiss, so I didn't know how exactly it worked. Feeling his lips tense up, I slowly retreated from his mouth and staring at him with wide-eyes on both of out faces.

"I..I'm sorry." I panicked and looked down for a second and stopped. _This is your only_ _chance Misaki. Don't blow it! _I thought to myself. "Actually, I'm not sorry." I looked at his confused face. It was full of surprise from this kiss and my apologizing and then me taking it back.

"Usami Akihiko, I love you." I said sternly. Finally. Finally, after a year and a half, I confessed! I felt good.

"Wait, Misa-"

"Before you say anything I know. You may think it is a joke or just puppy love but it isn't. I'm for real about this. I'm certain and I will get it across to you." He stayed silent for a minute and then tried to speak again.

"Misaki...you know that-"

"I know that you love my brother. That it's one-sided. But if you were to love me, you would experience a whole different world of love. Not to be mean and all but wouldn't you rather love someone that loves you back?" I cut him off again. I knew I was young but I love him. Nothing will change that. He didn't say anything for a longer time. I was soon growing impatient but I didn't want to scare him away.

"You know your brother can't know about this, right?" Usagi-san smirked.

"Yeah, like I'd tell my brother, I'm dating his best friend." I shook my head. "Wait...does that mean you...?"

"Shh...don't tell, or we'll be in a lot of trouble." I smiled widely that he accepted my confession. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Still trying to get the hang of it and he somehow got his tongue in my mouth and I happily let him invade. My arms hung tightly around his neck and we laid back on the couch, making out. What a dream come true. We needed air and we broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"Misaki..." He whispered hoarsely, still turning me on.

"Akihiko..." I responded, using his first name. I pulled him back into kissing and I felt his cold hands slowly start to slide up my shirt. I jerked up. "Um...if you want to have sex, I'd rather do it in a bedroom..." I blushed and jumped up. I ran into the hall and into my bathroom. I bent over and grabbed the lube, non-alcoholic champagne, and a bunch of candles and matches. Thankfully, we lived in a two bedroom, two-bath so Nii-chan had his own bathroom and so did I. He'd kill me if he saw all of this.

I took everything and went across the hall and set up everything perfectly. Light this last candle, I ran back into the living room and took Usagi-san by the hand and pulled him into my room. I smiled because this was romantic and because I did a good job setting everything up in only five minutes. Looking up and see his wide eyes staring at the scene. I shut the door behind us and put my arms around his neck.

"I kinda..wanted my first time to be romantic." I knew I was blushing but I didn't care. Usagi-san just smiled and held my waist. He leaned down and captured my lips in his warm ones. I didn't want to hurt his back leaning down to kiss me so, I walked us over to the bed, not breaking the kiss. We slowly lied back on the bed with him on top and he started kissing my neck passionately.

I couldn't believe that this was finally happening. After a long time of watching and loving him from afar, my dreams came true. He was only loving and touching me. This moment couldn't have gotten any better even it it tried. It was a fairytale of my cold hands started to slide in my tee shirt and touch my sides and I flinched.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked concerned and I just nodded. After that question, he made love to me all night.

When we were finished and our breath slowed, we laid there next to each other in complete bliss. Or at least i was.

**A/N:Aww how sweet! (gag) I'm kidding but yeah. I liked this chapter. I don't know about you but hey this**** was a pretty damn good chapter if I do say so myself. Anyway please review. Also I apologize if they're errors because I can't spell worth a damn and I think Microsoft word is getting kinda pissed at me. (When I go to sleep, I swear it will turn itself on**** and make me study every word known to ****man that way I won't have as many spelling errors as I do now) I'm rambling.**


	4. What are we?

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for not posting for almost a week but school projects and tests have been coming up. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh I keep forgetting to say the disclaimer! I don't own Junjou Romantica, that includes the show, manga, and other Junjou products. (lol products)**

_-Usagi POV-_

I woke up this morning, and it looked like an unfamiliar surrounding. I then noticed something or someone next me. My eyes went in shock. Lifting the comforter and found something I had suspected.

_'What the hell did I do last night?'_ screamed in my head. _'Oh you know what you did._ _You fucked Takahiro's little brother last night!' _I stared at Misaki in horror. My heart was hurting like I felt like I betrayed Takahiro even though we weren't together. But when I saw Misaki turn to his side and start to stir in his sleep, I remembered his confession to me last night and my expression soften.

"_I know that you love my brother. That it's one-sided. But if you were to love me, you would experience a whole different world of love. Not to be mean and all but wouldn't you rather love someone that loves you back?" _

Misaki's words played around and around in my head. Thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall for him. I even took that step to even saying that nobody can find out about this. What's with me? Am I already falling?

Misaki started to wake up and look around for something. His beautiful green eyes broke my thoughts and I was scared to say anything. I hate to admit this but he is very...beautiful. He just looked up at me for a little bit and rolled on his side, turning his back facing me. Within a few moments, he shot up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Misaki emphasized each of his words. He looks under the the comforter like I did and nodded to himself and looked back up at me.

I just stared at him. "I was just as shocked as you are." I commented.

"So..so we really did it last night?" He looked curious at me.

"Yeah. I guess we did." I cute blush crept up on his face. I smiled. He stood up and put his clothes back on. I pushed myself to the edge of the bed. Then pulling his wrist towards me, he came leaning in and I kissed him full on the lips for a few seconds. He blushed more and I just chuckled. I stood up and put on my clothes and he just kept giving me glances and I just smiled. When I put my sweater back on and turned to Misaki and he was fidgeting.

"Um...are you hungry..cause I can make you something." He looked around trying to avoid my eyes.

"Um yeah a little. Thanks." He smiled and headed towards the door I forgot that I needed to ask him something. "Also, when is Takahiro coming back." He looked back at me and knelt his head down so his bangs were covering his eyes. Shit, I hit a nerve.

"So even after last night, you still think about my brother?" His voice was shaking and I knew he was on the verge of tears. I walked closer to him and he just backed away.

"No..Misaki..let me ex-"

"Don't play with my feelings!" He cut me off. He looked up and I saw the tears streaming down his face. It broke my heart in two. He opened the door and ran into the hall and I followed fast. Grabbing his wrist and pulling him into an embrace, Misaki paused a moment and tried to push me away but I just kept hold of him. "Let me go." He whispered in my chest.

"No. Not until you listen to what I had to say." No response. So I took it as that he was wanting to me to talk. "I asked when Takahiro was coming back because I didn't want him to catch us together. Being with you makes me lose all feelings I have for him." He looked up in disbelief. I gave a small smile. "What happened last night was...unbelievable. It couldn't have been better." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"You really mean that?" he whispered but still loud enough to hear.

"Yea. 100%" I don't know why but I actually did mean that. I guess I really am falling for him. But after about a few minutes of holding each other, I felt that I had to ask him. "Um..I hate to be a mood-killer, but I'm kinda getting hungry." The little uke jumped out of the hug.

"Oh yea, me too." He walked off to the kitchen. "Also, Nii-chan won't be home til tomorrow night." I sighed in relief.

When he finished setting the table, we sat down and ate in silence. We were both kind of scared to break it. He shot me glances and I caught them and occasionally, we stared at each other and went straight back to eating. It couldn't get anymore awkward.

_-Misaki POV-_

This couldn't get anymore awkward. The silence was driving me insane! There was this one question I had to ask but it would only make things more awkward. Screw it, I'm asking.

"Um..Usagi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What...what exactly are we?" I tried my hardest not to look at him and only at the rice in my hand but I couldn't. There was a long silence from him and I was growing really impatient and then he finally spoke.

"What do you want us to be." I looked at him confused.

"Well...I want you to be my...my boyfriend." I stated.

"Then I guess I'm your boyfriend then." My hear just skipped a beat. Maybe two. He just said that he is my boyfriend, and that means, I'm his. My smiled went extremely wide and I haven't smiled like that since my parents died. He looked at his watch. "Looks like I need to go."

"Huh? Why?" I didn't want him to go at all.

"You know my editor, Aikawa Eri, right? I nodded. "Well my deadline is due this afternoon and I'm not even half way done with it." My eyes widen and my jaw dropped over what I just heard!

"The hell is wrong with you!" He just looked at me.

"I just write when I feel like writing." My eyebrow twitched. "Besides if I don't go now, we may never get to go out." He smiled and my expression softened. Usagi-san walked towards the front door and I followed. The writer slipped on his shoes and gave me one last kiss. It kinda went on for a while and I placed my arms around his neck and his around my waist. If we hadn't have taken a breath we would have done _it_ again.

"Se ya, Usagi-san." I wiped the edge of my with the back of my hand with drool.

"Bye, Misaki." With that he left and I went back to the table to do the dishes. Once I finished there was something I had to do. I went back to my room and went in my pants to grab my cell phone. I dialed Shinobu's number. It rung a few times before he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Shinobu. You wanna go out?" I asked.

"Why? You didn't want to go out with me last night. Why should I go out with you?" He said coldly.

"I tell you about it if you go out with me. So will you?" I heard him sigh.

"Fine. When and where?"

"In a hour and the park."

"Okay, see you then." I pressed the END button and went to take a shower. Once I got ready, it was time to go and I headed out the door. I walked to the park with all of these girls gawking at me and I found it disgusting. I just wish I could just yell saying that I have a boyfriend now. Ha, that feels weird to say. I found him in the park sitting on the bench.

"Hey." he jumped and I chuckled.

"Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry. Let's go." Shinobu looked confused.

"Where are we going."

"To a cafe." I said without turning around. He didn't say anything after that and we walked in silence. Once we got there, we took a table and the waitress what looking at me with _those_ eyes. I just looked at the menu and gave my order in a cold tone.

"So what was the reason why you did want to hang out last night?" I smirked. I told him about the movie, the me confessing and the _thing_ we did last night. All I got was a very shocked reaction.

"YOU WHAT!" He yelled and I just calmly took a drink of my soda.

"We had sex." I said emotionless.

"How can you say that so bluntly?" My friend asked in disbelief.

"Because it happened." His blue-gray eyes looked completely shocked.

"So..um..what are you guys now?" He didn't look at me and he almost whispered the question. What was up with him?

"He is my boyfriend." He didn't move just kept looked down as our food was being delivered. "Its like a dream came true. Now you can listen about me complain about him if he does something to piss me off." I teased.

"I already listen to you whine about him." He looked up and smirked. I just shook my head and began to eat. Once we were finished we decided to go see a movie. "So you wanna go see that zombie movie." My eyes widened.

"Um. Yeah...about that...lets watch a different movie." He looked confused.

"You've been talking about that movie for months."

"Well, that movie was on TV the other day and I watched it with Usagi-san and it just...sucked."

"Oh..well we can just see another movie then." Shinobu reassured. I nodded and we headed off.

**A/N: THANK GOD ITS DONE! My eyes are hurting and I have to get ready for school tomorrow and its like 11:14 p.m. While I'm writing this. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Next one, you all will love!**


	5. Betrayal and Confusion

**A/N: Hey Hey! I think you guys are really going to love this chapter! There is going to be a lemon in it. In this story. I'm going to not try to be as lemon heavy as my old story, so yeah enjoy! Your reviews inspire me!.**

_-Misaki POV-_

I feel love struck.

Last night, me and Usagi-san started texting each other. Put I also got to know that he is kinda a pervert. Like really perverted. I almost started to question why I was going out with him.

_-Flashback-_

_Lying in bed, finishing the last bit of my homework and my phone started to vibrate. I didn't think who would be texting so I went ahead and answered it. I was kinda shocked who it was._

_U: Hey Misaki." I was surprised and I responded right away._

_M: Hey Usagi-san." I set my phone down again with my heart racing and started to do my homework again. Within a few seconds of setting down my phone, it started to vibrate again._

_U: whatcha doin?" I just looked at it and answered._

_M: homework. U?" I set down again on by bed and it started to vibrate again! This man can text fast!_

_U: do u need any help?"_

M: no." I again set it down and it started to vibrate again. I just closed my text book because I knew that I wasn't going to finish with the speed he was typing at. I got up and placed my books in my bag and went back to my bed and lie down, holding the phone.

_U: oh well..."_

_M: what?"_

_U: I just wanted to talk bout...random stuff. get to no u better." My heart was fluttering and I smiled._

_M: what do u want to talk about?"_

_U: I don't no. u." I just shook my head._

_M: like what."_

_U: like, personal facts."_

_M: ok. well..." We started talking about each other and just having a good time via text message. I smiled the whole time. There was a long pause, so I thought I would say something._

_M: I miss u." I blushed furiously by the fact that I sent it and couldn't retrieve it. Although he responded sweetly._

_U: I miss u 2." I think my heart nearly stopped at the message. I looked around and the clock said 10:12. Didn't think that we've been talking that long. Changing into my pajamas, I got back in bed and pulled the covers up and stared at the phone. I wanted to hear him, be near him, but I guess a simple phone call would do._

_M: call me." Within one moment, my phone started ringing and I gladly picked it up._

"_Usagi-san..."_

"_Misaki..." His voice was hoarse and it made it even more breathe taking._

"_I want to see you." I sounded pathetic and I really can't really remember the last time I sounded like that._

"_I want to see you too...that sexy body of yours." I shot up and started at the phone._

"_W-What?"_

"_I'm just kidding." I sighed in relief._

"_Oh. I thought you were a pervert." I laughed nervously._

"_And if I was?" He sounded seductive and I was scared for a second._

"_Well...are you?"_

"_Yes." That was way to blunt!_

"_..Wow..." I could only sigh._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing..."_

"_So what are you doing?"_

"_Laying in bed, talking to you." I heard a chuckle._

"_Oh...well remember we have a study session tomorrow." I sighed. I hate for him to find out a secret I'm hiding that make us have to end the sessions._

"_Yea. I know. Well, good night."_

"_Wait. I have to ask." I raised an eyebrow._

"_What?"_

"_Why did you tell me to call you?" I blushed._

"_I...just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed." I just kinda blurted that out._

"_Oh. I wanted to hear yours too. That's why I didn't hesitate to call." I smiled._

"_Night, Usagi-san."_

"_Night, Misaki." With that I ended the call and shut the phone. In a few minutes, I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

_-End Flashback-_

He is all I can think about lately. The second I came to school, I took out my notebook and started doodling and nearly giggling like a school girl. It's disgusting. I had been a dream world for so long that I didn't even notice that Shinobu was here. Feeling his dark aura, I didn't pay him attention until suddenly I heard...

"Hey Usami-san." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around for him. Then I realized that Shinobu was playing with me. I glared at him.

"Haha. Funny; don't play with my emotions!" He just gave a chuckle.

"Well sorry I wanted to talk to my best friend." He took a glance at my notebook and I looked down and covered it up. "What does that say?"

"Nothing." I said too quickly.

"Yeah I'll believe that when I when pigs fly. Give it." I held it in my chest away but he somehow managed to get to it with no facial expression. I blushed at the fact that he saw my girly feelings.

"I'm not surprised." I was surprised. The picture had a heart with that had 'U.A. + T.M. Forever' on it with hearts surrounding it. He gave the notebook back to me.

"Well that's how I feel." I looked away.

_-Yamada POV-_

Yamada Saitou, 16 years old and 2nd year high school student, captain of the soccer team and am in love with Takahashi Misaki.

I met him when I transfer in elementary school in the 4th grade; he was in my class. I saw him look up with a bored expression and took my seat next to him. While class was going on, he kept giving me glances while I was fidgeting uncomfortably. He asked if I wanted to see his textbook and I nodded but all I could think about was him because he looked undeniably cute but...lonely. Over time I got to know him and realized that we had a lot in common and he told me about his parents which made me want to be around him more but I was always competing with his friend Takatsuki Shinobu.

When middle school came around, we saw each other less and less because I got into soccer. Then the night he had spent the night at my house was the night that realized that I fell in love with him. I knew I was gay but he just seemed so right to be with. But when I was in the locker room with the rest of the team and they were talking about how much they hated gay people, so I kept quiet but that didn't go so well for Misaki because when they found out he was gay they started making fun of them and I just stood there and watched. He never payed any mind to it but we just slowly started drifting apart and soon enough, I was teasing him too, just to save my butt.

I still love him and never planned on telling him. But what really scared me was that during middle school, I heard he started doing drugs and constantly getting himself into fights. He barely went to school anymore but the one who was always there was Takasuki-san. Many times I would just tease them because I just wanted to talk to Misaki. But when I confessed, I felt the need to get my feelings out and maybe he might have felt that way too.

When I look at him, I think who he is in love with if it isn't Takasuki-san.

"_He doesn't go here."_

Does he go to college, a drop-out, or maybe an adult...that couldn't happen but..?

I came in the classroom and I saw him and Takasuki-san talking and joking around and jealously got the better of me. I threw my bag in my seat, went and grabbed Misaki's wrist and dragged him to a place nobody would see us. Usually staying after school, I'd get bored and wander around the school and find old classrooms which were heading to now. We finally reached our destination and I let go of his wrist and he is kinda a panting. I didn't think I went that fast.

"What do you want?" His breathing slowed and I just looked away.

"Just...wanted to get you alone." Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Why and where are we?"

"We're in an abandoned classroom." I tried to avoid the second question.

"And why am I here?" Dammit. I looked back at him and walked towards him and he backed away until he hit the old desk; I was right up against him.

"Because I want you to reconsider my confession." He looked wide-eyed at me. "You told me no, but I think that maybe you could learn to love me too." Misaki just turned his head away.

"I told you that I love someone else. Also I'm dating him too." He whispered the last part.

"Who is he?" I asked curiously.

"He doesn't go here."

"Does he go to college?"

"No."

"Is he a drop out?"

"No." I was starting to get frustrated.

"Well unless your lover is Usami Akihiko then you better start talking!" He just looked back at me. With his eyes wandering.

"Well...he kinda...just...um.." He stuttered and I stepped away from him.

"You've gotta be kidding!" I started. "You're dating the famous novelist, Usami Akihiko?" I yelled. The stubborn boy just nodded.

"Wow." I was thunderstruck for a second and slightly shook my head and did what I came here for.

"What? I just said I'm dating somebo-" Our foreheads were touching and our mouths were just centimeters apart. My heart started racing.

"Misaki. I know that your with somebody." I started seductively and whispered in his ear. "But if your with me, you'll be a whole lot better. You should consider it. Consider me." I bit his ear and he flinched. Misaki picked up one of his hands and placed it on my cheek and was shocked at his next movement.

_-Misaki POV-_

I kissed him. Wait no, I'm kissing him. I brought my hand to his face and brought his lips to mine in a lustful kiss. I couldn't take it anymore! He was acting and being too damn sexy for me to do anything about it and he was asking for it! He pulled away and looked at me with widen eyes and I just stared at him.

"Misaki." I brought a finger to his mouth.

"Don't say anything." I stated angrily. "You tell nobody and you're lucky for being so damn sexy. But this can never. I mean never happen again! Got it?" He just nodded and he smashed our lips together. I slung my arms around his neck and he picked me and sat me on the desk. His tongue was fighting with mine for dominance and with passion.

He finally started kissing my neck after kissing me for who knows how long and took off my jacket. He was taking way to long, so I slid of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt then he slowly did mine. I was starting to think he was a virgin so I had to ask. "Um...are you a virgin?" He blushed and nodded slowly.

When we were doing it, it was nothing like Usagi-san because I wasn't feeling anything for him. I was so lost in my thoughts of me realizing that I just cheated on him Usagi-san that I didn't even feel him finish. He was breathing heavily and I just faked it because I really wasn't tired. The guy was just clueless. If you're going to have sex with a guy, at least know how to do it!

Being the jerk I am, I got off the desk and started putting my uniform back on. We didn't say anything the rest of the time and headed back to the classroom first. Surprisingly made it through the never before seen hallways. Opening the door, I just walked in and didn't even pay attention to what he was saying and took my seat. Shinobu gave me a stern look as he saw Yamada come in through the door with a flushed face and tried to get my attention and just ignored him.

Tired of me not listening, I took a glance at him and he was writing on a piece of paper and passing it to me. I looked at what he wrote.

'What's up with you and Yamada?' I just wrote back.

'I'll tell you at lunch.' I passed it back to him and he just nodded.

_-LUNCH-_

"YOU WHAT!" I just looked over the balcony and listen to his rants.

"You heard me." I was being a smart ass.

"Why would you have sex with him if you were with Usami-san?" He yelled and I just sighed.

"I...I don't know. His voice and his body caught me and we just did it." I simply said. He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well...how are you going to tell Usami-san?" Shinobu's concerned voice soothed me.

"Just come out and say it. Either way it might hurt him." My best friend shrugged and asked a question I dreaded to hear.

"So about you and Yamada." Oh God. "How do you feel about him?"

"I guess...i have this small...crush on him." I looked at him and he had those wide 'Are you stupid?' eyes. I just shook my head as I realized my feelings. "What the hell am I thinking? I love Usagi-san and Yamada is just a fling. Nothing more. When I'm with Usagi-san, it's like magic being with him and no matter what he does, it makes me feel good. So no, I didn't spend a year and a half waiting and finally getting then losing him would kill me. So no matter what I think, I chose Usagi-san." He smiled in relief of my choice and had a questioning face. "What?"

"Well I've kinda been wondering...is Yamada...you know...good?" My eyes went wide at the memory of us doing it.

"Well he was clueless since it was his first time. Our bodies didn't connect, mostly because I didn't love him." Shinobu didn't say anything else and I headed back down to the school. Before I knew it the day was over and I headed over to Usagi-san's for another study session. His penthouse wasn't far from the school and he gave me a key to let myself in whenever he was asleep or something.

I stepped in and found him reading a book on the couch and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said walking over and sitting down next to him with my backpack.

"Ready to get started." I rolled my eyes and took out my homework and textbook then started. After about 45 minutes of this, my mind went off somewhere, thinking about how I'm going to tell Usagi-san that I slept with someone else. The thought was killing me until he started to pull me out of my thoughts. "Misaki?" I shook my head.

"What?" I looked down at my paper.

"Are you finished?" I nodded and I handed him my paper. He looked at it confused and then went up stairs to get something. I didn't know what he was going for, but when I saw him come down with a lot of papers I didn't want to know what he was thinking. Usagi-san went and sat down next to me and gave me a stern look.

"What are those?" Curious to his facial expression.

"Your old test scores." Oh shit.

"What about them?"

"Well, I've been looking through your old test and your recent ones and they are all the same." I turned away. "You've been getting 80s, 90s, and a few 100s on them. I'm starting to think that you don't need tutoring." He reached his hand and grabbed my chin so I would look at him. "Start talking."

"Well. I never really needed help with Literature and English." The man pulled back confused.

"What about that 48 you got on your test on your birthday?"

"Like I said, I was having a bad day and I didn't do so hot on it. I never really needed tutoring."

"Then why would you keep coming over for the past year and a half pretending to be stupid."

"Because...I wanted to keep spending time with you." He smiled and pulled me to a kiss.

"You're so cute." I blushed and pushed him away. Sadly I thought this would be the best time to tell him about the _incident_ that happened today. I turned and scooted away from him and earned a confused face.

"Um...Usagi-san."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I d-don't know how I'm going to say this but I am." I started. My heart was pounding. "I slept with another guy!" He didn't say anything but gave me the same look on his face.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA CLIFTHANGER! Yeah okay I have a couple comments about this chapter. 1. I didn't mean for the flashback to go that long. 2. I'm sorry if Yamada was giving his whole life story about him and Misaki. 3. I apologize about the lemon scene. I was getting bored writing it and I just wanted it to end so badly and it ended up like that. Sorry! But I will get this story interesting. (not like it's not interesting already)**

**Please Review. (I hate begging!)**


	6. My Answer

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize I haven't posted anything in the last week. I've been procrastinating on writing the chapter so enjoy this plz!**

_-Misaki POV-_

"I d-don't know how I'm going to say this but I am." I started. My heart was pounding. "I slept with another guy!" He didn't say anything but gave me the same look on his face.

He look down for a second and turned his face away from me, he got and went into the kitchen. My heart was breaking within every step he was taking. I got up to follow him but in my mind it wouldn't do anything. I finally reached the kitchen and he was pouring a glass of coffee and didn't say anything.

"So...you're...not going to s-say anything?" I choked out. He glanced at my face and went back to his coffee and hung his head low.

"If I was to say anything, it would lead to us breaking up." Usagi-san went to leave the when I grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.

"But...you don't want to break up, do you?" I was on the verge of tears and any second I would unleash the water works.

"Maybe...maybe it would be for the best." He whispered and turned his face away and sadness. My eyes were wide with those words. Soon I felt tear streams going my face and my knees give out and I was on the floor blubbering like a baby.

"No...no...no..NO!" I started. "There is no way in hell I giving you up! I have spent the last couple years waiting and loving you and I'm going to give you up for a stupid mistake! I don't care if you hate me or what but I love you. DON'T YOU DARE SAY WE'RE BREAKING UP!" I screamed and cried at once with sadness filling every inch of my body. I didn't want it to end and I didn't think he wanted it to end either. My hands covered my face while tears were overflowing my eyes.

He finally looked back at me and gave a quiet sigh. The author got on one knee and pulled my hands away from my face. I slowly looked up into his betrayed, violet eyes. He slowly leaned and kissed me gently on the lips and lowered my hands. I raised one of them and held his shoulder but was quickly pushed back against the sink cabinet. Both of them were. Usagi-san pulled away with a pout on his face. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity.

"I'll only stay together with you under two circumstances." I nodded to listen to them. "First is that I don't cheat on you and you don't cheat on me. Nobody and I mean nobody touches my Misaki, but me. Got it?" I nodded quickly. "The second thing is..." He started. He pushed my whole body against the cabinet. I was suddenly very scared. "Where did he touch you?" He asked in a very possessive tone.

"W-what?" I stuttered in confusion.

"Where did he touch you? I'll erase every place he touched you with me." His eyes turned from soft to hard and serious. I was scared for a second until I mentally smirked. He would touch me anywhere I said Yamada-san did. I could use that actually for my advantage. I can't wait to tell Shinobu! But first I had to act very innocent. This is going to be very fun.

"E-Everywhere. He touched me everywhere." I said all sissy-like. Then smirked and nodded. He kissed me forcefully and it went from passion to fierce and intensity in an instant. I let his tongue invade my mouth and started fighting and of course I was losing. He pulled away with a string of spit still connected us. He kissed his way down my jawbone and started sucking on a sensitive part of my neck and got a gasped from me and just snickered at me.

My face was bright red and my body was waiting for his touch. The writer slowly let go of my wrists and started to undo my black, uniform jacket while kissing down my collarbone. After going around the front of my neck and began to unbutton my white shirt and kissing his way down my chest to my stomach. His tongue was trailing back up to my nipples and I was getting harder and harder by the second and I really didn't want to beg for release, but I had to.

"U-Usagi...san."

"Yes?" He said between nips on my nipple.

"Please..." I sounded so desperate.

"Please what?" I felt him smirk against me. Damn him!

"Please..." This is so embarrassing! "Suck...me...off. Please!"

"I would love to do such a thing." He bent down and unbuttoned my pants and slipped his hand in my underwear and held my erection. The man pulled my pants and underwear until my whole lower region was bare. He slowly went down and teased me. He kissed the head and started to lick up and down me and he finally put me in his mouth. My hand tangled in his silver hair and pushed him down until he was fully in mouth and wanted to deep throat me. "Impatient are we?" I blushed and just kept holding his hair as he went down on me. The perverted rabbit just went slower as punishment for cheating on him and it was killing me! The buildup was unbelievable and I came in his mouth right then.

I licked up every last drop of my stuff and looked back up and smirked. He was taking too damn long to fuck me and I wanted to get right to it. I pushed him so he was now leaning on the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen. I straddled his legs and positioned myself with his cock. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're not prepared yet!" I just shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I just smiled and slowly went on him and I nearly screamed in pain. It felt like my insides were ripping apart. Oh yeah, I was not okay! I adjusted for a moment and up and down on him and the pain was slowly starting to decrease and pleasure was taking over fast. This was only the second time doing it with him, but third time altogether. I wasn't 100% use to it yet. "Oh...oh god!" It hurt but felt so fucking good to do it with him.

"Oh...Oh Misaki! Like that...ride my cock." He groaned and raised a hand to pull me in for a kiss which was everything but bad. I held on his shoulders and continued to ride him. His hands slowly slid down my sides and held my hips that helped me go up and down. "Misaki..remember who you belong to." he moaned as I dug my nails in his shoulders. With a few more thrusts he filled me with his seed and I collapsed on his chest, panting hard and nuzzled in his neck.

"I love you Usagi-san." I whispered and smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered lower than me. I was shocked and pushed myself with the little strength I have left to look at him.

"What did you say?" I asked. He just chuckled.

"Nothing." I looked at him stubbornly and lay back on his chest and soon sleep took over.

_-Next Morning-_

I felt certain warmth and I moved my body closer to it and snuggled up against it. I slowly opened my eyes saw that it was Usagi-san. I felt a smile creep on my face and he started to stir in his sleep and I placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it with my thumb. Those lavender eyes slowly start to open and a smile came on his face.

"Good morning." His voice still hoarse from the sleep.

"Morning." My thumb still caressing his face. "I could get use to this every morning." He moved closer towards me and gave me a good morning kiss. My smile went wider. "I could definitely get use to that." He chuckled and held me closer in his chest. I didn't want this moment to end but then I realized that it's Tuesday and I have to go to school today. "What time is it?" I sadly had to ask. He reached over the bed side table and checked his phone.

"6:45 am." I sighed and I got up to take a shower.

"Do you know where my uniform is?" the most important thing to go to school with. He nodded and pointed to a chair in the room and I went to get it. He followed me into the shower and I turned around and looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Going to take a shower." The writer gave me a 'Duh' look on his face. "Besides, we can save water that way."

"Since when do you care about saving money or water?" No response and just went in the bathroom with me. We got in and started bathing each other. The water was starting to wake me. But the perverted rabbit decided he would start kissing me. I didn't have a problem with that but when he started kissing my neck and have our 'you know whats' touch each other; I had to stop it there. "I don't feel like doing now." I moaned but he just looked at me and stared me in the eyes and I stopped resisting like I was under some spell and with one kiss, we made love in the shower. We came out and I was yawning uncontrollably and went to make myself breakfast.

"God I don't want to go to school today." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Then don't. Stay with me all day." Usagi-san stated with hope in his voice.

"No. I don't want to get behind on my work." Stretching my arms above my head, I opened the fridge and saw there was barely anything in there. I turned to him and looked at him. "Do you not eat?"

"I do. But I usually order take out." He placed a cigarette in his mouth. I shook my head and looked in the pantry but there was barely anything in there too! So I took out everything I saw and placed it on the counter. I had an idea of what I could make for breakfast. I got some pans and started making of what I had in mind. Once I was done I made a plate for me and Usagi-san and we started eating. I waited for him to take a taste of what I made.

"Well? How is it?"

"Great. You're a great cook." I smiled at the compliment. The silence went on and he thankfully broke the silence. "Misaki, I was wondering if you want to live with me." My green eyes nearly shot out of their sockets at his question.

"What about Nii-chan? I can't just move out without a reason." My eyes wandered.

"You can live here on the weekend and I can just say I'm giving you extra tutoring lessons." I blushed how the thought of him wanting me to live with him.

"I want to live with you. As long as Nii-chan believes you." He smiled and continued to eat his food. Another silence but was broken again by a reminder. "Oh! Nii-chan says he wants to have you over for dinner tomorrow night. He says he wants to tell us both something." He nodded and with more long silences, I finished first and went to do the dishes. Usagi-san came after me and hugged me from behind and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll drive you to school." I just leaned back against his chest and yawned again. With that we were off to school. Once we arrived I looked back at him and he was giving a pouting face. So I kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a good day, Usagi-san." He smiled and pulled my wrist so I would come flying back to him. He gave me a kiss full on the mouth and I didn't argue with it. Just smiled and went off into the building.

I entered the classroom and started stretching and yawning again. In the seat next to me I saw Shinobu reading a manga and walked towards him. He looked up.

"Morning." I yawned. I really shouldn't have come to school today. Too tired.

"Morning." I sat down next to him and laid my head down on my school bag. "How did things go last night?" He asked. I just gave him a yawn. "Also why do you keep yawning?"

"We made love in the shower this morning." I bluntly said. My dirty blond friend just shook his head.

"So I take it that everything's okay. You did tell him, right?" I just nodded and saw a hint of relief on his face. I saw Yamada-san come in and take a seat; not talking to any of his friends. Did he tell them that he slept with a guy or something? I didn't question it. I took out a piece of paper, wrote a message on it and folded it a million times and wrote 'Open' on the front of it. I got up and tossed it on the desk and headed for the door. I looked back at him and I nodded and heard him get up and follow me.

Once we reached the roof, he looked at me curiously, but then it went into depression.

"What do you want?" Probably upset because I took his virginity.

"I need to talk to you." He looked back at me. "You're not going to tell anyone who I'm with right?" His face showed anger.

"So after that, you're only concerned with yourself! Not even asking about me?"

"Pretty much." I gave a bored expression.

"Wow. You are the king of jerks." I nodded. "Whatever. At the very least you could have asked if my feelings were okay."

"Whoa...I ask you. You've been bullying me about me being gay since I was in middle school and you never once asked me if I was okay. I dealt with it and lost one of my good friends just to save your own ass. So don't even get me started on feelings. You don't know how much it hurt to see you go to the other side when you know damn well that you're gay too." I pushed passed him and headed for the door. "I even thought that after yesterday that we could become friends again but apparently I was wrong." I left after that last statement. He deserved what I said and I meant every word of it.

I reached the classroom and made it back on time for once and went back to my seat. Shinobu was giving me another curious look and I just ignored it. Then we saw a substitute teacher now. Great.

"Hello. I'm Kamijou Hiroki. I'm your new Literature teacher since your other teacher decided to quit. If you just pass the class then we won't have a problem. Got it?" He said in a harsh tone. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "Now let's take attendance. He went down the list.

"Takahashi."

"Here"

"Takatsuki."

"Here"

"Wait. Takahashi?" He looked at his clipboard and looked back up at me. "Is your brother Takahiro?" I nodded. "Hmm, you look nothing like him." 

"Whatever. Don't compare me to my brother." He gave me a scowl.

"I don't appreciate your attitude."

"I don't appreciate your attitude either." With that he didn't say anything else and started the lesson. I gave myself a silent victory. After class was over, I was ready to go home and go to bed. But my plans were ruined.

"Takahashi, stay." He demanded when I was so close to leaving. I turned around and gave him a bored expression. "How is your brother doing?"

"Why does it matter?" His face was full of anger and I just stared at him.

"Probably still stupid as ever." My eyes popped out and got angry. I mean sure my brother was a block head but only I could call him stupid. "I bet he still hasn't realized Akihiko's feelings." He whispered

"Akihiko?"

"You know, Usami Akihiko. Well, I'm his best friend and so is Takahiro." I just rolled my eyes and was about to leave. "So how is Akihiko doing now anyway?"

"Why do you ask about Usagi-san?" He just turned his face.

"No reason." I gave a smirk and slowly walked back to him. "Isn't that the stupid nickname your brother gave him?"

"And if it is? So let me give this a guess. You and Usagi-san were best friends since you were young. You fell in love with him and when you thought that he might feel that same way too, he told you that he loved my brother. You stayed by his side and watched his unrequited love. But soon he realized that my brother wasn't ever going to love him back. So he used you, to pretend that you were Takahiro and hoping that your feelings would come across to him. But all you got was a brutal, broken heart." I just stood there and waited for him to respond.

"How do you know all that?"

"I just took a guess."

"A pretty educated guess."

"Hm. I'm smarter than I look." He gave me a nasty glare but I just looked at him in the eye. "Look I don't care what your past is, don't interfere with me and Usagi-san."

"Who the hell are you?" My smirk only grew.

"If you were really his best friend, you would know who I am and my relationship with him. Just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem. Got it." Kamijou-sensei gave me a death glare and I just walked out of the room, leaving him dumbfounded and confused.

**A/N: I liked the part with Misaki and Kamijou-sensei. I made it intense. I'm pretty proud of myself. Anyway, until next time!**


	7. Surprise!

**A/N: Hey I'm back again. Also I was checking my Traffic Stats and I saw that it said I had 1,061 hits and 352 visitors for this story! I was jumping up and down with happiness! I want to thank you guys for checking out my story! Anyway, onto the chapter 7!**

_-Hiroki POV-_

WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT BRAT! Who the hell does he think he is just telling me not to interfere with him and Akihiko? I am his best friend for that matter. But...are Takahashi and Akihiko...together? If so, does Takahiro know? AWW! The brat is giving me a major headache!

I walked home from the school and soon reached my apartment where I was greeted by the giant imbecile.

"I'm home." I groaned at I walked in. I saw Nowaki on the couch watching TV and he turned around and smiled.

"Welcome home Hiro-san." He walked up to me and started to hug me until I put my hand up to avoid touching him.

"Look, I've had a stressful first day and I'm not in the mood." Nowaki had a pout on his face, but I didn't work on me.

"What happened?" His voice held concern.

"I'll tell you about it later. But for now..." I dropped my bag and pulled his shirt towards me and kissed him. I saw a smirk on his face and decided to drop my pride for the night. I wasn't going to let that brat ruin it.

_-Misaki POV-_

Wednesday night came around fast and Usagi-san came to dinner. I let him in the apartment and before we could even get a kiss in, Nii-chan came behind me.

"Welcome Usagi!" He shouted in my ear and I just nodded and headed to my room to finish the rest of my homework. Once I was finished the last problem, I went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. I started getting the vegetables and started making stew.

I could hear Usagi-san and Nii-chan talking about old times and how Usagi-san should have a girlfriend and settle down. I wish I could go in there and yell that I'm with him and he shouldn't have to settle down until he wants to, but I would just have to keep it to myself. I soon heard the laughter stop and Nii-chan run to his room to probably grab something. Usagi-san came in the kitchen and I could feel him eying me in every way possible. I could hear his steps get louder as he got closer to me and felt his arms wrap around my waist and my face get hot.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" His voice went right into my ears and bit the shell of it.

"That was lame. Also, get your arms off me; Nii-chan will probably see us!" I half screamed.

"But I want to stay in here with my Misaki?" I rolled my eyes and kept continued cutting the vegetables. "Can I help cook?"

"Can you cut?" I asked.

"I think." You can't think, you can only know with something so easy!

"Okay then..." I got out another cutting board and placed it on an empty counter in the kitchen. I grabbed a couple carrots and started showing him what to do. "You take this knife and you cut the bad ends. Then you shave off the dirty skin with this and start cutting it like this." I showed him all he needed to do with them. He nodded in understanding and I went back to my own cutting.

There was another silence between us. The only thing you could hear was the sound of cutting of the ingredients. I needed to ask him a question so I thought this would be the perfect time to ask.

"Um...Usagi-san."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Kamijou Hiroki?" He stopped cutting and looked me with curiously. I didn't look and just dumped my celery in the pot.

"He's my best friend. Why?"

"Well...he's my new Literature teacher and he was kinda being a pain in the ass." I whispered that last part. He just chuckled in response.

"Yup. That's Hiroki." I just sighed. I knew his past with him; I know that the past is the past and you can't change that, but why does it hurt so bad to know that he slept with him. But I felt that I had to clarify that I wasn't just a replacement like sensei.

"Um. Usagi-san...I know your past with Kamijou-sensei." That came out the worse then I intended. He didn't say anything for a moment and finally said something.

"What past?" he was playing stupid.

"You know what I'm talking about." I gave him a glare and didn't say anything and just kept cutting.

"Did he tell you?" Usagi-san's voice was a scared tone.

"No. I just guessed and he admitted that it happened." There was another long silence and I had to break it again. "Am I just a replacement for Nii-chan like sensei was?" His eyes shot opened and looked at me with anger. He stopped what he was doing and walked towards me until he grabbed my chin and kissed me hard. I was shocked.

"You could NEVER be a replacement Misaki. I like you for you, not because you're related to your brother." He growled. I just smiled and I kissed him back. Usagi-san put his arms around my waist to deepen it and I could hear my brother coming and I moved one hand on my shoulder and the other to open my eyes wide. He face was funny because he didn't know what to do.

"Hey um Usagi, I couldn't find the-" he started.

"Ugh! Do see the eyelash in my eye? It's irritating the hell out of me!" I shouted and Usagi-san got the hint.

"No, I think you might have gotten something else in it." I sighed and just continued to make the dinner. They started to talk about who knows what and I just rolled my eyes. My brother went back into his room and I guess he went back to searching. I look back my lover and he looked at the carrots. "Um...I think I finished the carrots." I nodded and went over to see what he did and it was a disaster! There were skinny and short slices and thick retarded pieces of the vegetable!

"How the hell did you turn a simple carrot into disarray?" I shouted and he just shrugged. I got in between him and started to show him how to cut decently.

_-Usagi POV-_

Misaki got in between my arms and told me to put my hands over his small ones. He started to cut slowly, but my attention went on his sweet smelling strawberry hair.

"You smell so good Misaki." I hummed and I could tell he got irritated.

"Weirdo." He simply stated and I just chuckled. I held him tightly and stated to kiss the back of his neck. "U-Usagi-san...Nii-chan will see us." I gave a simple shrug and continued to kiss him and started to leave a hickey and smirked in success. He finally pushed me off and gave a glare and I just backed off. Misaki smiled victoriously and pulled me into a kiss. I gave him a shocked look. Sure I can't touch him, but he has free will to touch me. He'll need to be greatly punished for that.

Takahiro came back out to show me his metal he got from high school and we just kept talking about the old time. I took a glance from the kitchen and saw Misaki walk out of the kitchen and go to his room. I needed a refill on him and decided to cut off the old memories and go mess with Misaki.

"Hey, can I go see if Misaki needs help with his homework?" He smiled in kindness.

"Sure go ahead Usagi!" I nodded and headed off his room. I gave a couple knocks and heard a faint 'Come in." from him. I went on in and saw writing in some sort of journal.

"What are you writing?" His head shot up and closed the book fast.

"Nothing." I walked over there and demanded what it was. I saw the cover and saw it said 'Usami Journal'. I got even more interested.

"Are you writing about me?" A smirk came on my face as I saw him blushing. He started to put it away and I tried to grab it but he was faster. Since he resisted I had to go to extreme measures. I tickled his sides and he started squirming and laughing. Within a few laughs, I got the notebook and started reading a random entry.

_January 18, 2012_

_Today I saw Usagi-san and Nii-chan conversation. Every time I see them together, I wish that I would be the one talking to him. Hoping that he will love me like he does Nii-chan. I love him. If only I could get it out to him somehow. Hopefully soon._

My eyes widen and are faced was as red as a tomato. I was so touched by this, my heart widened for him. This boy is all that I need to survive. I don't want to be with him because he just confessed; I want to be with him because I love him. I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him gently.

"You are just too damn cute!" I exclaimed and kissed him more passionately. "Just looking at you makes me hard." He blushed into a dark red and I kissed him longer. I licked his bottom lip for entrance and he gladly opened his mouth. He slung his arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I started to slide my hands in his shirt and got a gasp from him when I started to tease his nipple. Misaki's hand reached to the side of my face and kissed me softly but yet so much was in that little kiss. Those small hands started to slide up in my shirt and pull it off. His eyes shot open and I pulled back.

"I can hear my brother's footsteps!" We shot up and started fixing ourselves to look presentable. He got the notebook and a pen and looked like he was struggling with something. "Lean over and look like your tutoring me." I did as he said once Takahiro opened the door,

"Hey Misaki, when's dinner going to be ready?" He asked.

"In a couple of minutes. Also didn't you say we'd also have another guest with us tonight?" I soon heard a ring and I figured that was the person. We all got up and met the person at the door.

_-Misaki POV-_

We all went to the door and Nii-chan went to open the door. I went into the kitchen and started to set the table. Once I was done, I went to greet the mystery person and was surprised who it was. Nii-chan's girlfriend. Usagi-san was just standing there and looking like he couldn't care less. I just shook my head lead everyone to the dinner table. I sat next to Usagi-san and Nii-chan, of course, sat next to his girlfriend. He finally started to say the meaning of why we brought everyone here.

"Okay. Me and Manami..." He started and looked at her. "We're getting married!" He shouted. Both I and Usagi-san looked at each other with shocked eyes.

"Congratulations Nii-chan!" I shouted and I went to go hug him and tell her contrats as well. When I looked back at Usagi-san, he almost looked like he was about to cry. I wanted to go ask him, but Nii-chan brought up a cheer and before I knew it, it was time for him to leave. When he was about to leave, I offered to walk him down to his car in the garage. It was silent until I broke it.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah...why?"

"When...Nii-chan said he was getting married. You know...you looked sad. Why is that?" There was a long pause.

"I don't know." Crappy response.

"Do you still love him?" I asked out of nowhere. There was another long pause.

"Yea. I'll always love him, but I've fallen out of love with him. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I just shrugged.

"I barely know what love is." We reached his car and I leaned against it, facing him. "But I do know that I love you and I'm in love with you." He gave a small chuckled and he started to hover over me. Usagi-san's arms wrapped around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"So...I was wondering...do you wanna go on a date Friday night." My eyes widen with surprise and happiness.

"Of course! Where?"

"The amusement park." I shook my head and smiled wider.

"Know matter where we go, I would always go out with you." My hand caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss me passionately. My arms went around his neck and he just held me tighter.

_-Takahiro's POV-_

I watched my best friend and my baby brother go down together and I and my soon-to-be wife were smiling at each other.

"So that's Usami-san. He's quite handsome and he and Misaki seem to get along pretty well." I nodded and suddenly was reminded of something.

"Oh! I forgot to show Usagi-san the old camera with the picture of us in high school! I'll just run it down before he leaves." I grabbed the camera and ran fast to the parking garage and found Usagi and...Misaki?

I walked closer to get a better look and I saw Usagi-san with his arms around Misaki and leaning forward. I could tell that Misaki's arms were around his neck due to his small hands. I looked in disbelief. They couldn't be kissing, would they? No, probably just giving each other a hug, that's all! Why would Usagi-san and Misaki be kissing; that wouldn't be right and plus, he's a minor and he's an adult. That would be against the law! At least that's what I think.

**A/N: Hey I'm not sure if that's a cliffhanger or not but hey this is good enough. I would have posted it yesterday but when I was typing, I went to sleep over at a friend's house and didn't get back til 6 so yeah! Hoped you like. Next chapter is the date! Also when I said in 2012, I just felt saying that year.**


	8. The Date

**A/N: Hi! You guys should be happy! This is two chapters in one week! I've been busy lately between homework and soccer. Sigh. But on to this...well I don't know what to call this chapter.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, characters or show. But I do own Yamada Saitou!**

_-Misaki POV-_

It finally came! Friday came pretty slow because I wanted it to go fast. But this isn't just a normal Friday its:

The first night I and Usagi-san got together.

A week from today, I lost my virginity to Usagi-san.

Tonight is the night I get to go on a date with Usagi-san.

I know that all of those have to do with Usagi-san, but hey, he's my boyfriend. It still feels so good to say that.

I filled a duffel bag with clothes for the weekend with Usagi-san and a few incidentals. Nii-chan agreed to let me stay with him on the weekends. As soon I was finished packing, I heard the door bell ring. With a smile on my face, I took the bag and ran to the front door and answered it. I found a smiling Usagi-san.

"See you on Monday Nii-chan!" I yelled but I didn't get a response back. I just shrugged and felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to find Nii-chan looking conflicted. "What's wrong?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hesitated a bit and nodded. I walked into the kitchen with Nii-chan.

"What do you need?" I asked with irritation. I wanted to be with Usagi-san but he was ruining it by the minute!

"I..I don't think I feel comfortable...letting you stay with Usagi." His voice sort of faded. My eyes went wide in shock! Why would he suddenly say that!

"W-Why?" I shouted. He looked confused for a second but snapped out of it.

"Well..I saw you two on Wednesday in the parking garage, and it looked like you guys were kissing." Shit! You'd think we would've been alone, but why the hell did he have to see us. But he doesn't know what he saw exactly though!

"We weren't kissing! We were just hugging!" I yelled out, acting like nothing happened. I saw a sign of relief flow through him. I kept acting.

"Oh..Well..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Nothing's going on between us except tutoring. Does that make you feel better?" I asked with still slight irritation.

"Oh okay. Sorry I just had to be clear of that. You can go stay at Usagi's then." I smiled happily. My brother such in imbecile. I ran to the door and gave one last wave to Nii-chan and he returned it. It was just me and Usagi-san now and we were walking to the elevator until he pushed me against the wall.

"What was that about?" I was surprised for a second, but just shook it off.

"Nii-chan...saw us." I whispered and his eyes popped out.

"When?" He shouted quietly.

"Wednesday, when I walked you to your car." I looked down and he noticed my anxiety.

"It's okay. We just have to be more careful." His voice softened and I had a slight smile on my face. I looked up and his lips pounded onto mine. Within a moment, I couldn't breathe until he let go. I was slightly panting.

"What was that for?" I screamed. He just chuckled in response and walked off triumphantly into the elevator.

"Pay back from Wednesday." he simply said. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest with my bag dangling from my hands.

"Oh. What did I do?" I asked stubbornly.

"In the kitchen, you got mad for touching you, but when I let go, you planted one on me." I shook my head.

"You're such a child." He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"But, I'm _your_ child." I smiled. We found his car and entered it. The car ride was comfortably quiet and we kinda turned up the radio and I started humming it. I took it that Usagi-san was listening to me. "You have a good singing voice." I looked at him confused.

"I wasn't even singing. I was humming." I corrected.

"So, either way, it was beautiful." I blushed and looked out the window mumbling 'Don't say such embarrassing things." under my breath; I still was happy and smiling. We reached the amusement park and I was soothing with excitement! My first date and somewhere fun. I jumped out of the car and waited for him to hurry up and eventually, I ended up dragging him into the place. The bright lights, roller coasters, and games, he was going to experience all that with me!

I turned around to look at him. "So what do you wanna do first?" My voice was high and nearly screeched. He just gave a shrug.

"Whatever Misaki wants to do first." He answered. I smiled wide because he didn't know what I was thinking.

"Roller coasters then!" I pulled him to the nearest coaster and we sat next to each other and were strapped around each other. I held onto his hand and he looked at me and smiled at me and then the ride started. We were going a steep part and he looked seriously nervous. "It's okay. I'm here." I said and held onto my hand tighter. Soon we went down the hill and heard a bunch of screams and the wind blowing in our faces was an incredible feeling. Taking twists and turns, we went for two rounds and the ride ended. "Wow we should go on another one." I turned to him and he looked dizzy. He didn't say anything and got up. I started cracking up at his reaction.

"I don't think I can go on another one." He whispered with his hand over his mouth like he was about to vomit. I rubbed his back.

"It's okay. Wanna go take some pictures?" I asked as I saw an open picture booth. He nodded and we walked to the booth. I put a dollar in (A/N: Ones in my amusement park make you pay!) and we sat in to take our picture.

"Okay we get 5 pictures, so let's start with excited!" We posed like we were on the roller coaster again. "Okay we got 10 seconds, do angry!" He looked so pissed off; I nearly started laughing during the shot. "Um..." I couldn't think of one and he said...

"Funny faces." Usagi-san made such a funny face and looked almost childish. The photo was shot and we did another one. "Do sexy poses." I wanted to start laughing but the picture was being shot and I had to keep a straight face.

"Last one should be a sweet, romantic picture." I looked at him and he nodded. We got close together and held one another. Once it snapped, he got out and saw that pictures we had taken. The both of us were laughing and holding out stomachs because of our faces. I looked at the last one. "I want this picture for my locket." I held onto it and smiled.

"You still wear that?"

"Of course. You gave it to me." We walked and he took my hand and interlaced out fingers.

"Wanna play some games?" I nodded enthusiastically. We kept walking until I saw something I wanted and stopped dead on. I smirked and went to the booth.

"How do you play?" I asked forcefully. The worker didn't look so intimated and just answered me.

"You take 3 balls and your goal is to hit all the targets." I looked around and noticed something.

"How come majority of the small bears are gone and none of the giant ones aren't?"

"To get them, you would have to hit a bull's eye in all 3 targets. Although nobody has ever done it." He chuckled and I laid down the money.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I smirked and took the 3 balls he handed me and started playing. I stared deeply at the first side target and threw the ball right in the target. I smiled. Now only two to go. I stared at the other side target and took a deep breath as I threw the ball in the other bull's eye. I could feel the surprise in the worker's eyes and I kept going. My heart was racing at I chucked the ball into the third target and barely got the bulls eye. I got a ding-ding and a surprised look.

"Which one will it be?" He asked defeated.

"Um...the green one." He handed it over the giant green, bear with a top hat and cane. I turned around and showed Usagi-san.

"Nice job." He complimented. "But you don't like stuffed animals."

"I know." I pushed the bear towards him. "But _you_ do." He took the bear and his violet eyes were touch. He swung his arm out and pulled me into a hug. I just stayed there for a second. "I wanna play another game." We walked on until I stopped again. I stared at it. No. Gawked at it. I dropped to my knees and Usagi-san looked at me with concern.

"Misaki?" I continued to look at it and soon a gold light was appearing over it and angels were singing. It was the Kan, in stuffed form! I had to have it! I stood up and looked at it intently. "What?" I pointed to the Kan. He nodded and went to ask the other worker if he could buy it until I pulled his arm.

"Don't buy it. It's not the same as winning." He looked confused and shrugged it off. I was getting ready to play until the teen walked up to me with a smug look on his face.

"So I take it you're a big fan of the Kan?" He guessed and I nodded.

"Yea. I've been reading it since it came out in magazine!" I was excited to win it until this guy wanted to rain on my parade.

"Well too bad because I'm a bigger fan and am going to get the Kan. No thuggish teen like you is good enough for the Kan anyway. Unless you'd get your boy toy to buy it for you. Sucks for you; it's the last one." I snapped. I picked him up by the collar and held him close. His face trembled in fear.

"You wanna say that again? Trust me you don't want to mess with me. I will get this thing if it is the last thing I do. Thug or not. Say another word and I will haunt you in your nightmares. Understand?" He nodded quickly and I threw him on the ground. I had an 'Oh Shit' moment when I realized that Usagi-san was watching me. I turned around and got a surprised look on his face. He softened and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me play for you." He was stern and I wasn't in the mood for arguing. I nodded and he got ready to play.

"Alright. What you do is use your guns to squirt the target and have your horse run across. Whoever's horse reaches the finish line first wins." He nodded. "On your mark, get set, go!" He started shooting and I just stood there with his bear and watched. I hoped so much that he was going to win. I wanted the Kan! Usagi-san's horse was taking the lead and that kid's horse was necking with him. With one last squirt, Usagi-san won! I was surprised and I started jumping up and down. "Congratulations. What will it be?"

"The chef thing." He nodded and handed him the Kan. I looked in awed.

"T-Thank you!" I went and hugged him right there. I felt that guy's eyes on me and I wanted to piss him off even more. I pulled Usagi-san for a kiss. "You deserved that." He smiled and we went off to play more games. When we were walking I turned to him and stuck my tongue out at him. We kept walking and until I saw him. Shit. It was Yamada-san. I didn't feel like running into him to pulled Usagi-san back away from the games. "Once second thought, I'd rather got on the Ferris Wheel!" I dragged him until we got in and we touch a breath. We sat down across from each other and he gave me a stern look.

"What was that?" I looked away and hesitated to answer.

"I was avoiding...seeing the guy I cheated on you with." His eyes opened slightly. "We actually use to be good friends until he started making fun of me because I was gay even though he was gay too." He nodded in understanding although, I don't see how anyone could understand my life.

"I see." He hand motioned for me to come to him and I did. He took my waist and made me sit in his lap. "You know...seeing you act like that with that kid at the games made you look really sexy." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I'll be sure to remember that." I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for kinda messing of the night with that." He shook his head.

"No. This was the best experience that could have happened to me. I don't think I've ever had this much fun with anyone before." I smiled and kissed him.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked and he nodded. Once we went around, he headed off to the car with our fingers intertwined. In fact, we stayed that way all the way to his penthouse. We went up stairs into we reached the apartment and we just held each other on the way with his arm around my shoulder and my arm around his waist. We got in; I was somehow reminded of something that I had to do. "Um...do you mind going to bed before me. I have to do something." He nodded and went up the stairs. I followed and went to my (decoy) room and pulled out a couple of phone books and a notepad. I started calling.

_-Usagi-san POV-_

I waited for him to go to bed with me, but I heard him talking, probably on the phone. I got up and went to check it out and saw him sitting on the bed talking with phone book on his left leg and a notepad he was writing in on the right. I looked curiously until he hung up the phone and looked at me.

"You coming to bed?" He looked down.

"Um..not now. I have to go to the grocery store." He states.

"Why?" I asked sternly.

"To get supplies to eat breakfast, lunch, and maybe dinner." He mocked. I nodded and he got up to leave with a list in his hand. "Be back soon." He said after he left I went back to bed and just started going to sleep. I left a spot for him to come in and sleep.

After about 45 minutes of being gone, he finally came home with a shit load of bags. Boys stronger than what he looks. I looked from the balcony as he put of the food items. I looked closely and there was a case with something in it. My eyes couldn't go far enough. Once he was done, he started to go back up the stairs and I hurried back into my room and looked like I was asleep. I didn't want him thinking I was lonely without him, even though I was. He came in shirtless, with a pair of shorts. He apparently saw I had a space open for him and he laid down next to me.

"Sorry I had some things to do." I turned away from him as a joke and he scoffed. "Fine then!" He just laid there mumbling something and I turned over to hold him.

"I was lonely."

**A/N: Yay! I'm done for now anyways. Hoped you like it!**


	9. Together

**A/N: OMG! This the 3****rd**** Chapter in one week! I've been bored at home and waiting for soccer to kick in. Also ErurainiaLai, you said that I didn't have 5 expressions! I had, excited, angry, funny faces, sexy, and romantic love picture! Take that and next time read before you revi****ew! Onto this sweet chapter!**

**I sadly don't own Junjou Romantica.**

_-Misaki POV-_

After hearing those sweet words, I drifted off to sleep in arms. I soon woke up early in the morning and realized I had to get up and slipped out those muscular arms, trying not to wake him and went to get dressed. Once I was done, I went to the kitchen and started preparing his favorite breakfast; chocolate-chip pancakes. The man is such a kid. I was almost done when I spot my sleepy lover going down the stairs.

"Morning my handsome writer." I said seductively as I walked out of the kitchen to see him. He had a tired smile on his face.

"Morning my sexy thug." I looked at him for second and gave him a good morning kiss. I went to turn around, but he grabbed my waist and I was against his chest. "What are you making? It smells great." He whispered huskily in my ear as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Something special." I smiled and he looked confused. Usagi-san started to walk into the kitchen and I had to stop him or it'll ruin the surprise! "Where are you going?" I asked suspiciously.

"To the kitchen to get coffee." He continued to go until I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I got it." His eyebrows furrowed as I went in front of him and went to brew his coffee. He then went to the couch to read his morning paper. The pancakes were finished and I started to cut them a certain shape and decorate them with chocolate chips. I finished the food and poured the coffee in his mug and went to set the table for one. "Breakfast is ready." I called him from the couch. Usagi-san set his paper down and came to the table. He looked at me surprised.

"What's the occasion?" I just shook my head and watched him eat. "You're not going to eat?" I shook my head again.

"Not hungry." He nodded. I felt a silent growl from my stomach. True be told, I was really hungry and I was hoping that he enjoyed his breakfast. "Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah." A smile spread fast across my face.

"Thanks. Well, when you're done, take a shower and get dressed. Were going out!" I stated excited.

"Where?"

"Places." The man shook his head and stuck the last piece of the bear shaped pancake in his mouth.

"You finally live here on the weekends and you want to spend the days out of the house?" I started chuckling when as I was walking towards the bedroom to get my clothes. After we took our showers and got dressed, we started to head out to our destinations.

"By the way, what are you going to name the bear I got you last night? It doesn't look like any of the Suzuki-sans." I asked as we were walking to his car.

"Good point. Hmm...Sato-san?" I started giggling as I entered to red, sports car. When he was about to start the car and leaned over and locked his lips with mine. I didn't object, but I was confused with the sudden lip-lock. "Thanks for the bear last night."

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that." I muttered. I kissed him on the cheek. "That was for winning the Kan last night. Now let's go!" He turned the ignition and we started driving.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I'll give you the directions and you just drive, okay." I smiled as we kept driving to our first stop. It took us about a few minutes to get there and we arrived. "Okay let's go in." He just sat there.

"Why are we at a toy store?" I gave an irritated sigh.

"You have been asking questions since you woke up this morning. Can you just go with it and enjoy what we do?" I pleaded desperately and he just gave a nod. I had a smile and we walked into the store. We walked into the entrance. "Okay, now close your eyes and I'll lead you through the store." He nodded and we started walking. I kept looking back every now and then to make sure I didn't run into any toys. I saw him start to open his eyes. "No peaking!" I heard a groan and I gave him a glare. "We're almost there...and...we're here. You can open your eyes."

He slowly opened those gorgeous lavender eyes and they nearly jumped out of their sockets. There were a couple walls filled with now named Sato-sans. In different colors of pink, blue, green, and orange colors with black top hats and canes. I smiled at the reaction.

"So...which one would you like? I can only afford 3 small ones or one big one." His face showed a wide smile on his face.

"This is...wow." He was speechless and it only made me happier.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" He put his hand on his chin and looked like he was deep in thought about which ones to get. "Hmm...I'll take the whole wall."

"I CAN'T AFFORD ALL THAT!" I shouted and he just shook his head.

"No, I'll just buy them all. But I'll have to have another room for them." The writer whispered the last sentence and started looking at the blue one.

"QUIT WASTING MONEY! I just thought of this for you. Don't take advantage of something meaningful." The man just pulled my arm and kissed me full on the mouth. It was sweet and caring and my eye lids fell heavy until he broke it.

"You're so adorable." I blushed all the way to the tip of my ears.

"J-Just pick w-want bear y-you want." He went back to his decision making process and finally chose a small green one and went to the checkout counter. "Why did you choose a small green one?" I asked as we walked out of the store.

"The big one represents me and the small one represents you. How they go together, big and small." I looked at him strangely. "I take it you don't understand."

"No, I do. It's sweet." I looked back up at him and we looked deeply into each other's eyes and leaned down to kiss me and right when I felt his breath on my lips, I pulled back and went into the car. "Onto our next destination." I declared and I felt his glare on me and I chuckled. After another quiet car ride, we arrived at our new destination.

"A museum?" Suspicion dawned his voice and was extremely apparent.

"Not just any museum." I stated as I pulled him inside. After we went inside, we were lead by a tour and he still couldn't figure out what kind of museum we were at. "Give up?" Usagi-san sighed and then nodded.

"We're at..." I started as I pulled him around the corner. "A marimo museum!" His eyes lit up and were just as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"Seriously? Oh my." He brought me into a hug and looked at me seriously. "Tell me what's going on. Between breakfast this morning, the toy store, and now the marimo museum. Talk." He demanded.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, enjoy your time here and then we'll go to lunch." He smiled and went on with the tour and I kind of got lost in my own thoughts and wandered. Soon the tour went in a full circle and they went into the gift shop. When I finally wandered in there, I saw Usagi-san with a crap load of souvenirs. He had hats, tee-shirts, key chains, etc., and everyone was looking at him in awed. I ran and looked at him with a shocked face. "What did I tell you about wasting money?" I yelled and he merely ignored me.

"I'll take all of this." The cashier girl looked surprised and tried to check out all of his purchases and he laid down a couple hundred. "Thank you." I ended up help carrying the bags with him. We put all the bags in the trunk and got back in the car. "So where are we going next?"

"A diner. Thanks for asking." I said sarcastically. We headed off to a diner for lunch and arrived within a few minutes. I got out of the car and we walked inside, hand and hand. We took a booth in the back of the restaurant and sat across from each other and shared a smile. Then, all of a sudden, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said in a cold tone.

"Misaki?" Of course Nii-chan would want to call now.

"Nii-chan, hey, what's up?" I said in a fake happy tone.

"Nothing just thought I would check on you. Oh and can you hand the phone to Usagi?" I reached over the phone and he nodded while taking the phone.

"Ah. Takahiro. Yeah...thanks...oh I have to go...yea I'll call you again sometime...okay bye." He handed the phone back to me and looked to see what time it was.

"It's already 4:45! Where the hell did the time go?" Usagi-san gave me a shrug and a waitress came to our table. Why can't it be man?

"Can I get your drinks and meals?" She asked. We nodded and she took Usagi-san's first with fan girl eyes. I had to bring it down a notch.

"Ehmm." I faked coughed and she looked at me and I gave her devil eyes. She got the hint and took my order and scurried off. Teach her to mess with _my_ man! The writer started to laugh at my act.

"Funny." I raised an eyebrow.

"She was messing with the wrong person's man. My bad for making her leave." His face showed amusement.

_-Usagi-san POV-_

Our lunch arrived by that same waitress and I saw Misaki giving her a cute death glare that was scaring her. He looked satisfied with his progress and started eating. He took a bite of his sandwich and was slightly dripping his lettuce and tomato. He looked adorable with the way he chewed; it makes me think about how he showed a different side of himself last night. It was almost intimidating and scary. I want to ask him about it, but I don't want to pry into his life. But what if something like that was to happen again. I needed to and stop double thinking about asking.

"Misaki." I said after taking a sip of my coffee. He looked up with a face full of food.

"Yeah?" I waited and let him chew up his food and drink a bit of his soda to wash it down.

"About last night," I started and he got curious about what I was about to say. "How come you were acting that way with that kid who started insulting you? I know that he was wrong in saying all that stuff, but you completely changed. Why?" He looked down and hesitated to say anything. I started to feel guilty for bringing it up all of a sudden. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"No...no. It was going to come up sooner or later. I just wish it was later though. I guess this would be good time to tell you now." He started and I got prepared for what I was about to hear. "You know when I was 8, my parents died." I nodded. "Well after that I sort of closed up and didn't really talk to anyone except for my best friend Shinobu. He was the only one who ever got through, except for the guy I mentioned in the Ferris wheel. His name is Yamada Saitou. But the really drama started happening when I was 13; I was broken. It started between Nii-chan barely enough money to support us and a kid saying 'At least I didn't kill my parents.' type thing and I started thinking that the world would have been better without me. So I started doing drugs and getting myself into a lot of fights which is why I'm freakishly strong. I don't know exactly how I got out of that but I was glad I did. The worst thing was that I was stealing money from Nii-chan just to get the drugs which was making the situation worse." He finished telling his story and I could only look at him with sympathetic eyes. "Sorry you had to find out this way."

"No. I shouldn't have pride. But I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He looked confused.

"For hearing in all that and knowing that past." He shook his head.

"Don't be. The past is the past and you can't change that. You're my today, my tomorrow and my future." I smiled and stood up to kiss him across the table and I felt Misaki smile.

"You know all this talk makes me kind of horny." He looked a little irritated

"Seriously! Is that all you think about?"

"No. I think about you." Misaki just shook his head and finished the last of his sandwich. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?" He nearly spit out his food at my question.

"NO! I'm not doing it in a public bathroom." I gave a pout that didn't seem to work to on him so I gave it up. But was soon hit with a fantastic idea. I'm real low on Misaki; a kiss doesn't do anything. I dropped my chopstick on the floor.

"Dang it. I dropped my chopstick." He just gave me a looked as I went under the table to get it. I went over to his jeans and started to tease little Misaki.

"What do you think you're doing?" He half shouted. I gave a shrug.

"I was low on Misaki. I need a serious refill." He looked really pissed.

"Ah. Stop...I don't want any weird looks. AH!" I started to enjoy myself until I heard a certain voice.

"Um..is everything okay here?" I saw him nod while his head continued to stroke my hair. "Where did Usami-san go?" I felt him tense up.

"The bathroom. Why?" His voice went cold and i stopped what I was doing.

"Oh well, when he gets back, can you give him this?" Misaki took it and looked at it and his face went into full anger.

"Why should I?" I saw her feet back up and I knew this was the other Misaki taking over.

"Well, I realized that he was the famous novelist, Usami Akihiko. I kind of wanted to get him to call and see if he wants to go out."

"Why did you have to mention he's famous? Can't you see that he is more than just a famous novelist, but a real person?" Shit, he was pissed!

"Well I was just wanted to know-" She was interrupted by Misaki.

"Well let me save you the trouble; No. You're just a gold-digger like all the other fan girls." She backed away and turned around. "Oh and another thing, he's taken." He smiled victoriously and I started to pick up the pace again. He looked back at me. "Finish or I'll kill you." A smirk appeared on my face and he looked like he was in paradise. "He was panting and I sat back in my seat. "Satisfied?

"Very." He rubbed his forehead and then looked at his cell phone.

"Damn. We gotta go!" He got up and set the money down on the table, but noticed that there was none for a tip. I chuckled and got up with him and saw him stick his tongue out at the waitress and leave the diner. Misaki jumped in the car and I followed behind him and drove off.

"So where are we going at," I looked at my watch. "6:08 at night?"

"It's a surprise. Now keep following my directions." Eventually we got there and it was a woods. I got out and I saw him grab a blanket from the trunk. "Come on." We walked through the woods and apparently he wasn't scared about the sounds coming from the dark and kept walking. Soon we found an empty area past the woods and he laid the blanket down. He grabbed my hand. "Sit and watch." I sat down next to him and he leaned on my shoulder and took it as a hint to wrap my arms around him.

"So how did you find this place?" I asked and he looked up.

"Shinobu lives close and one day we were walking and decided to explore the woods. If you walk deep enough in it, we made a secret hideout for the two of us. After that we went a little further and found this place. Peaceful, isn't it?" I nodded and he checked his phone again and sat up straight. "Okay look up at the sky and wait for it in...three...two...one and..." There were fireworks in the sky that said "Happy Birthday Usagi-san." My face lit up and I forgot that today was my own birthday. "Happy birthday."

"So this is why you were running all over the place and calling people last night."

"Yup. This was all for you."

"You know the only thing I wanted for my birthday was to spend the day with you." I looked him in his big, emerald eyes. "I love you Misaki." His eyes widened and a smile spread across face.

"I love you too Usagi-san." Misaki leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I took advantage and started to slide my tongue in his mouth and he opened it with his hand behind my head to deepen it. I broke the kiss.

"You know there isn't going back so either you want to do it here or back in the car." He looked around and saw he looked kind of comfortable and shrugged.

"Here" I smiled and laid him down on the blanket and started kissing him more rough and passionately. Soon, I started to kiss down his jawbone and down his neck and held his onto his waist. I took it off his shirt and began kissing down his chest and suck on one of his pick nipples; nipping and tormenting it. Once I was done with that one, I started the same treatment to the other and kissed his way down to his pants. He sat up and started to unbutton my shirt and kiss my neck on the way down and started to suck on my nipples as well.

"Feisty are we?" I smirked and before i knew it, we were making a mess of each other.

He slowly let go of my shoulders and I pulled out of him and laid next to him. "Happy, birthday boy?" I smiled and held the heavy breathing boy.

"Very." We stayed that way until our breathing slow down. "Want to go back home? We've been out all day." He nodded and we started putting our clothes back on. In a few minutes we got up with the blanket and headed back to the car. When we were there, we sat in and took off back to the penthouse.

_-Misaki POV-_

Well I have to say, that was a nice birthday I could have given to Usagi-san. I'm proud. We came back home and he went to sit on the couch.

"Oh by the way," I started as I went to the refrigerator to pull out something. "I'm not 100% sure if you like sweets or not so I got you vanilla." I pulled out a birthday cake that said "Happy Birthday Usagi-san!" and set it on the table. He walked over and held me by the waist.

"I'm not that big a fan of sweets, but I do eat them every now and then. Like this morning." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. "But this is nice." I smiled and relaxed in his arms. "I do know where this cake belongs though." He let me go and grabbed a handful of the cake and smashed it on my face. "That looks a lot better." The birthday man started laughing and I just stood there

"Okay. Two can play at that game." I grabbed a handful of the cake and coated his face with the yellow cake and white icing. "Now we're even." I stated. But he merely shook his head.

"_This_ means war." We both grabbed some cake and pushed the cake to each other and started throwing it. It was a birthday cake food fight and it was seriously fun. He took the last bit of cake and threw it at my face.

"No fair. That was the last of it!" We started laughing while looking at each other. I walked close to him. "You look good in cake. You should wear it more often." Usagi-san wiped a little off his face and started chuckling. "We should go take a shower."

"Not by yourself today?" He asked surprised.

"Nope. I want my lover with me." I started to walk up the stairs and stopped halfway there. "Also, I want you to help me get the cake out of my hair." A smile appeared on his face and he caught up to me and we took a shower and watched the cake and icing down the drain. Once we were done, we went to Usagi-san's bedroom for bed, where we held each other until we fell asleep. All I could think about was:

_Happy Birthday Usagi-san._

**A/N: Hooray it is done! Another chapter completed and I have to say, it is my longest chapter yet.**


	10. Another Idea

**A/N: Hi hi! Me again. I apologize that I won't be updating that often because I will be extremely busy with sports and midterms. So I think I will update one more time before spring break but this might be the last so enjoy it while you can. Enjoy.**

**I apologize that I don't own Junjou Romantica or else this story would be the storyline in the show!**

_-Misaki POV-_

After a busy day yesterday, we decided to just spend the day in the apartment together. We spent the day just being with each other and watching lame TV and enjoying our time together. At night, we wanted to watch a movie although we couldn't decide. He wanted a romantic (gay) comedy, but I wanted a horror movie.

"I want a romantic comedy!" He argued.

"I want a horror!" I yelled back.

"Well since I suggested the movie, I get what I want." I raised an eyebrow.

"No. It doesn't work that way!" Usagi-san gave me a sigh.

"Then what do you suppose we do about this?" I looked at him stern.

"There is only one way to settle this." He gave me a curious look. "Rock. Paper. Scissors." I stated and he looked intrigued.

"Okay. Best 2 out of 3." I nodded.

"Deal." I we got our fists ready.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" We said simultaneously. He chose paper and I chose rock.

"Dammit!" I got a smirk from him. We did another round.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" We said again; this time, he chose scissors and I kept with rock.

"Yay! Only 1 more round." Both of us had a smirk on our faces and went for one more round.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Our hearts were racing and we both looked at our hands. Usagi-san had scissors and I had paper.

"Dammit!" The man did a victory hum and smirked.

_10 minutes later._

The room was dark and Usagi-san just put in the movie and was waiting for me to sit and join him. I popped the popcorn and put it in a bowl and walked over to him. Once I was there, I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest with a pout on my face.

"Oh don't be a sore loser, Misaki. You just have to know that I always get what I want." I took a small glance at him and smirked.

"Hmm. I guess no sex for a week then huh?" The man had horror written all over his face and I had to chuckle. "Looks like you don't always get what you want."

"Fine. We'll watch the horror movie." He started to get up until I stopped him.

"No. You won fair and square. We're watching your movie." I said softly. He smiled and leaned over me.

"You're so sweet." I put a hand on the side of his face and brought his lips to mine. I pulled back and smiled. "You should really sit in my lap." He was just _too_ blunt. I shook my head and put the popcorn in my lap.

"No. I'm going to sit here and watch the movie." The writer rolled his eyes and lifted me to sit on his lap. I knew it wasn't going to last long.

"See, you never learn." He bit my ear and gave me a shudder throughout my body.

"Whatever." I laid against his chest and we began to watch the movie. I was enjoying our time together and was laughing with Usagi-san during the movie. Soon enough it was done and we went off to bed. I lay next to him, in his arms and started to drift off. "I'm glad I got to spend the weekend with you. I love you." Sleep took over his and the last thing I heard was...

"I love you too, my precious Misaki."

_Next Morning_

We got up and did our early morning routine. I took my shower with him and made breakfast for the both of us. I grabbed my school bag because I had to keep it with me to make sure Nii-chan would believe I'm being tutored, and we went to his sports car so he could drop me off at school. When we got there, we both leaned in half way to kiss one another. It was soft and gently at first until it became passionate with Usagi-san's tongue in my mouth. One kiss after another and I knew it had to stop there. I broke the kiss and looked into his amazing eyes.

"Love you." I whispered against his lips.

"Love you too." He whispered back and gave me one last kiss. "Have a good day."

"You too." I got out of the car and gave him one last wave and entered the building. I walked through the hallways and came into the class. I set my bag down and Shinobu smirked as he came in after me. I stared at the strange boy and he started giving an exaggerated slow clap.

"If it isn't Takahashi Misaki. The biggest man whore on this side of Tokyo." He continued his clap and I was surprised on his statement.

"I'm not a man whore." He shook his head.

"Oh yes you are. Not everyone lives with their boyfriend on the weekends; full of passion. So tell me, how many times." I tilted my head confused.

"How many what?" He stopped the clap and looked at me stupidly.

"You know what I'm talking about. How many love making sessions did you guys hold." I looked away after thinking about the disappointing number. I open my mouth to answer but he beats me to it. "Don't tell me. Um...I'll guess 6 times." I shook my head. "Okay, I'll go to 4." I shook it again. "Fine. I'll raise it to 8!"

"No we didn't do it 8 times!" I yelled just enough for only us to hear.

"Then how many." He looked at me curiously.

"1." I whispered but he started laughing. "Quit laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, but the great Misaki who is dating a grown man who is willing and definitely able to have sex and yet you only did it once. That's pure gold." I started to get mad but yet I felt like laughing too because the way he makes it sound, I should have done him more.

"It was his birthday and it was one of those spur the moment type things." He just shook his head.

"Your punishment is to tell me _everything_ that happened."

"Wow, that's my punishment?" He sat down in his chair and looked at me.

"No. You were going to tell me either way. At lunch you will spill." I gave a sigh as my saying yes. Once it was lunch, we went up to the roof like always and I was about to tell him everything. Shinobu sat down against the fence. "Alright, talk." I told him about the amusement park, Usagi-san's birthday and last night. He made a long whistling noise.

"Yeah."

"That was all sweet, and partially hilarious." I nodded in agreement. "But I have an idea."

"Inform me." He smirked and his blue-gray eyes looked mischievous. I never liked that face.

"Well, you love Usami-san, right?" I nodded."And you want to see him happy, right?" I nodded once more. "Then maybe you want to have long, hot, passionate, and unbelievable sex." I nodded again. "Then on Saturday, we will go out and buy some..._supplies_ for your night with him." I started thinking about that and thought it would be a great idea but only one problem.

"Um...one thing." he nodded. "From Friday night to Monday morning is Usagi and Misaki time. You don't mess with or interfere in Usagi and Misaki time." Shinobu just rolled his eyes.

"Deal with it. You'll thank me later." I sighed and looked at him.

"I guess."

"That's the spirit!" He gave me a pat on the back and started eating in his bento. When lunch and school was over, I walked home and started to call Usagi-san. It took a few rings before he answered.

"Hello." His voice was hoarse and cold.

"Jeez, sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing." I said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, I was taking a nap. What's up?" His tone changed.

"Um. I was wondering...when is your next deadline due?" I asked.

"Saturday. Why?"

"And how far are you?"

"Not even halfway done." I nearly dropped my phone. What was with this man!

"Wow. So do you think you could finish before then?"

"Why?" I didn't want to give away a surprise.

"I have something planned and I want your undivided attention. Think of it as a reward for finishing on time. You just have to finish it before Saturday at midnight. Okay?" I heard a sigh on the phone.

"You're lucky I love you." I smiled.

"Trust me; I'll make it worth your wild." I reached my apartment and looked in my pockets for the keys.

"You better." I found them and opened the door and started to walk in.

"I will don't worry. Now get to work." I heard another sigh.

"I'm giving up my nap for you. See you when I can. I love you." I smiled even wider.

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and I was face to face with Nii-chan. "Hey, what are you doing home so soon?"

"I needed something at the office that I left here. Misaki, I didn't know you were dating someone. Who is she?" I hate when he does this.

"Nii-chan, you know I'm gay. Please get rid of the idea that I might turn straight." He looked down for a second and looked back up.

"Yeah. So who is he." he sounded cheerful again.

"Somebody." I smiled and went into my room. I shut the door and sighed in relief. I'm so glad that I didn't say Usagi-san's name. Then shit would have started. Just wait and I might be able to tell him someday and maybe accept our relationship.

Maybe.

**A/N: Sorry it was ****kind of**** short but hey, I just had to have something to connect the chapters. See ****you next time. Happy reading!**


	11. His Reward

**A/N: Okay just going to warn all of the few people that read this chapter. The first I say...50% is dialogue but then the rest is all sex. Just warning! Not! Since this stupid rule with M fictions, this will almost defeat the purpose of the chapter.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica! :(**

_-Misaki POV-_

Okay, after waiting a _long,_ full week, Friday came and I was back at Usagi-san's. Ever since Monday, Shinobu had been talking nonstop about me and Usagi-san. It was a nice thought at first, but then it became irritating. I tried to keep calm and composure and let me tell you, it wasn't easy. I came in with my key and I saw an empty living room and heard a little groaning.

"I'm here Usagi-san." I shouted and I heard loud groaning and I heard the door to his study open and here came a grumpy Usagi-san with his fingers massaging his temples.

"Sssshhhhhh!" He hissed. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why?" I whispered. His eyes were blood shot and his shirt was opened and had a serious bed head.

"Isaka thought it would be a good idea to go and get me drunk because he thought I was working too hard. After about 3 glasses of Vodka, I lost touch with reality. I'm seriously hung over." I nodded and sat my school bag down to look for something and then went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I came back to him with pills and water.

"Here. I get headaches every now and then. Take it. I don't need you moaning and groaning that you head hurts." He nodded as he walked over to get the medicine. I took a seat on the couch and patted my lap and got a confused look from him. "Lay your head on my lap, it always made me feel better." I stated and after he set his glass on the coffee table, he walked wobbly over to me and sat down and laid his head on my lap. "Better?"

"A little. I've been working hard ever since you called me on Monday." He moaned; my hand caressed the side of his face and pushed his ash-colored hair out of his face and smiled.

"Well consider this a non-alcoholic induced, break." His eyes fluttered close and I continued to smile at his figure. "I swear you are the most handsome man in Japan." His eyes slowly opened and he turned to he could hug my lower back.

"I swear you are the softest person in Japan." He nuzzled into my crotch. Yeah, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. I heard the door bell ring and Usagi-san groaned into me and I wanted to get up and answer, but he kept holding me down to the couch.

"Come on. It could be important." I said softly with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"Nothing is more important than my time with you Misaki." He mumbled against me. My heart skipped a beat and I caressed the side of his face and bent down to kiss his cheek and the bell rung again and earned a load noise from Usagi-san.

"You know if you let me up, I could make the ringing stop." He hesitated but slowly sat up and I moved to the front door to answer. I opened the front door and saw that it was Nii-chan. I was surprised and scared to answer. "Nii-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Well you weren't answering you cell phone and I wanted to make sure that you got to Usagi's okay." I nodded and heard hard footsteps coming to the door.

"Misaki, whose at the...oh Takahiro. What a surprise. Would you like to come inside?" he stated like he wasn't in any pain at all.

"Thanks, but no. I just came to check if Misaki was here. Well, see you!" He said kinda loud and I saw Usagi-san flinch at sudden outburst. Nii-chan slammed the door shut to top it all off and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I just shook my head and he grabbed onto me. "Let's go to bed."

"As fun as that sounds, you need to go back to work." I slid my hands down his chest and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go." I pushed him to the stairs and he lazily walked into his office. He didn't come out for the rest of the night, even when I made dinner for the both of us. I just wrapped his up and put it in the fridge and went to bed, by myself. I felt lonely. I dozed off and around 1 in the morning, I felt him come into bed with me and wrap around his arms around me and fell back asleep.

In the morning, I got out of bed early and got dressed because I knew that I had to meet up with Shinobu. I made breakfast for him and got myself a quick bowl of cereal. I made coffee for my sleepy writer and I saw him coming down the stairs, half asleep.

"Hey." I walked over to him with his coffee and kissed him gently on the mouth. "Did you finish? You didn't come to bed until 1." He nodded.

"Thankfully yes." Usagi-san took a sip and made a tired smirk. "So what's my reward?"

"That comes later once I get back, so...see ya!" I kissed him and he grabbed my wrist so I would stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" He looked at me seriously. I looked everywhere around him.

"Out." I answered.

"With?"

"Shinobu." His eyes narrowed at me.

"Why?" I turned my head to look back at him.

"Because we're going shopping for supplies for your reward."

"Why couldn't you do that during the week? Between Friday night and Monday morning, that is you and me time. You don't interrupt you and me time." I looked at him wide eyed.

"That's what I said!" He raised an eyebrow and realized I walked into that one. "Look, just trust me. You're going to pretty happy with your reward and for you to get it; you have to let me leave." Usagi-san gave a long sigh.

"Fine. What time will you be back?" He questioned. I looked around because I didn't know what time I'd be back.

"I'll be back at..." I kissed him on the cheek. "See ya later!" I ran out of the house and left him feeling played. I felt kind of guilty but soon shook it off once I left the building and met Shinobu at the park. Once I got there, I saw him smirk at the sight of me.

"You ready?" His voice was sinister and it sent chills down my spine.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed and walked with Shinobu. "So where are we going first?"

"A convenient store I know of." I looked at him with extremely wide eyes.

"Last time you said 'I know of', I ended up with food poisoning! Where the hell are we heading to?" I shouted in fear.

"Relax; it's a convenient store that sells sex type things like condoms and lube." I was full blown relieved and continued to walk with him. When we got there, it was like a normal convenient store except that it had a sex section. I knew that was coming. He walked over to the isle and I trailed behind him, trying to turn my gaze away from this area. He stopped and looked deeply at few bottles of lube. "What's your favorite flavor?" I looked at him with a bored expression.

"Um...grape. Now can we get out of here?" I asked irritated. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the grape bottle. My disturbed friend continued to look around.

"I suppose you don't use condoms do you?" I shook my head.

"What for?" I said as it was it a stupid question. We're both guys and we don't have any diseases that we know of so what are they to us?

"Just checking." I saw him jump once he saw something and had an evil smirk on his face. "How do you feel about handcuffs, blind folds, or whipped cream?" I gave him a glare.

"I hate handcuffs and blind folds give me that eerie feeling. Whipped cream; is delicious but I don't want to eat them off his body or the other way around." I said straight. He gave me a defeated sigh.

"You're horrible to shop for. You're too picky." I nodded an agreeing. Shinobu picked a bunch of candles and started to walk to the checkout line with the bottle and we soon left. God loves me. I was surly hoping that we were about to go home, but those plans were ruined. "Okay, onto our next stop." I groaned and walked behind the boy. We talked the whole way about stupid stuff we saw on the street or just talking like old times. It made me miss the old times we use to hang out together. We finally reached our destination.

"Why the hell are we at a costume shop when Halloween is 7 months away?" No response. I rolled my eyes and just walked with him inside the building. Shinobu walked past the Men's section and I started to become very suspicious. "Okay, why are we in the WOMENS section of the store?" I shouted and he finally stopped at a costume he seemed to like. He pulled it out and smirked; my eyes popped out of my head and I looked at him stupidly. "I am not wearing that!" I yelled.

"Oh yes you are. Since you wouldn't do any other kind of sex trend, cosplay is the last thing that would be fun." I sighed and took a look at the sexy maid costume and began to think that it might be fun. "Think about it. Usami-san is your master and you would do anything to make him happy. I think it's a good scenario." I looked at the costume again and gave a long sigh because I knew there wasn't a way to get out of this.

"Fine." I took the maid outfit to the cashier where I was looked at strangely and continued with my purchase and went to leave the store. Shinobu looked at me and smirked. "Well, see ya." I went to leave in the opposite of him and he pulled me back.

"Oh no you don't." I looked at him confused. "We haven't really hung out in a while. I mean sure we talk, but all we ever talk about is you and Usami-san. I want to have my Misaki that liked talking about random crap and guys' asses." I chuckled and looked at him. I do miss those days too. I guess Usagi-san wouldn't be mad if I were to hang out with a friend. It's not like I'm cheating, but with an old friend.

"Okay." We headed off into town and saw a movie, went out to lunch and went to the park and actually played on the equipment. Let me tell you, there isn't anything funnier than seeing two high school students going down a kiddy slide. The two of us had a really awesome time together. I checked my phone to see what time it was and it was already 5. I knew it was time to go and told him I was going home. "I hate to ruin our time, but I have a master to pleasure." He laughed and nodded.

"Give me details." I nodded mutually and headed back to the penthouse. I fished the keys out and unlocked the door and saw a him sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"I'm home." I stated and got a glare from him. "What?"

"Where have you been? You've been gone for over _7_ hours. Whatever happened to getting supplies for tonight? Not stay out for entire day with someone else." I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the couch and planted a kiss on his lips. Not just a peck, a nice and gentle kiss and he shut up.

"We were shopping for supplies and after we were done, he felt like he never got to really hand out with me anymore and we just stayed out the whole day." I put a hand on the side of his face. "I'm sorry for letting it interfere with our time together." I heard a sigh and smiled. "Now, you have my undivided attention." He smirked.

"That's right. So where is this surprise I get for being a good boy?" I held up the bag and smirked myself.

"That will be coming in just a couple of minutes." I headed upstairs and went up to the bedroom and shut the door, about to change and set up the room with candles. I started to take the costume out of the package and started to blush. I saw it came with a 'so short, it's stupid' outfit that came with a white and black ruffled headband and white thigh-high stockings. I began to lose confidence and I had to call Shinobu. It took a few rings before he answered. "I don't think I can do this." I said first.

"You're not chickening out of this. Only I and he will know about this. Don't feel embarrassed." I took a few deep breaths and I pictured a very happy looking Usagi-san.

"Okay. I think I'm better now." I breathed.

"Good." I was about to hang up and was stopped by him. "Wait! Just remember to act adorable and don't wear underwear!" before I could say anything, he hung up on me. Thanks friend. I shook it off and started to change into the costume and looked in the mirror. Oh yeah, I couldn't look anymore fuckable. I took a deep breath lit every candle in the room and walked out.

"Okay. Close your eyes." I called from the balcony. "Are they closed?"

"Yes." I nodded to myself and went down the stairs and walked right in front and saw that he did have his eyes closed. I felt my face heat up intensely.

"Okay, open." Usagi-san slowly opened his eyes and they were wide. He eyed me in any way possible.

"Misaki, you look..."

"Ridiculous, I know." I finished the sentence for him. I walked a little stood right in front of him and looked down.

"I was going to say amazing." I looked up at him and my face was a tomato.

"Really?" He nodded. I climbed on his lap and straddled him. He cupped my face with both hands and laid a sweet passionate kiss on me. I place my hands over his and stayed like that for a few moments and pulled away. I scooted closer so that our chests were touching and I was pretty much grinding against him and put my arms around his neck. "What would my master want me to do?" I looked into his eyes and right then I knew that I wasn't going to be able to walk for the next few weeks.

"Make me feel good." After he said that. We shared four rounds of hot, amazing sex.

I was extremely tired and so was he but he had the nerve to ask me something that I didn't want to hear.

"So you wanna go for another round? He asked while stroking my seriously damp hair.

"No...way...Misa...ki...tired..." I paused between each word and I was close to sleep when I let this sentence fall out of my mouth. "I love you Usagi-san." Then nightfall occurred in my eyes.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done. Let me tell you, I wrote this story in a period of three days. It may not be my longest but it is the longest chapter. (Not anymre!) I've written. **


	12. I'm at war

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and it's Spring Break! QUESTION! To those who read my story, would you like me to start a new story during this current story? I need like 5 comments telling me you want me to! Anyway onto the chapter!**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica! Don't forget to comment!**

_-Misaki POV-_

RING!

I toss and turn in bed next to Usagi-san.

RING!

I began to moan and groan while covering my ears.

RING!

I lost it. I sat up from the bed and stood up to only fall on the ground. My lower back and my ass were extremely sore! I tried to get back up but all I was able to army crawl to my pants and finally found my phone. It read Shinobu on it and I was about to explode in a million pieces.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want!" I hissed on the phone and heard a slight suckle from him.

"I take it your tired. Wait, did you guys _just_ finish?" I was boiling in anger.

"NO WE DIDN'T! We finished at around 1 last night!" There was silence at the other end.

"Oh...so how many rounds? Which is the reason why I called?" I sighed and I heard Usagi-san start to wake up.

"4." I whispered.

"Misaki, who are you talking to this early?" He sat up and looked at me. I smiled and held up a finger meaning 'I'll me there in a minute'.

"Yeah, I have to go. I'm going back to bed."

"At 11 am. Whatever, I'll let you go back to cuddling. Give me details later."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and went to crawl back to bed. Once I got there, I used my muscles to push myself back on the bed and got a strange look from the writer.

"Why are you crawling instead of walking?" He looked like he was about to laugh at my pain.

"Well after having fun last night, my body isn't taking it very well." He nodded with a light snicker. We laid back in bed together and placed my head on his chest and nearly fell asleep with the man I love. The reason why I nearly fell asleep was because I started to realize I was still wearing the stupid costume and I felt dry cum all over me. I sat up and he looked at me confused. "I'm going to take a bath." He nodded and started to get up with me. By the time he got to the door, I was still in bed. "You mind taking me to the bathroom? I can't walk."

"Sure." A chuckle came from his mouth as carried me in a bridal style to the bathroom. He set me on the sink and I began to take off the costume.

"Oh one more thing." He looked at me with curiosity. "I don't want to be a bother but would you got to 'my bedroom' and go in the duffel bag and get any tee-shirt, black shorts and...underwear?" He nodded and left while I went to start the hot soothing bath. I took off the outfit and the thigh-high stockings and waited for him to come back. When he did, the bath was ran and I was sitting there completely naked. Usagi-san sat down the clothes and got in the tub first and I followed after he was settled. I cuddled up against him and used my index finger to draw a pattern on his chest and got to thinking.

"Hey, do you think we'll be together forever? I asked while looking up at him. I saw a smile on his gorgeous face.

"I don't know. I want you forever and I won't let anyone else take you away from me. You try to leave, I'll lock you up." He said in a soft, possessive voice. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I know this isn't possible, but if we had kids together, what do you think they'll look like?"

"Hmm, well first they'd be boys and second I think...silver hair and green eyes." I started laughing at the mental picture.

"Or brown hair and lavender eyes?" He started laughing too. "Yeah we'd have cute kids. Although the sad thing is, I hate kids." I stated.

"Tell me about it." Usagi-san said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Says the one with toys-r-us in their bedroom." He gave a glare.

"That is just for my personal amusement." I shook my head and got out of the tub.

"Whatever you say, _Master_." I smiled as I began to dry myself off. He came after me and started to dry off as well. When I finished getting dressed, I limped out of the room and held tightly onto the rail on my way down the stairs and got funny looks from the man. "Try being me and getting fucked 4 times in a row. Constant slamming!" Usagi-san chuckled and picked me up in another bridal carry and placed me onto the couch.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as last week, we didn't do anything accept be with each other and sadly my weekend ended quickly. And just like a normal Monday morning. I got ready to go to school, ate breakfast and Usagi-san dropped me off at school. Although, right before I got out of the car, he planted a hot, steamy kiss on me and I was about to say screw school and go screw him. But sadly, it had to end.

For now anyways.

_-Hiroki POV-_

I took the day off from school and decided to go over to Akihiko's place and return the books. When I got there he answered the door with a bored expression. He walked inside and left the door open, so I took it as he let me in. Once I walked in, I found him going up the stairs and stopped.

"So why are you here?" He asked coldly.

"Cause I felt like it. Why are you in a bad mood?" I spat back.

"I miss my Misaki." He said smirking. Misaki? Where have I heard that name? Shit. I remember. It's that brat who figured out about me and Akihiko's past. I still don't know how he put the pieces together. Takahashi Misaki. Yeah. He first is in love with Takahiro and now he's fucking his little brother. Pedophile.

"Misaki? You mean Takahashi Misaki, right?" He nodded. "Yeah about that brat..." His eyebrows furrowed at me and I could tell he was sort of getting angry.

"He _isn't_ a brat. He's my lover. I would appreciate if you wouldn't call him that." My eyes widened as I looked at the pissed off man. I never knew that he could act this way about someone; using that cold tone. Never has he ever even said anything like that about Takahiro. He must care about the kid.

"Well sorry, but he started it." Akihiko gave a sigh.

"Look. I don't know what happened between you two but it ends here. Now tell me what happened so I could have somewhat of an understanding." He said irritated.

"Well it was my first day working at the school and I was taking attendance and read over his name. When I asked if his brother was Takahiro, he snapped and gave me an attitude." I finished and he walked to the couch.

"What did you say about Takahiro that might have set him off?" He picked up a book and looked at the cover.

"I just said they don't look alike."

"See that's where you went wrong." I looked at him confused and he gave another sigh. "He doesn't like being compared to his brother. Sure he loves him in all, but just something about him makes him angry. So don't bring him up when he's around, okay?" I nodded and sat down across from him. For the next couple of hours, me and Akihiko kept talking about books and what's new; it was all nice, until _he_ came in

"Hey Usagi...san." I said that last part in an ice cold voice. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Misaki. You know Hiroki." He smiled and walked to the boy; giving him a kiss.

"Yeah. I do. Why is he here?" I stood and looked at him sternly.

"Ditto." I simply said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I asked you first." I rolled my eyes. "But since I'm the mature one, I'm here because I forgot my cell phone." He stated and walked into the kitchen to get it, which it was there. "See?" He waved his phone.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"So now that I answered your question, answer mine." Misaki demanded. I did as he said, but with glare cover my face.

"To talk to Akihiko. My best friend." The brat shook his head and I smirked. "But you do know what they say, Bros before Hoes, right." His face showed a pissed off scowl.

"Okay, one, are you implying that you come before I do? Two, are you saying that I'm his hoe?" His green eyes were wide and showed nothing but hate and anger.

"Yeah, I do come first." I walked until I was a foot away from him. "Okay and tell if you have or have not gone down on him before." Misaki looked away and hesitated to answer because I knew what is was.

"So...I have." I smirked in victory but it soon faded. "At least I know how to pleasure someone and have them moaning _my_ name and instead of someone else's." I didn't say anything and just wanted to rip that kid into pieces. I thought he wouldn't go that low to bring it up but he did. "Can't handle it can you. Sad you're losing a verbal match to a 16 year-old. Pathetic." I was about to explode until Akihiko stepped in.

"Enough!" We both looked to his direction. "As funny as it seemed at first to have my best friend," He pointed at me. "And my lover," He pointed to the kid. "Fight like this but now it's just ridiculous." He stood up and walked to the door, blocking it. "Now neither of you two are going to leave until you guys aren't enemies anymore."

There was silence between us. We kept constantly looking at each other and opening our mouths but then closing them. I wanted to stop this, but my pride wouldn't let it. Maybe; maybe we could drop this rivalry and become friends. Outside of school of course. I think I can but he beat me to it.

"I'm...willing to give this up for Usagi-san." I raised an eyebrow. "And because I'm tired of this. I don't want to feel hatred every time I see your face." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm...willing also." I whispered loud enough. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Was that so hard?" Akihiko asked and we both shook our heads. "Peace. Now I can go back to bed." We both chuckled.

"But you want to know what's kind of creepy?" Misaki started. "That except for the eyes and the height difference, we look identical." Now that I thought about it, we do look a lot alike.

"That's pretty disturbing." I said and the other two nodded. Misaki walked over to the man and gave him a kiss.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered against his lips. Akihiko nodded. He went and started to leave and I followed behind him. I waved my goodbyes and headed out the door. Once we were outside, we started walking in the same direction.

"I'll walk you home." Before he had a chance to object, I cut him off. "Don't argue, just go with it. I don't want Akihiko to blame me if something happened to you." We kept walking and the silence became overwhelming. "You know he really loves you. When I called you a brat, he got all defensive and protective. He was never like that with Takahiro. You're something special, you know?" He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So does sensei have someone?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's a pediatrician and part time flower guy thing." Misaki raised an eyebrow. "His name is Nowaki. Kusama Nowaki. We've been together for 4 years."

"You sound happy. As happy as I am with Usagi-san. I'm cool with that." We apparently arrived at his apartment.

"You know, you're not as bad of a brat as I thought you were." I stated and walked into the elevator with him.

"Yeah, you're not as much of a dick as I thought either." The teenager smiled and we walked out of the elevator to his door. "Well, see you in class tomorrow." I stood there and looked at him deeply and admired his beauty. His eyes and soft brown hair. My hand caressed the side of his face. "Kamijou-sensei?"

"Call me Hiroki." I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't react at first but then started to push until I pinned his hands above his head. I kissed him more passionately and tried to slip my tongue into his mouth until he bit my lip causing me to release my grip on his hands but still remain in lip lock. Once his hands were free, he grabbed my shoulders and kneed me into the stomach. He was breathing hard for a second and then calmed down with his wide green eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled with his hand covering his mouth.

"I don't know. It just happened." He continued to look at me. "How am I going to tell Nowaki?" I whispered.

"You. How the hell am I suppose to tell Usagi-san? I've already cheated on him once!" He yelled even louder and I could tell he was upset. I started to turn around and walk away.

"See you in class tomorrow." Is all I said and walked to the place which I sadly dread.

_-Misaki POV-_

Oh my God! My freaking Literature teacher just kissed me and I'm freaking out. I walked into the house, only to be greeted by Nii-chan and his fiancé.

"Hey Misaki." They both said at the same time while giggling. I forced a smile and walked into my bedroom and plopped onto my bed. I felt a tight pain in my chest and I held onto the locket as I turned to look at the ceiling. _What the am I going__?_ to do was all I could think. He's not going like it this time. I've already done it once and here I go cheating again, but this time I didn't want it. I pushed him away and tried my best to reject him. I couldn't do this anymore; I needed to tell him about what happened and it would happen tonight. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. It took a few rings until he answered.

"Usagi-san. We need to talk. Can you meet me in the park, like now?" I said first

"Okay. Misaki, are you okay. You sound like you're about to cry." He sounded worried and I felt a stream of tears about to leave my eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Just meet me in 5. See you." I hung up and I went and walked out of the house. I began to briskly walk and it soon turned into a jog and I began to run and within a few moments, I was at the park. I sat down on a bench and waited for him to come. Usagi-san came a couple minutes after me and sat next to me.

"You know the scariest words you can ever tell your boyfriend or girlfriend is 'We need to talk'." I took a glance at him and started crying again.

"It's not what you think it means." I started. "I needed to talk to you about Kamijo- Hiroki." He waited for me to continue. "He kissed me." His eyes widened and looked angry, sad and a hint of betrayal.

"He kissed you?" I nodded. "When?"

"He walked me home because he didn't want you getting upset if anything were to happen to me. Then when we were saying our goodbyes and told me to call him Hiroki and kissed me." He looked down at his hands. "I didn't want it. I tried to push him away but he pinned my hands above my head so I bit his lip and kneed him in the stomach to get him off of me. I'm so sorry." I began to sob.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." I looked at him and he put his arm around me. "I'll talk to him about this and you just stay out of this and pretend it didn't happen." I looked at him confused.

"Why aren't you anymore angry? Your _best friend _just kissed your _lover_. That would usually set a person off." I said a little irritated and he sighed.

"Trust me, I'm beyond angry. I've never felt so betrayed." Now it was my turn to put my arm around him.

"It's okay. I've been there but not in this type situation. We'll get through it." He smiled a little and we just held each other. "As long as we love each other, everything else doesn't matter."

"Yeah." We stayed like that for a little bit and I decided that I want to go back to Usagi-san's and he let me. I just wanted to get through all this crap. I didn't want this to happen but of course something like this would and there is only one thing that I can do about it.

Suck it up.

**A/N: I'm done! Okay there may or m****ay not be a scene between Usagi-san and ****Hiroki but it depends on my mood. Any way don't forget to comment if you think that I should start another story or not. I need at least 5 comments! See ya!**


	13. Blackmail

**A/N: OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated this story in almost a month. That is ridiculous! So to make up for it, I've decided to make a chapter for this story and my other one. This is the chapter where all the drama would start to unfold. Enjoy this not so dramatic chapter!**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica at all! Sad face.**

_-Misaki POV-_

Okay, Usagi-san and I have been together for a little over a month now and things are going well. Although I don't know how we managed to survive that Kamijou-sensei drama (I may right a flashback about what happened.) but we did it. But all that was about to come to an end when I met this kid who is standing right here in front of me.

I don't know, but I feel like I've seen this kid before. He had short black hair, with big yellow eyes, was shorter than Shinobu and absolutely adorable! He kept looking down at the ground and he was slightly blushing; he looked like he wanted to tell me something and I waited patiently so I wouldn't scare him off.

"Um...Takahashi-senpai," He started and continued to look down. "I...well um...I love you." He blurted out and looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at his collar and saw that he was a first year. He waited patiently to hear my response.

"I'm flattered, but first I already have someone and second, I don't even know your name, let alone know you." His huge eyes widened.

"You don't remember me?" Okay so apparently I have seen him before. I shook my head. "It was like a month ago, but it was in the bathroom and I accidently ran into you. You also showed me which stall to use." I nodded in my remembering of him.

"Oh, that was you?" I received a nod. "Okay. So what's your name?"

"Nazumia. Nazumia Nao." He whispered.

"So Nazumia-kun, I hate to reject you but like I said, I have a boyfriend already. Sorry." He nodded in embarrassment. "But hey, don't be sad. I'll tell you this, you're pretty damn cute and I bet that some other guy would love to date you. Don't be stuck on me okay?" He smiled and nodded. From the background, I heard Shinobu call me from the down the hall. "See you around." He nodded enthusiastically. I smiled one last time and went to Shinobu.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously.

"I just got confessed to. " I said all high and mighty and I could tell he got angry.

"Again?" He yelled. I nodded and started laughing.

"Don't hate me, hate my personality and looks." I stated arrogantly.

"Whatever."

_-Nazumia POV-_

It was after school and I was sitting on a bench, waiting for my dad to come pick me up. Since this morning when I confessed to Takahashi-senpai, I feel relieved but yet disappointed. I'm just happy that he called me cute! That gives me some hope in the future that he may fall for me. And speak of the devil, I saw him walking out of the school building by himself and thought I would go talk to him, but he went running to the front gates. He walked right up to the red sports car and the next thing I knew he was hugging some man.

I began to think that the man was just a family friend until I saw him kiss senpai. I was shocked. No. Beyond shocked. I was angry. Why the hell would senpai want to have an older guy when he can have me? I bet I was way better than him, and he could probably a pedophile for the fact that senpai isn't even 18 yet. I could turn him in but Takahashi-senpai wouldn't like that at all. I don't want to do this but the only way to get him to break up with that guy was to blackmail.

He's in deep shit.

My dad came right after I saw them and he could tell I was angry. He chose not to say anything and I couldn't blame him. When we came home, I went straight to my bedroom and thought of ways to hurt him. It felt dirty but I didn't care. For the rest of the night, I stayed in my bedroom and didn't come out and went to bed around 11 and woke up at 7. Got dressed, had a little bit of cereal and was on my way to exploit the one I love.

I didn't see him in the halls in the morning and so I waited until lunch to see him and I waited outside his classroom for him to come out. When he finally did, and he looked shocked.

"Oh hey Nazumia-kun. What do you need?" He asked and I looked everywhere else but his gorgeous green eyes.

"Nothing, I was wondering if we could have lunch." Senpai smiled and nodded. He brought me up, on top of the roof and we sat and ate. It was quiet at first and I had to break it up. "Um. Takahashi-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering about your boyfriend." He almost spit out his food and looked at me curiously. "Stuff like how old he is, is he in college, does he go here, and what do you like about him and that kind of stuff." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know all that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I just want to know." I looked at him with a glare.

"Well I don't think I feel comfortable talk-"

"Oh cut the crap. I already know who you're dating. Usami Akihiko, the famous novelist right?" He looked at me wide eyed.

"How do you know that?" His tone sounded scared. Right where I wanted it to be.

"I saw you two after school. And I suggest that you listen to what I have to say in order to keep him from going to jail." He looked a little pissed.

"What would make him go to jail?"

"The fact that you're a minor and he's a grown adult. I can report it and sent him to jail. You wouldn't want that, would you?" He shook his head.

"Even if he did go, he has the money to bail himself out. So what's the point?"

"If that doesn't work, than I could tell your brother about your relationship with him, right? He knows doesn't he?" He looked terrified.

"No. Why do want to hurt us like this anyway?" He yelled angrily.

"Because I want to. The only way I won't do anything is if you break up with him, and date me." He smirked.

"I'll do it." I was wide eyed at his answer, but there was more to it. "When hell freezes over." I frowned.

"Oh come one. What do you see in him anyway?" He shrugged.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I became really pissed.

"Fine. If you want to play it that way and not do as I tell you. I'll tell your brother right after school today." He shrugged again.

"I dare you." Senpai stood up and started to head for the door. "Oh and when I said that any guy would be lucky to date you, I must have been on drugs." He chuckled and walked to the door and left me with my evil thoughts.

I shook in anger and sadness. I never thought that he would say that. My heart was broken and felt like there was no way in hell that it would ever be fixed. If he can't learn to dish it out that I guess I have to teach him that nobody messes with me. I got up and started laughing to myself and started towards the door. I couldn't wait until after school so see his brother. The best part is...

He's screwed.

**A/N: Wow that only took me**** an hour to write today. It must be from the lack of writing****.**** Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter. More drama to come!**


	14. Confrontation

**A/N: I'MMM SOO SORRY! I feel so bad that it's almost been an entire month without posting! I'm horrible but the bright side is that soccer is over and finals are coming which means more time for writing! Anyway, onto this shocking (not) chapter!**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica. Do I seem that creative?**

_-Misaki POV-_

I opened the door to Usagi-san's apartment.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I saw Usagi-san on the couch reading a book. His facial expression didn't change and he just calmly stared.

"Is something wrong?" He said sarcastically.

"No I just decided to walk in your apartment and scream." I retaliated. I walked over and just plopped right next to him. I kept giving really large sighs so he would ask me what's wrong and eventually he just shut his book.

"Alright, what happened?"

"This kid confessed to me yesterday," He raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I rejected him, but I basically told we'd be just friends. Today he asked me to lunch and I didn't see any harm in that, but then while we were eating, the kid begins to threaten me!"

"Threaten you with what?" His voice began to turn into a slight growl.

"Saying crap like, if you don't date me, then I'll tell your brother about your relationship with Usami-san and all that stuff." There was horror written all over Usagi-san's face. Not like just scary movie horror, but true terror.

"Then what did you say?" His voice trembled, but I couldn't understand why.

"I dared him to tell. I think he was just bluffing. It pissed me off because I didn't understand why he would want to hurt us like that." He shrugged and then gave a positive smile.

"I have something that will make you feel better." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood to have sex." I got a chuckled from him. He didn't respond. He just got up and closed all the curtains in the apartment so no sun would shine in and walked back over with a remote in his hand. He pressed a couple buttons and music started playing. He bowed while lending out his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" I smiled and nodded. I got off the couch and followed him to the center of the apartment. His strong arms held my waist as my arms were around his neck.

"You would do something to take my mind off of things." I hugged him. I dug my face in his chest while my ears were listening to his heartbeat. I'd fall in a love; deeper than before if we could just stay like this. We looked back at each other and smiled. I was in a moment of sweet peace.

But not for long...

_-Nazumia POV-_

I stood outside Takahashi-senpai's apartment. Finding the courage to knock on the door and give away his dirty little secret. One minute I would feel guilty for wanting to do this to the one I love and after some self negotiating, I would feel good and think I was doing the right thing. I didn't know what to believe anymore. After taking the hugest breath of my life, I knocked on the door. It took a few seconds, but after waiting, I was met face to face with senpai's brother.

"H-Hi." I managed to choke out. He had a big grin on his face.

"Oh you must be one of Misaki's friends!" His voice was cheery.

"U-Ugh yeah." His eyes showed nothing, but innocence.

"Oh well he's not here right now. He's at a tutoring session." Everything about this guy was the exact opposite of senpai. It kind of disgusted me. But tutoring? Last time I checked, senpai was the 2nd smarted person in school.

"Oh n-no. I was coming here to talk to you." His smile got even larger. Eww. If he was to smile anymore and open his mouth, the guy would be spewing rainbows.

"Come on in!" I walked into the apartment and saw that it was really clean, except for the bag of chips all on the coffee table and a baseball game on TV. I took my shoes off at the front of the house. "Sorry for the mess. I have the day off, so I thought I would lounge around. You can go sit in the chair across the couch. I'll go make some tea." I nodded and did as he told. I placed my bag next to the chair and waited for him to come back.

He came back with a tea tray with 2 cups and sat down on the couch across from me.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I began to fidget in my chair. My eyes wondered around the room and eyes spotted a picture with Takahashi-senpai's brother and his silver-haired boyfriend. Now I started to remember to why I came here in the first place.

"It's about Misaki." I said mischievously. He took a sip of the tea and looked up curiously.

"About him?" I took another deep breath and told him.

"It's about him and your best friend." He raised an eyebrow. "Well he's with him right now." He nodded.

"I know. My best friend is the one who tutors him."

"Do you know what they're doing over there?" He took another sip of tea.

"Tutoring." He said with nothing but innocence in his eyes. I couldn't believe this was senpai's brother!

"Not just that but something else." I really didn't just want to be blunt and say that his brother was fucking his best friend.

"Like what?"

"Certain activities." He smiled.

"Like games." _Dear God how stupid is this guy?_ I thought to myself.

"Like other things, that has to be physically exhausting, but yet pleasurable." I was hoping he was starting to catch my drift.

"Ooh. I see." I smiled to myself in success. "You mean twister don't you! I love that game. Me and Usagi use to play that game all the time!" My head flew in my hands and I just wanted to die.

This was going to take longer than I thought.

_-Misaki POV-_

"Mmmm, Usagi-san" I moaned into his mouth.

After dancing for who knows how long, we ended up making out on the couch. His body pressed against mine and my hands constantly running through his silky hair. I could have died from pleasure. Our tongues meshing together inside and outside out mouths and saliva was dripping from the side of our mouths, but too enthralled to care.

His hands found my waist and began to dry hump clothed erection.

"I told you I didn't want to have sex!" I moaned as he continuously humped me in a rough way.

"It's not sex, just playing around." His humps turned into grinding and my body couldn't handle anymore. I started meeting his grinds and both my hands fisted in his hair and my mouth being needier than his. "10 bucks says you cum in your pants." His hot breath whispered in my ear. Usagi-san's lips found their way to my neck and started sucking and kissing roughly. I've never known in my life that I actually like things rough. It turns me on unbelievably. Well it did until my phone started to vibrate. "Ignore it." He growled into my ear as he nibbled it.

"It could be important." He sighed and he let me up, but pulled me into his lap. His lips acted like a magnet to my neck and started sucking harder than before causing me to moan and unable to answer my phone. "Stop" I giggled. "It's my brother." Neither of us put any thought into it and I just answered. "Hey Nii-chan" It was quiet at first and I didn't think he was really there.

"Misaki. I need you to come home." His voice was low and it sounded serious.

"Um, but I'm in the middle of something right now." I heard an irritated sigh.

"Misaki, now!" He yelled causing me to jump and surprise a very lusty looking Usagi-san.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." I hung up and looked at him. "I have to go home. Nii-chan sounds really upset." I understood.

"I'll drive you home." I nodded as I stood up to fix myself. We got our shoes on and headed to his car, hand in hand. The car ride was quiet which would be hard to believe because of our amazing sex life. Even if we didn't speak, it was still nice to be with him. But all that ended when he dropped me off at my apartment. I gave him a kiss goodbye and when inside to see my brother in the living room. I took my shoes off at the door and dropped my bag on the dinner table and went to see Nii-chan.

"So what did you need Nii-chan?" He didn't say anything, but just looked up and glared at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You tell me." I sat in the recliner across the couch.

"What do you mean?" He jumped out of his seat and began yelling.

"How could you Misaki?"

"What did I do?" I yelled back and he looked even angrier.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Usagi were together? Why in the hell are you hooking up with my best friend?" I bit my bottom lip in anger. I couldn't believe that brat would rat on me for real! I'll teach his ass next time I see him.

"Who told you?" I whispered.

"A friend of yours that came by this afternoon and I'm glad he did! How long did you intend to keep this from me Misaki?" I was beginning to get frustrated.

"I didn't mean to. If I would have told you, you just would have tried to break us up."

"That's because I would have. Misaki he maybe my best friend, but he is a grown adult who is 10 years older than you. I thought you were smarter than that!" I was getting pissed and for a few moments, he sat back down and his yelling ceased. "Just tell me this," I looked at him in the eye. "Have you had sex with him?" I hesitated and didn't answer because I knew he wouldn't like it. "Well?"

"Yes." His eyes looked furious and I thought I would piss him off more. "In fact the first night we got together, is the night that I lost my virginity to him." I was right. He was even madder.

"Are you even using protection?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No." I said cocky.

"Misaki are you crazy? He could have diseases. I don't want to lose you." I shook my head disgusted.

"How could you even say that? He's your best friend and you think he would do that to me! Look I love him and he loves me so I know for a fact that he wouldn't do that to me. I don't care what you say, what we have is real. Why can't you accept that?" I yelled at him and he just stood there and shook his head.

"Because I don't want my little brother being brain washed by the stupid sensations you get from having sex. For all I know, he could be using you just for that. I thought I raised you better than that." I exploded.

"Takahiro I did drugs when I was 13 and you didn't say anything about it but told me that I relapsed, then I would go to rehab. But when I have sex with someone you wholeheartedly trust, you crucify me." His eyes didn't meet mine, especially since I used his first name. All he did was staying quiet and have his eyes wander. "Whatever. I don't need this." I started to walk back to my room until he spoke.

"I don't want you seeing Akihiko again" I turned around shocked.

"Why?" I yelled.

"Because I said so. I forbid it." I shook my head.

"That's not for you to decide."

"Yeah it is. I'm your guardian, not Akihiko."

"So what are you going do, tell him to not come near me again."

"I intend to" I shook my own head while beginning to walk back to my room.

"You're so unfair!" I yelled before I slammed my door shut. When I fell onto my bed, I began to break down crying. It wasn't fair. He doesn't know my feelings or Usagi-san's. I wanted to be alone. Cry in a whole and die, but that wasn't going to work. I could hear my brother yelling on the phone. Probably because of that shitty kid. If he thought he was going to get me to date him by blackmailing me, then he has another thing coming.

I don't know what else to do. For the third time in my life, I felt lost and didn't know what was going to happen or what to do. I sat there for the half the night just crying and eventually crying myself to sleep. I didn't want this sweet relation to end. But you know what they say right:

All things must come to an end.

**A/N: Yay completed! Only a whole bunch of chapters to go! But this is when it's really going to start becoming dramatic! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Over and Again

**A/N: Hi people! I again for the like 3rd time apologize for not updating weeks at a time like I use to because I'm going with these procrastination and laziness problems. Anyway, I read some of my comments..and...well...you're not going to like this chapter. But you will in my opinion be very surprised. On to this _Shocking_ chapter.**

**I apologize that I don't own Junjou Romantica. Do you think I have that kind of money?**

_-Misaki POV-_

After crying my eyes out for about most of the night, I got almost 2 hours of sleep. Then again, how could I sleep when I know that me and my boyfriend are on the edge and so closely about to fall and break this relationship.

I got out of bed and stretched for a minute, got my uniform and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I took a look in the mirror, my eyes had red lines under them and my face looked slightly pale. This would be a time for a mom because I could seriously use her make up! I stepped inside the shower and made the water scolding hot, but I was too upset to feel it.

My thoughts drifted while standing there. Was Usagi-san feeling as bad as I was? Was he happy when my brother told him to stay away? Does he even care that we more than likely will be separated? Questions started piling and before I could even tell myself to stop worrying, I began crying. Ever heard the saying "How do you know you're crying when your in the shower?", it's easy tell by one thing:

Your eyes sting.

I could feel the salty tears becoming streams down my face as I closed my eyes tightly. My knees buckled under me and fell down to the ground. The water was becoming cold but the cold only reminded me of one thing.

Usagi-san's hands.

Tears became more apparent followed my sobs. My legs moved up to my chest and put my arms around them. I continued to mope in the wet until I heard a banging on the door.

"Misaki. Hurry up in the shower." My brother called from the hallway. I dreaded to start the day because I just felt as though I was going through hell. I stood up slowly and turned off the faucet. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed my towel dried off my body. I brushed my teeth and got dressed in my black uniform and took one last look in the mirror. My paleness was fading fast, but the lines under my eyes were still there but not as bad as when I woke up.

Sighing to myself, I walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen and found my brother still here, but fully dressed and ready to go.

"You ready?" He asked with a flat voice. Took the words right out of my mouth.

"Your driving me?" I asked back incredulously. All he did was nod.

"I don't want you walking to Akihiko's on your way to school and at the end of the day, I'm picking you up." He sounded all high and mighty.

"I won't; why don't you trust me enough to walk to school?" I yelled and he just raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak when I cut him off. "Second thought, don't answer that." He smirked as he seem to have won this battle. I grabbed my bag and started toward the door with my brother trailing behind me, but then I heard his footsteps stop at the door when I was putting my shoes on.

"You know Misaki, I've tried so hard all these years to accept the fact that your gay and get rid of the thought that it's just a phase. I'm getting there it's just hard because I want you to be happy with a wife and kids and-"

"I am happy with my sexuality Nii-chan. What are you trying to say here?" I cut him off with an irritated voice.

"I'm saying that there is one person in this world that I know I trust to be with you and wholeheartedly accept." I turned around interested and waited for him to say who.

"Well? Who is it?" I asked but he merely shook his head.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now lets go." I rolled my eyes and walked to the car. The whole ride to school was silent and I really didn't feel like breaking it. Once we were finally there, I just got out of the car and didn't say a word.

I walked to my classroom and just took a seat without looking at anyone. Shinobu gave me looks, asked me 'What's wrong?' a billion times, but I continued to ignore him.

My thoughts traveled back to Usagi-san. It made me curious on how he was taking what Nii-chan said. I finally looked up and saw on the board it read that we have only a half day today. My day brightened a bit because I bet my brother didn't know about it. That was my chance to go over and talk to Usagi-san and find out his opinion about Nii-chan's decision.

After a couple of hours, the day was done and thankfully it was Friday too. I left quickly and started to walk fast in the direction of the man's place. It took ten minutes and I was standing outside his door realizing that if I go in there, it could possibly end what we have between us. I didn't want to take that chance, but I had to know how he felt about this whole drama stuff. I got my key out of my bag, held onto my locket tightly and opened the door. I saw him sitting on the couch with the T.V. on, but it looks like he wasn't even watching it.

"Hey." I whispered. He looked up for a moment and went back to looking at the television. I sighed to myself and walked over to sit on the couch next to him. It was silent and neither of us dared to break it. He looked down at his lap and spoke.

"You shouldn't be." He whispered but to me sounded like a bullhorn in my ear. I know I shouldn't, but I want an answer from you.

"I know. I heard my brother yelling on the phone last night." I looked back at him and saw black bags under his eyes; like he hasn't slept last night. "I just came to ask how do you feel about what my brother said." He hesitated and looked away.

"I agree with him." I looked at him with wide eyes. "I shouldn't have said yes to this relationship because I knew it was trouble." I was speechless. Did he really think that everything that went on between us was trouble.

"Then why did you say yes. Because I was Takahiro's little brother? Was it because you felt sorry for me and you pitied me?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Misaki I love you. You know that and I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose my best friend. You understand right?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"So just like what Kamijou-sensei said right? Bros before Hoes." I said disgusted. I looked ahead at the T.V. and I was surprised that my own boyfriend would go on my brother's side instead of my own. Why in the hell would he not fight for us? But now I guess why every time my brother mentioned us together, he would freak out. But maybe I could change his mind. "Is it possible that I could convince you that our relationship is good and not trouble?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Try me."

_-Takahiro POV-_

I went on my lunch break to go pick up Misaki from school. I bet he didn't know that I knew about his half day. I didn't want my brother going over to my probably former best friend's house.

All last night, I kept thinking if I was doing the right thing. But most of my thoughts kept thinking that Akihiko was forcing my brother into doing those things.

I got out of my chair and was met with one of my co-workers.

"Hey Takahiro. Some other workers and I are going to Panda Express. Do you want to come with us?" He asked nicely. Now I wish I could trust my brother, but damn.

"Sorry. I'd love to go, but I have to pick up my trouble making brother." I breathed. He gave me a strange look.

"Why do you need to pick up your brother? He's sixteen and can take care of himself."

"He has been getting into trouble lately and I can't trust him to go by himself anymore." He nodded in understanding. "I'll join you guys on the next one though." I began to walk down the hall while looking at my watch. It saw that he should be home by now and that I'm late. But knowing my brother, I know exactly where he's at.

I took off to my car and started the ignition. Within 30 seconds, I was on the road with an angry look on my face. I didn't care how fast I was going, my goal was to get to Akihiko's house before they did anything; even though I specifically told Akihiko last night to never come near my brother again.

I got there within 5 minutes I was at his apartment and saw that the door was open and I took a look. I was furious of what I saw. I went in there to stop until I heard something unexpected.

_-Misaki POV-_

I was straddling his waist and my arms around his neck and my lips attached to his. His tongue was in my mouth while his arms were tightly around my waist. I broke this kiss and leaned my forehead on his.

"So what do you think now?" He lowered his eyes and the corners of his mouth drooped downward.

"I still agree with him." I was internally bursting with anger on why he wouldn't just accept and fight for us!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed and he only gave me a surprised look on his face. I stood up in front of him and continued with my rant. "I worked hard for the last month to be with you and now you just want to say that its trouble and you agree with my brother?" I paused for a moment. "When you told me you loved me, were you lying?" He hesitated and didn't say anything. "I think I know why you're acting like this." Usagi-san looked up with a blank look on his face.

"What do think it is?" He asked cocky.

"You're still in love with my brother." He looked down. "Now I 100% know why you said yes to being with me; because I'm Takahiro's little brother and you were using me as a damn substitute. What were you pretending I was him every time we had sex?" I felt tears coming out of my eyes like they did this morning in the shower. "You fucking liar. Telling me you love me, when you don't give a shit about me. God I'm so stupid to ever think that a guy like you would ever fall for some like me. Well you can wallow in all alone again because the way you're sounding now means that..." I waited a second to catch my breath and pass this sob. "Were over." I breathed.

He didn't say a word and just let me yell and blow up at him. He knew damn well that everything I was saying was the damn truth. I never felt so used in my life and betrayed. I grabbed my bag and started towards the door. Looking closely, I could see that my brother was there watching the whole thing that just happened between us. I was angry about that, just at Usagi-san. Taking one last look back, I dropped my bag and walked towards him.

"If were breaking up, I need something to remember you by." My hand caressed the side of his face and I brought my lips to his in the saddest kiss of my life. After about 20 seconds, I released my lips from his. "Sayonara Usami-san." I picked up my bag and walked out the door and was met face to face with my surprised looking brother.

I just walked to the elevator in silence and my brother followed me from behind. Once the elevator doors closed, my tears unleashed.

"I bet your happy. Now you don't ever have to worry about me going over to his house anymore. Were officially broken up!" I tried to smile but all that came out was seriously loud sobs. "Why would you do this Takahiro? You're suppose to be my brother! I wouldn't do this to you if you were head over heals for someone!" I tried to calm my breathing but it wasn't working out so well. "The only thing good about this is that I found out the truth on how he felt about us. I have to thank you for that." I whispered and he just nodded. We didn't say anything until we got to his car, but this time he started talking.

"You know how this morning that I said that there is one person in this world that I would trust to be with you." I nodded. "Since you just feel like its the end of the world, I might as well tell you." I looked at him curiously and he just sighed. "It's Shinobu." I looked at him like he was lying.

"There is no way that Shinobu and I would be together. He doesn't even like me like that!" Takahiro just shook his head.

"Yeah he does. He is in love with you. He has been for about two years now." I looked at him and I was waiting for him to tell me more. "He told me about a week after your birthday. He said that he was going to tell you the day after because he wasn't here on your birthday, but when he went to tell you, you told him who you liked first which wasn't him." I looked down at my lap. I never thought that he would ever feel that way about me. "He also asked me to never tell, but it seemed like the right time to."

I was speechless the entire way home. Once we were there, I went straight to my bedroom and flopped on my day. It's just been too long. First I find out that my ex doesn't even love me and now I found out that my best friend is in love me. I sat there for two hours conflicting and crying about my day. It was so much to take in.

When it was about nine o'clock, I gave Shinobu a call. It took a couple of rings but he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Finally you're talking to me."

"Yeah um..will you meet me in our secret place near you house in 10 minutes?"

"Sure, see you in ten."

"See ya." I whispered and hung up the phone. I looked in the mirror in my bedroom and took a look at myself and I remembered something.

I'm still wearing my locket.

I took off the forbidden object off my neck and opened it up to see the picture of me and Usami-san together on our first date. I closed it and hovered it over the trash can. My brain was telling me to let go of it and my heart was telling me not to. I held onto it tighter and put it near my heart. _Too soon Misaki. Too soon._ I thought to myself. I placed it on my dresser and went to go meet Shinobu

Putting my shoes on, I walked out the door and was met with beautiful spring time air. I walked 20 minutes to the forest, where I took Usami-san for his birthday. Trying to erase my memory of him, I walked until I saw Shinobu sitting on a log; waiting. He could probably hear my footsteps because when I was 10 feet away, he turned around and smiled.

"Hey." I stated.

"Hey, is there a reason you called me out here at," He looked at his phone. "9:30 at night."

"I just have a question I need to ask you that needs to be done in person." I whispered.

"Okay...shoot." I waited a few moments to speak while my heart was racing.

"Are you in love with me?"

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it took me 5 hours to write this chapter. Please leave glorious comments/reviews!**

**Until next time!**


	16. New Love

**Dear Readers,**

**I've decided that I'm not going to write smut on anymore and that I'm going to write the full lemons on yourfanfiction dot com. I'm still under the same penname so just look for the story there if you want the full scene.**

**From this fantastic writer,**

**Misaki's number 15 fangirl.**

**On to this surprising chapter!**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica and don't make any sort of profit off this story! (I wish I had that kind of money.)**

_-Shinobu POV-_

"Are you in love with me?" He asked while I turned my head away from from his. My voice got caught in my throat and couldn't answer. His face was emotionless and intense. I couldn't believe that he found out about my love for him. Nobody knew except...his brother. I looked up and he hadn't moved a muscle.

"Y-Yes." I whispered but to him it was loud and clear. The second I answered, I was scared. I was afraid that he might be disgusted with me for falling for him. Also because it might ruin our friendship and never be the same. I waited for his response while I looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was accepting and I knew everything would be okay. Misaki walked closer and sat down next to me on a log.

"Because the day I went to tell you, you told me that you fell for someone else and we all know who that is. You've been obsessed with him ever since and I never had the chance to tell you. Plus, I never thought you would ever return my feelings." I looked into those emotionless eyes and could tell that there was something wrong with him. He had a slight smile on his face.

"You know, if you never confessed, then you would never know if I had any kind of feelings for you. Whether it would be just a friend, love you like a brother, or like a lover. Saving them for the grave wouldn't have done you a bit of a good." I nodded and stared up at the sky. It was a full moon. It was beautiful the way it shined. My eyes drifted down to Misaki; he looked absolutely amazing and by that, I meant sexy. "What exactly happened that made you want to keep your feelings secret?"

"Well..." I started.

_-Flashback-_

"_Just go in there and tell him." I told myself._

_Yesterday was Misaki's 15th birthday and I wasn't there because I was bed ridden. I tried to call him last night but he never answered. My present to him was to confess to him and, maybe if I was lucky, become his boyfriend. I walked around and saw him sitting at his desk, looking anxious as though he wanted to tell me something. The second I walk through the door, he jumped up and smiled. I went to my desk and smiled back at him and saw what appeared to be a locket around his neck._

"_Hey, um...I need to talk to you about something." I said nervously. He shook his head and looked like he was about to explode._

"_Can I go first. I've been dying to tell you?" He pleaded. I was about to object until I saw how desperate he looked to tell me. I nodded and he smiled hugely. "Okay, I have a crush on someone!" He exclaimed and I just stood there waiting for him to tell me who. If I had any luck whatsoever, he would say me. "It's Usami-san." I looked at him with wide eyes._

"_He's an adult and 10 years older than you! Why?" I was angry for one not saying my name and two because he likes an adult. "Plus your only 15."_

"_Age is just number and I don't care. Its a long story why (read chapter 1 if you forgot why) and I get to see him every other day." He said triumphantly. I looked at him curiously. "I know what you're thinking on why I get to see him every other day. It's because I go over there for tutoring." I looked at him incredulously._

"_You don't need tutoring. Your the 5th smarted kid. Why would he think you need tutoring?" He avoided eye contact with me for a second._

"_Because I got a 48 on an English test. Anyway it doesn't matter." I just took my seat and waited for the teacher to get here. "Also, didn't you have something to say too?" I turned my gave away from him and looked at the different groups in the class._

"_It's not important anymore." I whispered and he looked at me suspiciously and just shrugged it off and just looked at the teacher coming in the classroom._

_-End of Flashback-_

"And that's what happened." Misaki looked at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you would ever have those kind of feelings for me." We sat in silence for a while before he started to make the first move. I felt him lean over and kiss me on the cheek and his hand sliding on the inside of my thigh which was coming close to my crotch.

"Whoa Misaki. What are you doing?" I turned my head and saw a lusty look on his face. "Aren't you with Usami-san?" He had an angered expression on his face but then it went calm.

"We broke up." I was surprised. "He was only using me as a substitute for my brother. Please don't mention him again." His voice was a stained plea. I nodded and he started kissing my neck. His kisses started up my jawline and ended up on my lips. I was shocked at first, but melted into them. His hand was dangerously close to my clothed but hard erection. All of sudden I felt myself sitting on his lap with his hands on my hips. His tongue was probing my mouth like an expert and started nipping on his bottom lip. My hands started up his chest and ended up on his shoulders. Misaki's hands start up my shirt and feeling my skin and I had to stop it there.

"Um Misaki." He looked at me with such sexy and hungrily face. "I really don't want to have sex in the woods." He smirked.

"But this is our special place where only you and me go. If I deflower you, it'll be even more special. Think of the symbolism." He whispered and started sucking on neck again while his hands started to play with my nipples and we ended up having sex in our secret place.

We panted for a while and once we calmed down, I sat up and stared at him with a smile on my face. He leaned in and kissed me with his lips. Misaki finally pulled out of me. I stood up and felt something run down my leg as I heard a chuckle from Misaki.

"Sorry." I shook my head as I wiped it with my hand and flicked away from us. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them back up. As I just got my pants on as well, his arms wrapped around my waist and looked up at him. "So how was your first time?" He whispered in my ear and bit it. I shuddered, but relaxed and laid against his chest.

"Amazing." I smiled and looked back up at him. We made our way out of the woods and walked with our fingers intertwined. "Do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

"Of course I do." we walked about 5 minutes until we reached my place. We walked up the stairs to my apartment and unlocked the door. Taking off our shoes, we entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"Sorry it's a mess. Even by myself, it gets pretty dirty." He shook his head.

"No it's okay. There may have been times I have made a mess and didn't want to clean up." I started to laugh.

"Oh Misaki, you know damn well that you are a neat freak and can't stand a mess when being seen." He started laughing as well.

"I can't help it! Anyway, are you hungry?" He asked walking into the kitchen and nearly screamed. I followed behind him. "What the hell happened in here?" My sink was piled high with dishes that you almost couldn't use the faucet and there some bowls and silverware stuck to the counter. Chips and other crumbs were laid out on the the side of the counters. The floor was sticky and had like more than 10 different substances that are stuck to each other. Now I could see why he almost screamed.

"What?" I asked unaffected by the mess. He looked at me disgusted and just walked out.

"You know maybe we shouldn't eat and instead just go to bed." I shrugged my shoulders and led him to the bedroom. He started stripping until he was in nothing but his red plaid boxers. I stripped and just left on my boxers also. He slipped in the bed and I just followed right after. He turned off the bedside lamp and faced me on the bed.

We lied down together as he brought me in his arms and closed his eyes.

"Good night Shinobu." he whispered and I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his chest.

"Good night Misaki."

**A/N: Yay! Another finished chapter and remember if you want the lemon of the story. Go on yourfanfiction dot com okay! See you later!**


	17. Relapse

**A/N: Hello every one! I've missing doing this for the past 16 chapters and I think I'm going to start doing it again.**

**Misaki: Yeah Yeah. We sort of missed you too. **

**Me: Awww! I love you Misaki!**

**Shinobu: Hey! *walks over and holds Misaki's are possessively* He's mine now!**

**Me: Oh just because you fuck once doesn't make you a couple.**

**Misaki: She's got a point. You need to establish it. Like with me and Usag- *tear leaves his eyes***

**Shinobu: Look what you did! Just say the damn disclaimer and go away!**

**Me: *whispers* I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any kind of profit of this story. Now I feel like shit.**

**Shinobu: Good! *kisses Misaki on the cheek* Come on lets go.**

**Misaki: *Grabs Shinobu and sticks tongue down his throat***

**Shinobu: *moans* Misaki.**

**Me: I'm uncomfortable. Um..so...On to This(in my opinion of Misaki) Disappointing Chapter!**

_-Shinobu POV-_

It was seven in the morning and I could feel the sun beaming in my face. My eyes began to slowly open and realize I was alone. It took a couple moments but then I sat up to look around and saw that his clothes were gone too. I laid back down slowly only to think that I just had an amazing dream where Misaki and I had sex in our secret place and he came back to my place. Damn.

I got out of bed and trudged into the living room only to be greeted by a sweet smelling scent and went into the kitchen to find Misaki cooking breakfast. All I could do is gawk because that meant that my dream came true.

"Morning Shinobu." He smiled brightly and I went into the kitchen to stand by him.

"Morning." I looked around and saw that the kitchen was completely clean and so did the living room. "You cleaned everything?" He nodded

"Like you said, I can't help but clean up a mess when being seen." I smiled and caressed the side of his face. He turned, wrapped an arm around me and place his lips over mine. My arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss and made him neglect the already cooked food. We pressed up against the counter and his kisses became more and more fierce and we finally broke for air. Misaki's began kissing up my neck and whispered, "You don't know how sexy you look in your boxers. Just makes me want to take you again."

I blushed at his words and felt his had in my underwear and was stroking my erection and I held onto his shoulders tightly. I threw my head back as his strokes were speeding up and could almost feel myself spilling over in his hand. After a couple moments, I came in his hand and felt him smirk against his neck. Once I finished panting, he took his hand out of my underwear and licked his fingers as he turned back to the food he was neatly setting on the table.

"You are so weird." I said as I walked to the table and saw him sucking the last of my essence off his fingers like it was whip cream.

"How am I weird?" He finished setting the table and sat down across from me, with a confused looked.

"I'm not even going to go there." He just shrugged and we began eating our breakfast after saying the blessing. We ate with nice quiet breakfast and finished around the same time. I wanted to help him with the dishes and with all the stubbornness he put up, I ended up drying the dishes with him.

For the rest of the weekend was a dream come true. Although we stayed in at my place until Sunday night for school the next day, we watch movies, had sex a couple times, had a couple soap fights in the bath and many, many other memories that occurred. Anyway it was now Monday morning and I was walking into my clean kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal, which sadly wasn't as good as Misaki's cooking, and went into the living room to watch T.V.

When it was about time to leave I heard a couple knocks on my front door. As soon as I opened the door, my jaw dropped as I found Misaki leaning on the rail across from my door. I was too shocked to say anything, but I didn't need to since he decided to lean in and peck me on the mouth.

"Morning baby." He joked with a slight chuckle. I was still wide eyed and soon enough I finally left my trance.

"M-Morning. What are you doing?" He face showed a slight bit of hurt, but he then switched to his default face.

"Well I just wanted to walk my boyfriend to school. Sorry for liking for you." Misaki had an adorable pout on his face which made me blush into five shades of red. I looked up at him and had a slight smile on my face.

"You're so sweet." I mumbled. "Let me just grab my bag." He nodded while I went to grab my bag and keys. Once I got everything, I went outside, lock the door and Misaki and I went to school. While walking along the path I usually take, I felt an arm around my waist to pull me closer, but I slowly pulled away. I could tell he was hurt my my action because he put his hands in his pockets. I stopped walking and he took a few more steps in front until he noticed that I wasn't walking anymore.

He turned around and looked at me in the eye. I never noticed until now that when I look closely inside his eyes, they look so lifeless. As he came closer, I noticed it more and more that this wasn't the Misaki that was happy a week ago when he was dating Usami Akihiko. This was the eight year-old Misaki who had just lost his parents in a fatal car accident. It made me think that he wasn't himself and how the hell did Misaki and Usami-san break up! When he was a foot away from me, I looked up at the dead green eyes.

"What's wrong?" _The question is what's wrong with you!_ I thought to myself as I stared at him.

"I'm just not comfortable with this." He looked even worse within a millisecond. Almost like he was seconds away from breaking.

"W-What do you m-mean." See.

"I don't like all the intimacy that we have. I mean I like that we kiss and stuff, but anything below the waist I'm just not use to." I saw relief flood his face.

"That's it?" He asked almost mockingly.

"What do you mean 'that's it?'" I asked almost sounding offended.

"You made me think that you wanted to stop dating me. I mean you were really surprised when I wanted to walk you to school and when I put my arm around you, you shrugged me off. It made me kind of worry. Right now, you're the only thing still keeping me sane or from breakage." Just then I felt as though a big weight was on my shoulders. I was the only thing keeping him from going back to his old ways. I felt horrible in that instant that if one sudden movement, I would lose Misaki.

I tried to put on a brave face for him. I smiled and kissed him on mouth gently.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I'm the only one you can count on." I deepened the kiss and put my hands on his shoulders. The brunette's hands held my hips tightly, but soon traveled to my butt and I had to push him a little. "Things like that make me uncomfortable." He nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Sorry." I shook my head and I held his hand as we made our way to the school. Once we were there, we started talking and somehow ended up on his lap. His hand caressed my face and soon enough I was kissing him. He pulled away and looked at me as though we were the only two in the world. I wanted to lean in again until someone had to stop us.

_-Misaki POV-_

I've never felt so dead in my life. I felt as though nothing mattered. Nothing but Shinobu. Sure he was my best friend, but I liked him as more and so did he. Whenever I was with him, a spark in my heart would light up and nothing could bring it down. I was just glad that the second _that man_ broke my heart and Shinobu was there to get me through it. Now don't get me wrong, I am not using and giving him false hopes by no means! He just puts me out of my misery and into a better place and soon when the time is right, I can love Shinobu with all my heart and not deep down when I still love someone I hate.

I was just about to kiss Shinobu again until I saw an unwanted face; Yamada-san's. Shinobu got off of me and had a huge blush that spread all the way to his ears which I thought was adorable. I looked up at him and he had a very uncomfortable look on his face that made me want to laugh.

"Um..Takahashi-san. Can I talk to you? Alone?" I hesitated but I did nod. I walked out into the hallway, trailing behind him. When we went in, we stood far apart from each other and avoided eye contact.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked coldly. He looked at me in the eye.

"So you and Takatsuki-san. What happened with Usami-san?" He asked teasingly and I was damn straight not in the mood for it.

"He used me as a substitute because he was still in love with my brother." I said bluntly and he looked at me with those wide, navy blue eyes. In a moment, he regained composure and took a deep breath.

"Look. I know this is way past due, but I want to say I'm sorry." I raised my eyebrow and about to start talking but he continued. "Before you say what for, it's for me bullying you through middle school and half of high school. I know I wanted you to feel the same way I do for you and when you said that you didn't want anyone to find out about who you were dating, I was just angry. I know that you suffered through a lot just to save my ass and know matter how many time I can say I'm sorry, it won't make up 4 years of hell that I caused and never took responsibility for. So apart form me writing an apology in my own blood, I can just try to beg you for your forgiveness." I was speechless and didn't know what to say. I was happy that he was taking responsibility for his actions, but angry because he decided he should tell me now. I smiled and looked at him. I gave a loud sigh.

"Thanks. I accept your apology." He smiled and walked closer to me.

"So are we friends again?" I thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Then can I call you Misaki again. When I call you Takahashi-san, it just sounds so weird.

Like I don't even know you." I gave a small chuckle as he walked closer to me. "So you and Takatsuki-san..." I raised an eyebrow.

"What about me and him?" I looked at him confusingly.

"Well I don't think you like being the seme." I raised both my eyebrows at that. "You don't want to kiss, you want to be kissed. You don't want to be love, you want to be loved. You don't want to care you, you want to be cared for." He kept walking until he was only inches away from me. His head leaned in and kissed me gently on the mouth, but I didn't respond. My eyes didn't close and yet there was nothing. I felt numb. I liked it and knew the only way to obtain it, I would have to do something I swore to never do again.

"I'm seeing Shinobu. I don't want to hurt him." I whispered as I pushed him away gently.

"But you are already hurting him." I looked at him wide-eyed and shock spread through my whole body.

"H-How?" He rolled his eyes like it was an obvious question.

"Because he's in love with you and you just got out of relationship. All he is to you right now is a rebound. You may like him, but I think it's just to get over your horrible break up. Takatsuki-san may not have realized it yet, but if you continue this, it's only going to hurt him more by using him." Realization hit me hard and just in that second. I felt completely dead. You could almost see the broken image of me. I didn't say another word and walked back to my seat like a zombie. I saw Shinobu give me worried looks, but I didn't care anymore. At the end of the day, I knew there was one place I wanted/needed to go.

I was about to walk away from my desk when Shinobu caught me.

"Hey Misaki, do you want to come over to my place?" I looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Sorry I have something I need to do after school today." He nodded solemnly. He kissed me on the cheek and I went and left the school and went to this place about half a mile behind the train station. I started walking and forgetting all the looks I was getting and I started to feel relief when I noticed that this place didn't change. There was a trail that led up to my old dealer, but just as I was about to go to him, I was stopped by someone who I couldn't stand with all my life.

"Hi Misaki! Long time no see! I thought that you would never come back down here again." I ignored her and went to my guy.

"Well if it isn't Takahashi Misaki. I thought you were staying clean." Sumi said as I was approaching him.

"Yeah, well not so much anymore. A lot of shit has happened." I replied.

"Did your boyfriend dump you?" He asked jokingly. I froze for second but I let it drop. "Anyway, what can I do you for today?" his smirk always pissed me off. I took out my wallet and saw how much I could afford.

"Give me two grams or marijuana and a hit of cocain." He nodded as he went in his bag and pulled out ever thing I wanted and I handed him the money. "Damn, I'm gonna need job." I mumbled under my breath, but apparently he heard me.

"What? Not stealing from your brother like when you were 13?" I shook my head and began to walk away but then she had to stop me again.

"So I hope I get to see you some time Misaki." She said all jittery. I pushed passed her and said...

"Maruka, lay off the amount of coke before you OD." I walked about 20 minuted until I got back home. I saw that my brother wasn't home and I went immediately to my room and locked the door in case he came back. I pulled the weed and cocain out of my bag and put it on my bed. I decided that I would start with something easy so I chose the marijuana.

I grabbed a piece a paper and ripped it. Grabbing a mini bag of weed, I poured some on the paper and rolled it up and got a match. I stared inside my full size mirror as I didn't see myself anymore. I saw an older person of myself three years ago. I wasn't the Misaki that Takahiro had, the one Usami-san said he loved, or the boyfriend Shinobu wanted.

I was the broken/unworthy Misaki.

**A/N: Damn. I love that chapter! It brought me such joy to write although it took me 8 hours to right.**

**Shinobu: Damnit women! I get him all to myself and you make him go back to the way he use to be. I hate you! I knew it was too good to be true.**

**Me: Well there is a chance that he might still like you. Let's ask him. Hey Misaki, do you still like Shinobu.**

**Misaki: *whose high by the way* Sure *giggles***

**Me: Yeah it's over.**

**Shinobu: Your dead if this doesn't end well.**

**Me: Okay. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I don't ask a lot but I only got like 3 comments last time and that made me that the story was bad.**

**See you later!**


	18. User

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with this story! I feel pretty upset because I didn't make the JV Volleyball Team. I'm kinda sad and been crying and so I just want to write this chapter because it made me really upset.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any profit off this story. Sigh.**

_-Shinobu POV-_

I was worried.

The way Misaki looked when I asked him to come to my place, he just seemed so off to me. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, to comfort him, but I just couldn't. But my problem was I couldn't figure out why he was like that. I was scared for what he would do and go back to the way he use to be. Knowing the situation, it would be nearly impossible to get him out of his state.

It was morning and I tried calling and calling his cell phone but he wouldn't answer and my worries sky rocketed and I was panicking. As I was walking toward the school building, I ran into somebody I really didn't want to talk to.

"Hey, where's Misaki?" He asked and ignored him. "I thought you two were dating." I looked back up at him and I started to tremble.

"I don't know where he is. And just because were dating, doesn't mean you should start to intervene because you're in love with him, too." He looked surprised, but didn't say anything back. We were walking into the building together until he stopped me right before we entered the class room. "What?"

"Yesterday, after I talked to him, he didn't look right. It was like a mixture between anger and sadness." He said and I looked at him skeptically

"What did you say to him?"

"I-I just told him that since he had a horrible break up that he was hurting you by being a rebound." I looked at him as though I was about to beat him with my school bag. If looks could kill, he wouldn't be standing were he was at that time.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled as we answered the classroom. We got a few looks but we didn't pay any mind to it. As we walked to my desk, he shrugged his shoulders and avoided eye contact. "Do you like playing with peoples emotions? Does it give you any source of joy? Because you nearly broke Usami-san and Misaki up by having sex with him. Then you go and tell him that he has been hurting me by using me as a rebound! Do you have a death wish?" I yelled and I was seriously pissed.

"No I don't have a death wish or get joy from watching people suffer. He by the way kissed me and wanted me to have sex with him and who am I to pass up such an opportunity even though it led to having a broken heart. But I did it because it still hurts a lot that he even chose you over me." he said and looked so vulnerable; almost adorable with his brown mop head and gorgeous navy blue eyes were glistening.

"Maybe because of not going to the dark side and starting to bully us, you could have stayed by his side or at least defend us. But you didn't want to do that because you were afraid of what they would have thought of you. So you kept you mouth quiet and even started to say some offending things just to save your ass. Things like that upset some guys." He looked down and I could tell he was struggling to keep his composure.

"The only thing you and me have in common is that no matter how close we are to him, he still won't choose either of us. Even if I stayed by his side this entire time, neither of us would have confessed. So no matter what I did, it still wouldn't be enough to be the apple of his eye." I looked down and realized that he was right. I've stayed by his side since he came back after his parents died. I never once said a word about it, but just let him be him and be there for whenever he needed me and I'm starting to think that he might need me now.

"I know. My worry right now is that Misaki maybe going back to the way he use to be. He's not going to school and not answering his phone. I'm pretty sure he's already gone back but it still scares me because there won't be anyway that I can save him like last time." He took a few steps to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're worried, but he could just be, you know, tired. Or have something else on his mind. If anything he could be late. But why won't you be able to save him?" He looked at me questionably and I gave him a glare.

"Because he's not a virgin anymore. The only reason why he didn't do it before when he was 13, was because he thought that was only thing still pure about him. Now that it's gone, he'll sleep with anyone and won't give a shit." Yamada gave me that overreacting look. "Don't give me that face, I know Misaki. I know how he works and thinks. After school I'll go to his place and I'll see about him." He nodded and went back over to his seat and sat down. Occasionally, he would turn his head and try to give me a smile but I was to panic ridden to smile back.

When it was the end of the day, I took one last look at Yamada and he gave me a assuring nod. I left and walked to my best friend's house. As soon as I walked to the door, I gave a couple knocks and heard him say...

"It's open." I swear I should have just played a robber at that moment, but I didn't need to give him a heart attack, so I went right in. Slipping my shoes off, I walked until I reached his bedroom and I was surprised, angry, and upset in that moment.

There he was, sitting on his bed typing on his laptop while having a bong on his bed side table with weed in it. He looked concentrated until he reached over and got a lighter to light up and suck in the smoke and exhale it a moment later. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked as he started typing on his laptop again.

"What's up? You have the nerve to ask me what's up when you know that you smoking pot and acting as though it's an everyday thing!" I yelled but he seemed unaffected. He rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on what he was doing before I showed up. "What are doing anyway?"

"Applying for a job." His voice was monotone.

"Why?"

"To get I don't know, money." Misaki's voice was sarcastic and was starting to piss me off.

"Why do you need money?" I asked irritatedly.

"To buy all the weed I want.." I lost it. I strutted over to him and shut his laptop angrily. "Why the hell did you do that?" I dropped my bag and sat on his lap and looked at him sadly.

"Do you here yourself? I love you Misaki and you being like this upsets me deeply." He looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry, but right now, I need it. You wouldn't understand if you were feeling what I was. I was used by my ex, fell for my best friend who I'm hurting badly because you're a rebound and I feel like I hurt everyone I meet. Hell, I even hurt Yamada by taking away his virginity in an abandoned classroom!" I cupped the side of his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I rather you use me than using some stupid plant to take all your feelings away."

"I can't do that you to. A plant is not in love with me, let alone have any feelings. I really care about you Shinobu." His hand went through my blond hair and pulled me into a kiss and I didn't fight back. As our lips mingled, he pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. He reached over and grabbed his bong and a lighter. I was pissed and went I went to grab them from his hand, he pulled his hand back before I could do anything.

"What are you doing?" Misaki didn't answer but he lit up the weed and sucked up the smoke. As my beloved brunette quickly put down the stuff, I looked at him questioningly and he pulled me down for another kiss, but instead he pushed all that smoke into my mouth and made me hold it in. I started to struggle from his grip, but I started to relax and let all the air out.

"Nice right?" I didn't answer and he just grabbed my and started to kiss me as we switched places so now I was under him. His tongue slowly slid into my mouth and I started to forget why I came there in the first place. Misaki's mouth slowly left mine once more and stared into my eyes.

His eyes were alive but filled with something fake but I just let it go.

"You don't know how much I love Misaki." I whispered and he closed his eyes with sadness in them.

"I know." He said hesitantly. He kissed my lips and started his kisses started to trail down my neck and give little nips to them. I tilted my neck for him to get better access and he gave me one hard suck in a very sensitive spot that made me moan and he smirked. His hands began to travel and unbutton my jacket and under, dress shirt that I wore. My nipples were erect and he started sucking really hard, but yet so passionate on them. As his mouth and hands began to go lower and lower, I let him have his way and fuck me anyway he wanted.

When we both released, we laid there in his bed panting and not once the rest of the night did he touch the marijuana. I snuggled up next to him and he put his arms around me protectively.

As we started to wake up, I saw that it was about a quarter until seven. I started wake Misaki and began to stir and eventually, open his eyes. I sat up and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning." He said with his morning voice.

"Morning." He tossed and started to go back to sleep. "Don't go back to sleep. We have to go school."

"I'm not going." I stood up and stared at him curiously.

"Why aren't you?"

"I don't need to. Plus what's the point, nothing in life is going for me. Sure I'm top of the class, but that doesn't mean anything to me right now." I jumped on top of him and looked up at me with irritation on his face.

"If you don't go, I'm going to tell your brother that you're doing drugs." I threatened him, but I was just teasing although he didn't seem to think I was and sat up with a serious look on his face.

"Don't you dare tell my brother." I heard something in his voice that scared me little. Almost threatening.

"I was just joking, but it almost seems like you're scared if I told him. I think I should before this gets out of hands." In that instant, I was pushed up against his wall and my wrists were pinned up next to my head, hard.

"You tell him, and I'll kill you." I was praying to god that he was joking, but I knew that he wasn't. His eyes were menacing and I was beginning to fear for my life even from my best friend. I knew that Misaki was strong and was able to hurt anyone in a second and that's something I always liked about him, but now that the tables were turned on me, I didn't know what to expect. "There is no way in hell I'm going to rehab. He doesn't need to know anything." I tried to push him off.

"If you're willing to kill you're best friend just to keep a stupid secret, then maybe I do need to tell your brother about this!" I yelled, but that only made his grip tighten and I winced at the pain.

"I don't care who you are, your not telling him." I finally freed myself from him and pushed him back.

"I can't believe I fell in love with someone like you. Forget it, forget everything. If this is the way you're going to treat people, even me, than I don't want to be your boyfriend, rebound, or even friend." He shrugged and turned his back toward me.

"I'm not the guy you want Shinobu and if you can't deal with me like this, than maybe we don't need to be with each other at all." He whispered and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I picked up my jacket and bag and ran to the door to put my shoes on. Within a few minutes, I was out of his house and running down the street. I eventually ended up at the school. I was about 30 minutes early, but I didn't care. It was still open because of the morning practices in some sports.

I went into the locker room to take a shower since I didn't have one this morning because I was occupied with having my life threatened by my ex boyfriend. After I came out with a towel around my waist, I heard somebody come in and saw that it was Yamada. He looked at me and didn't say anything until he went to locker and he started to take off his things from his soccer practice.

"So how was seeing Misaki?" I didn't answer, but instead started to sob and tears started to leave my eyes. When I thought he heard, Yamada came around the corner and looked at me with shock. "What happened?"

"Well, I was right. He's starting to do drugs again and last night we had sex. I told him to stop, but he kept giving that drug addicts excuse saying that he needs it. This morning when I told him to get ready for school, he didn't want to go. I started joking about telling his brother and next thing I know he started to threaten me by telling me that he was going to kill me. I left, ran out around, and came here to take a shower and here I am." He walked up to me and put his arms around me. I started to break down crying once more and my arms circled around him.

"Don't cry. I'm sure he didn't mean it." He tried to comfort me, but I knew that wouldn't work.

"No, he did. He said he didn't care who I was, he would do anything it would take to make sure his brother didn't find out about the drugs." My sobs stopped but my tears didn't and I just laid my head in his strong chest.

"If he tries to do anything to you, I'll protect you." I gave a slight smile and thankfully he couldn't see that.

"Maybe. Misaki is strong and he has the muscle and the power to kill without any weapons. Just be careful around him okay?" He pulled back to look at me clearly, he ran away for a moment and then came back with a couple tissues and gave them to me.

"So. Look, I'll try and go talk to him after school today, okay?" I didn't object and just nodded after his statement. "Now class is starting in ten and I need to take a shower and get dressed. If you'll excuse me." I nodded once more and got dress for the rest of the day.

When school ended again, I saw Yamada on his way out of the class, so I ran up to him. Before I could get a word in, he said,

"I'll be fine. Just going to talk to him." I was still a little worried about him, but I let it drop and hoped for the best.

_-Yamada POV-_

I walked and walked until I reached Misaki's place. When I knocked on the door a few times, he answered the door looking sexy as ever. He was wearing a black dress shirt that had sleeves only half way up the arm. Black skinny jeans that fit him perfectly around he legs. His hair was usually messy, but today it looked amazing. The same style, but each strand of hair what in the right place. Nothing about him needed to be changed.

I gulped as I took in the sight and he looked at me but there was something off about him. For one, I could smell faint pot in the house and second, he looked like he was about to go somewhere.

"Can I help you?" He asked curious and I just stood there.

"I need to talk to you." I said sternly and Misaki rolled his emerald green eyes and opened the door wider to let me in. I took off my shoes and followed him inside to his bedroom.

"Can you make it quick, I have to go somewhere." I raised an eyebrow and didn't push it further.

"Takatsuki-san told me what happened last night and this morning." He looked away as though he knew he was guilty. "Why would you threaten him like that just to keep your dirty little secret? Does he mean nothing to you?" I yelled and he looked back at me with full anger flaring through his eyes.

"I don't know why I did it! I'm not the boyfriend Shinobu deserves and he knows that and I'm not going to cause him trouble like that by making him part of my problem." He said with sincerity in his voice. I could tell he meant what he just said and I didn't know what to do.

"So now what. You're just going to pretend that you didn't have a weekend relationship with him. That what you did with him meant nothing." The stubborn brunette didn't say anything further but took another hit from what I heard before, a bong. "Where are you going anyway that you need to get high off from?" He looked back at me.

"A job interview as a bartender." Misaki started to leave until I just grabbed his wrist to make him turn around. "What?" he yelled annoyed.

"So you're just going to walk away from the conversation like it never happened?" He didn't say another word and just walked up to me and kissed me hot on the mouth like he was avoiding the question. He pulled away and looked at me lustfully.

"Just shut up and fuck me." the emerald-eyed teenager reached a hand behind my head and brought my lips down to his and I was lost for a moment. I hesitated but soon enough, I started to kiss him back and push him on the bed. My tongue slipped inside his lips and I heard a moan from the little, sexy boy. I pulled back and started to unbutton his shirt and kiss his neck with little love bites.

"You should know, but I've gotten better since our last time together." I whispered and he gave a loud moan as I sucked on a hard, pink nipple and my hand played with a growing bulge inside his pants. I took off his shirt and began to slide off his pants and he was doing the same with me. As I played with his growing growing erection, I pulled the last of his clothing off of him. When he clasped on top of me, his breathing slowed down and as soon as he was satisfied, he got off of me and started to get dressed again.

"Wow we just had sex and you're already leaving." I said jokingly and he only shook his head.

"I told you, I have a job interview." I started to get up myself and get my uniform back on; starting with the pants.

"Why do you need a job?" I asked suspiciously.

"To get money for the drugs." I looked away and shook my head disapprovingly. While he was standing in front of a full size mirror in his room, I was slipping my shirt back over my head. Just as I was finished, Misaki walked back over to me and kissed me on the lips again. "You were right, you did get a lot better in bed. If I didn't have to go anywhere than I'd keep going at it with you." I stared at him when he went to brush his hair.

"I thought you didn't like being seme in the relationship?" He turned around and continued his brushing.

"I don't. I like getting it up the ass than giving it. Feels so much better." I shook my head then came up with an idea that I didn't mean to say, but was going to get me killed anyway.

"If you want it so much, than why don't you go to a gay bar. Loads of guys would go for you." He gave a thoughtful look in the mirror and turned around to smirk at me.

"You know that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Plus the job interview I'm going for is at a gay bar. Thanks for the advice." I just realized that I wasn't going to live tomorrow. Takatsuki-san was for sure going to murder me.

Once he got back to the way he was, he told me I had to leave because he was going to lock the door when he was gone. As he was locking the apartment, he turned and gave me a few quick kisses on my lips and smile as he began to walk away. I wasn't going to get let him get away that easily. I pushed him back against the door and kissed him hard as my hands started to travel to his ass.

"Don't. I have to go." He whispered against my lips and he looked up at me with an adorable face.

"Whatever. I might call you later." I whispered back and he smirked.

"You'll need my number to do that." We took out our cell phones and exchanged phone numbers. "Call anytime."

I watched him walk away with everything in his pockets. He turned around one last time and gave me wink before he disappeared around the corner. I was left with my thoughts and confused feelings. I just knew that I screwed up.

How was I going to tell Takatsuki-san.

**A/N: Wow that surprisingly took three hours to write. I'm sorry for not being as enthusiastic as I usually am, but like I said, I didn't make the JV volleyball team, the only thing they said good about me was that I improved a lot since the end of my freshman year.**

**I'm a little depressed since I also won't be getting any exercise since I already took P.E. Freshman year. My life feels so screwed up right now.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**See you then.**


	19. New Guys

**A/N: okay this is sweet! I'm uploading this from my iPod! I'm pretty proud I figured this out! Anyway I'm feeling a lot better...not! Not only did I not make JV but now, I'm moving to a new school. Uuuuuggghhhhh! My life...**

I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any kind of profit off this story.

_-Yamada POV-_

I'm screwed.

After I went and screwed Misaki, I felt instantly guilty. I mean my whole point in going to his place was to get him to stop. Not have a five minute yelling match and have me up his ass.

I was walking to school and as soon as I went touched the front door...

"How'd it go ?" I was startled and spun around to see his face with no emotion. I didn't answer him and just walked to the classroom, but I could feel his gaze on me. As I put my stuff in my desk, he went and did the same. Takatsuki-san sat down at his desk and I walked to go sit at Misaki's old desk.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he looked impatient, but I could tell he was begging for me to tell him.

"We'll it first we started arguing about what he said to you." I started. "By the way, I could tell he didn't want to hurt you. He really cares about you and didn't want you in this mess."

"Really?" he sounded happy and suddenly a pang of jealousy came in my heart and it really hurt. It wasn't because Misaki cared for him, but because Takatsuki-san was happy.

"Yeah. After that we had sex, exchanged numbers and realized you were going to kill me because I couldn't stop him. " his facial expression didn't change.

"I'm not mad for you sleeping with him or not being able to knock some sense into him."

"You're not?" I asked flabbergasted.

"No. I knew something like that would happen. I know you two like the back of my hand."

"Still. He had no right treating someone as cute as you like that." I slightly blushed from my comment.

"I'm not going to make an excuse for him treati-" he paused and I looked at him. "Did you just call me cute?" he whispered.

"Well..yeah. I think you're adorable and more than Misaki by the way."

"W-When did you start thinking t-that?" he whispered and his face was completely red.

"A-Awhile. I like a lot of things about you." We looked in each others eyes for a moment and I leaned in to kiss Takatsuki-san when...

Bbbbbbrrriiiiiinnnngggggg!

We stared at each other and saw our mouths were about two inches away.

"Were you about to kiss me?" He whispered. I blinked and nodded. He looked around real quick and gave me a two second peck on the lips. My navy blue eyes widened and pulled back afterward. I walked slowly to my seat and turned around to see that Takatsuki-san was blushing just as much as knew I was. One thing for sure was that in this small amount of time,

I was falling for Takatsuki-san.

_-Shinobu POV-_

At the end of the day, I was taking my time to get my stuff together and go home because I wanted to tell Yamada that the kiss was a mistake. Like it was just a peck, and it was just in the moment or i don't know! I mean I could be falling for him, but I know that my heart still kind of wrongfully belonged to Misaki.

Once everyone left, I saw Yamada leaning on the desk as though he was waiting for him. I walked to him with my bag strap around my shoulder and stopped in front of him.

We stood in front of each other and didn't say anything for several moments. I finally got the courage to talk first.

"Look, about the kiss-"

"You don't need to say anything. I know your hearts with Misaki and that you just kind of caught in the moment." he cut me off, but he was pretty right on what I was about to say.

"I know that. I mean we could we be friends and my hearts is still with him, and slowly losing it from him and well...maybe you'll have it soon. It's just-" I cut myself off and realized what I just said. I looked him in the face. "What I meant was-!" he cut me off me off with his hand caressed my cheek. He leaned in instantly and kisses me passionately. I was stunned and didn't know what to do. As his lips stayed on mine, I began to kiss him back a little and put my hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes.

His lips slowly left mine and I pulled back from him . I needed to breathe and my face was red and he just stood; half shocked and half calm. As I gain composer and leaned towards me again but this time his lips went near my ear.

"Remember this." he whispered and smirked as he went to walk away.

I stood in the classroom dumbfounded.

_-Misaki POV-_

I sat there in the bar; staring at incoming guys.

Yesterday, the owner of the bar gave me the job right away because he said I would be good for attracting new customers because of my "experience" and cuteness. I got aquatinted with a couple coworkers. I met this one guy named Aki and he seems pretty cool. He's that typical blond and blue eyes that really attract the guys because he looks innocent, but when you actually talk to him, his voice his slightly deep (Think about Yuu's voice from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and that's what I mean) and gives you that arrogant glare which I think is funny because guys still give him their number.

I was their, sitting at the bar of the gay bar with Aki and we just talked about the guys that came in.

"What about that one?" I pointed to one guy that was tall and big, muscular wise, with short black hair, and in a business suit.

"He looks like he wants some 21 year-old to fuck one night and never call him or want to talk ever again. Watch. He'll wait till he sees a guy and will try to give him sweet compliments just to get in his pants. Total heartbreaker." I nodded and turned to him to see him straightening up the bottles of liquor.

"You're good at this." I stated as I drank a little Coke. I've never liked alcohol, let alone beer, it makes my throat sting. He looks back at me and smirks.

"I've been working here for six months, I think I know how some guys are." I nodded and. Continued to look around for a guy to go after and still couldn't find someone decent enough. "And since I've worked here long enough, I can tell age. Now spill. How old are you? I know you aren't 18." he raised his eyebrows and looked at me seriously. I hesitated, but I answered.

"16." I said and he didn't seem fazed. He nodded and went back to work, or at least until another question popped into his head.

"So why do you need this job?"

"I have my reasons and their kind of personal." he looked like he understood and didn't say anything on that matter.

"So why are you here when you don't start until tomorrow?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"What is this? 20 questions?!" I half shouted and he looked slightly surprised. "Sorry. Its just I came here to pretty much get laid. My first relationship ended horribly and then the same day I went and slept with my best friend. I just feel like such a dick lately." he listened carefully and this time didn't ask me anymore questions.

"Well maybe you should broaden you horizons." We heard a deep voice say and we turned to the owner who was sitting in the stool next to me. "Wow your face is even cuter." I raised my eyebrow at him and my left eye could see that Aki was trying to process what type of guy he is. When I fully turn my attention to the guy, I stuttered in surprise.

"P-P-Principal Miyagi!" I yelled and he smirked at me. "W-What are doing here? Aren't you married?" I raised my voice again and he just chuckled.

"Yes, but it isn't working right out and is on a business trip." I though he was trying to persuade me to going with him to his place because translation was "My wife isn't home, come to my place to have sex." I just kept looking at and saw that he wasn't changing his expression.

"I think I'd b weird having sex with my principal." he shrugged.

"Don't think about it that way because right now, I think that you are too cute to go to my school." there's the complement that I've been looking for and turned back to the blond bartender. He shrugged and whispered 'Why not' I turned back to my blacked haired principal.

"Sure." he smiled and I went to get up and pay for my Coke.

"It's on the house as long as you tell me how he is." I smiled and nodded. I went with Miyagi to his car and sat there with him as he started the vehicle and drive it.

It took about ten minutes from bar to reach is apartment and the second we got out of the car, he dragged me tithe lobby and up the elevator and the once we got into his place he started kissing and he pushed me up against the door with the lights off. His tongue shoved down my throat and I let him kiss me anyway he liked.

His kisses started trailing down my neck and his hands started to slide up my shirt. I started to unbutton his navy blue dress shirt and when I finished, my shirt was off and so was his and I could feel the heat of his body against mine. We slowly walked to bedroom shedding clothes until we were completely naked and started to have sex right in his bed.

When we were "satisfied", we laid there, breathing heavily. We started to slow down and I was just surprised that I just slept with my teacher. In that same time, I though of myself as a slut. Almost a lowlife that would do anything, just to feel wanted. I felt as though I've given up everything and have nothing left.

I turned and saw the my principal was already asleep. I saw that it was one in the morning and decided to just lay there and sleep. With all these thoughts on my mind.

A/N: Done! I actually focus and finish better using my iPod to upload than using my laptop. Anyway another one done and I'm pretty happy at he moment since I've had nothing but a depressing month. Another chapter down...more to come.

See you later!


	20. Everything

**Dear Readers,**

**I have read the comments that you guys have sent me and I completely understand the constructive criticism which in my opinion is completely acceptable. Like some of you guys said about that OCC Misaki. That's my point. I mean to make him like a man whore and a drug addict because that wasn't the Misaki you first read. In chapter 13, at the end I told you that he wasn't the Misaki he use to be anymore.**

**Now I must say that slamming me and insulting my story is against me. I don't know why you would do that because it's your choice to read it. I'm not forcing you to read my story and if you don't like it, don't read it. If it appalls you, it can only get better. I even discussed it with my mom of what a couple of you said and I'm the type that gets hurt easily. So if you could, don't insult my story. Please. I've had a horrible month.**

**But thank you for the constructive comments. I'll try and use them.**

**From the writer of this story.**

**Misaki-fangirl15.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any profit off this story.**

_-Misaki POV-_

I don't know what's happening to me.

I'm becoming something that I know that I'm not. I've seen reality shows about what I'm doing, thinking its right. I've been doing drugs, saying that I need it, or wanting to sleep with anyone that comes my way. My friends, my principal, what's next, a ruler of some country. I've gotten out of control thinking its okay. Now that I see what I could be doing, I want to stop. I understand that break up cans be hard, but this...

I sat up, looking at Miyagi and thought all I just said. I'm sixteen years old for god's sake. When did my life take a hard left? In one week, I went from happy go lucky kid in a good relationship to a drug addicted, using man whore.

I got up and started picking up my clothes through the apartment and when I finished putting my shirt back on, I could hear footsteps behind me. I saw Principal Miyagi in his underwear.

"Where are you going?" His eyebrows raised and I looked down.

"Home. I can't do this." I whispered and walked out of the apartment. I ran to the elevator and once it shut, I heard the most annoying elevator music which I was most definitely not in the mood for. Once it reaches the lobby, I ran out of there, and I ran all the way back the apartment without stopping for a breath; I just kept running. I saw that the door was unlocked and I snuck in to see that the living room was dark but I saw and light and giggling in my brother's room. I closed the door quietly and slowly walked to my room without making any noise, or at least I thought I didn't, and shut that door also. Collapsing on my bed, I finally started to unleash tears that should have been unleashed a week ago. I was blackmailed, used, and being a horrible best friend to Shinobu and Yamada. To be honest, I don't even want to do drugs.

I don't know what to do anymore.

_-Shinobu POV-_

I couldn't sleep at all last night. That kiss with Yamada was wanted and unwanted. There was this amazing spark between us that in my opinion. I didn't want to because in a way I felt like I was betraying Misaki by going with Yamada. But the look in his hot dark blue eyes was a look of wanting. I knew that deep down I want him too but I just couldn't with him. My heart wouldn't let me, or at least wouldn't let my heart.

It was the morning and I entered the classroom and didn't see him so I walked in calmly to my desk and sat down and closed my eyes because of my lack of sleep. I swear if I were to look in a mirror, I would see that I have dark circles under my eyes. The second I open my eyes, I see Yamada standing in front of my desk.

"Ahh!" I yelled and stood up and I saw him chuckle.

"I scare you that much?" I glared at him and didn't say anything. He sat in Misaki's old seat again, which gave me some kind of thought.

"You know all this Misaki drama started around last week like a Thursday right?" He nodded. "Well I don't know how this all started. I just remember walking down the hall and I see Misaki talking to this kid and well he ruffled his head and walked over to me."

"Are you saying that pretty much all this drama started with that kid?" I hesitated and nodded. "Okay, what does this kid look like so we can go look for him?"

"He looked like a first year. He had jet black hair and huge yellow eyes. He was kind of cute and I think he's shorter than me." I thought about it to last week.

"So during lunch, we'll scope for the kid and interrogate him." He said but he looked like he wanted to say something else before I wanted to start this investigation.

_-Lunch-_

We were walking down the first year hallway, and I happen to see the kid I was looking for and I went to go to him, when Yamada pulled me back.

"What? He's right there!" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well I was just going to do the good cop, bad cop thing. I want be the good cop because you would chew his head off in a second if you got close. If he starts denying anything, I'll start making you talk to him. 'Kay?" I looked at him funny in and sighed while I nodded. We walked to him until Yamada holds his shoulder to prevent him from going forward. He turned around to look at us and saw that he was slightly frightened by our expressions. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Nazumia Nao. " He whispered. I stayed back and didn't say anything.

"Do you know Takahashi Misaki?" He blushed and looked away almost as if he did something that would make me want to tear him to shreds.

"Y-Yes." He whispered again.

"Well starting last Thursday, his life started becoming a huge mess. Do you know why that is? Or can you at least tell us why you and he were talking on Thursday." Yamada asked like a true detective, his facial expression didn't change.

"Why should I tell you?" His voice was a little higher and a little more malicious. I was about to step in when the tall brunette held his arm in front of me.

"We are his two best friends and we are trying to find out why he's been acting a certain way." The Nazumia kid looked back up and didn't make contact with us until I let out a nasty growl.

"I just confessed to him on Thursday and he rejected me. I was okay with that." He said fast. I knew there was more to it than that.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me? Anything." Even Yamada knew that the kid wasn't telling us all of it. He looked back at me and gave me a nod to step in.

"Look kid, my best friend is out there, getting himself into a load of shit while sleeping around with anyone. Now unless you want me to commit first degree murder, I suggest that you tell me what you did that first caused this shit!" I yelled and he seemed to get the picture and I could feel that my partner in crime was busting up laughing inside.

"Okay, well the day he confessed to me, I waited after school for my parents to come pick me up. Then I saw Takahashi-senpai come out of the building and run to some silver haired guy and kiss him." My eyes widened because I knew who he was talking about. "I was pissed so the next day I asked him to lunch and I blackmailed him saying that if he didn't break up with his boyfriend and date me, I would tell his brother about there relationship. He told me no so that afternoon, I went and told his brother." My growls turned into snarls and I went and lunged after the kid, but Yamada grabbed my waist and held me down.

"Thanks for the info." He said and we began to walk away as I was struggling to get out of his grasp to go and maul the kid. He turned around and said, "By the way kid," Nazumia turned around. "You can't make someone like you and blackmail was definitely not the way to go." He said and I just looked at him. His brown hair showed his eyes that looked serious. I stopped struggling and he let go of me.

"Well at least we got some insight of what happened." Yamada rolled his eyes and stayed quiet. "What's wrong? This is a good thing. Why are you so-" He cut me off.

"Can you just shut up about this?" He yelled and I looked at him in surprise. "I understand that you're happy that we have a lead to this, but can you think about something else for a while?"

"I can't think of anything else than having Misaki save and happy." I said with an aggravated tone.

"Do you think about yourself? What do you want? Think about it seriously and have it nothing to do with Misaki." I thought to myself and just looked at Yamada. I didn't know what I really wanted that didn't have anything to do with Misaki.

"Look can you just tell me what your point is to these questions." He turned his body to me and looked dead in the eye.

"Do you want to go out with me?" My eyes widen and looked completely serious and I didn't know how to answer.

"When did you start thinking this?"

"Yesterday, when you kissed me, I thought there was a spark. Thought maybe we could get to know each other better." I smiled and looked up.

"Why not?" I shrugged and walked away.

"So is that a yes?" He yelled and I smiled even wider and didn't answer.

This could be fun.

_-Akihiko POV- _

I've been depressed and lonely lately.

Since last Friday, the day I broke up with Misaki, I already felt like shit. The phone call with Takahiro always rang in my head

_-Flashback-_

_I sat back on the couch after dropping Misaki off at his house. Not even ten minutes from getting home I get a call on my cell phone. I saw it said Takahiro and didn't pay any mind to it, so I answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_What the hell Akihiko?" He yelled and I winced that he didn't call me my nickname._

"_What did I do?"_

"_Why the hell are you sleeping with my brother? You do know that this is rape you pedophile!" My eyes widen at his name calling._

"_It's not rape if he agrees. Besides, I love him! I wouldn't do anything to hurt him!"_

"_He's 16 Akihiko! Is there anything right in that head of yours? Not only are you having sex with him, but unprotected sex to. I don't want to lose my brother to some stupid disease you've given him!" He yelled and I exploded._

"_What do you think that because I'm gay, I'm dirty and full of STDs. I thought you were my friend. Again wouldn't do anything to hurt your brother because I would give up anything, even my life to be with him!" I yelled back and he didn't answer right away. We didn't say anything for a few minutes._

"_He doesn't need you holding him back Akihiko. He has a whole life ahead of him, and his world shouldn't revolve around you." I stayed quiet and didn't say anything."He's stubborn and will more than likely come over after school tomorrow. I already had a loud argument with him and he'll try to come over and convince you that I'm wrong. I want you to break up with him. It's the only way to make him happy." I was going to start yelling again, but I just shut up and went with it._

"_Fine." I hung up before he had anything to say. I thought about it and that kid that was threatening Misaki must have told for real. Who knew he wasn't bluffing._

_Nobody did._

_-End Flashback-_

I didn't use Misaki. He started to think that I still had feelings for his brother and I just went with that story because of that conversation. I don't want to hold him back from the rest of the world. I love him, but if this was the only way to make him happy, he doesn't need me.

I've been trying to write him a letter to explain what happened between us and why I did this. But nothing was giving me inspiration. I've written and erased and thrown away crap loads of paper.

Something hit me. I looked and saw the green bear with a cane and top hat that was sitting across from me. It made me remind of the good times we had like on our first date, when he won me the bear. I started writing and getting down all that I wanted to say. I found an envelope and to put the letter in and wrote "To: Misaki" on it.

I went and took a shower and shaved because I think it was maybe three or four days ago when I took my last shower and got dressed. I grabbed my keys, slipped on my shoes and went down to the parking garage to find my red sports car. Turning on the ignition, I drove all the way to Misaki's apartment and went up the stairs to see him. I knocked on the door and prepared for the unexpected.

**A/N: Wow two chapters in one weekend. I'm surprised! Anyway I just wanted to post the next chapter since it was looking to me that you guys were hating my latest chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	21. The Truth

Paste your document here...

**A/N: At school in homeroom and bored as hell because my best friend moved away. What else can happen this year. I swear my right hand to god that I'll do something drastic is anything else happens this year. Now on to a more positive note.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any sort of profit off this story. I wish. -_-**

_-Miskai POV-_

I was waiting.

It was around 4'clock on Friday as I wait to go to my part time job but mentally, I was sick. I called the only person who would talk to me. Aki. He was cool because he told me he had homework but he just blew it off. It was already fifteen minutes until I heard a knock at the door. I got up from my bed and went to answer and I let me just say, surprised was an understatement.

"A-Akihiko?" I whispered and he was just surprised as I was. The way he looked was that he just got himself ready to come here. "What are you doing here?" I asked just little bit louder.

"I came to see you." he whispered just as low and I saw that he had a letter in his hand. I looked back in his face an we stood there staring at each for minutes. "Can I come in?" I look around for a second and didn't answer but I hesitantly nodded. I let him in and he took his shoes off in the front door. As we walked into the living room, neither of us said a word. I sat down in he recliner while he sat on the couch.

"So what did you want?" I managed to say and he just looked around.

"To talk." the man I use to love whispered. I gave an irritated face.

"I have nothing to say to you." I got up and and started to walk away when he also got up and grabbed my arm.

"Will you listen to me?" he yelled and I turned around and looked at him with tears threatening to fall.

"Why the hell should I listen! You lied to me an told me you loved me and used me as a stupid substitute for my brother! Give me a good reason I should listen!" I screamed and he looked morbidly shocked. He didn't have a response to that and I pulled away. We stayed in that uncomfortable silence.

"What smells like marijuana?" I looked and him and then towards my room an stupidly gave him the answer saying it was coming from me. "Did our breakup...cause you to start doing drugs again?" he whispered in absolute pain and I was actually not enjoying it.

"Yeah. Do you know what it's like to be used after being in love with someone for a long? No, you don't. You just like using people to get what you want like using Kamijou-sensei for your stupid desires!" His eyes widened and he was in serious anger.

"I didn't use you!" he yelled and he looked me dead in the face. "I love you Misaki and I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Then why did you?" I yelled even louder than he did.

"I didn't!" he yelled and before I could reply, he kissed me hard against the wall so I couldn't move. I tried to push him away, but I lost strength in my body and kisses him back as tears fell down my face. Usami-san pulled back slowly and stared into my eyes as I did the same with his amethysts. "I only used that excuse for you to break up with me."

"Why would you want me to break up with you?" I said in barely a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear.

"Just read this and it'll explain everything that happened." he places it into my hand and I slowly took it. He looked grateful to give the letter and he slowly backed away when he was by the door, I heard him say, "I love you Misaki. Always have always will."

I watched him leave and I sat down with the letter in my hand and was almost afraid to open it and read it. I didn't know what it would contain and the truth of his using. I finally decided to open the envelope. I read...

_Misaki,_

_I am really sorry. I mean it. I would write this in my own blood but then I would be in too much pain to write clearly. Anyway the reason I writing this and tell us because I felt like you wouldn't believe me when I say this._

_So the reason I wanted I break up was because of your brother. Not because I was in love with him, but because he called me the night before screaming about us. He told me to find a reason to break up because he thought that I was holding you back from the world. I just went with it as it started to make sense to me. So when you started accusing me of loving Takahiro and just started to go with it._

_Misaki you know how much I love you and u would die for you. If not being with me makes you happy, then I will simply walk away and leave you alone forever. Just remember that I love you and do anything to see you smile. I just wanted to get that across to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Usami Akihiko._

I retread the letter around 10 times before I started to burst out in tears. Just as the nth teen tear left, I heard another knock at the door. As wiped the tears and answered the door to see a blond giving me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I shook my head and lead him inside. Once we were settled on the couch he put an arm around me. "What happened?" I snuffled and began to speak.

"Well I called you over advice because I'm turning into someone I'm not and sleeping around with my principal and doing drugs is like an excuse. The just now my ex came over and said he loved me a lot and gave me this letter that explained that he didn't want I use me and that he just wanted me to break up because of my stupid brother! I'm so very confused on what I should do!" I started to cry into his shoulder and he just put his other arm around to hold me.

"You know what I think?" Aki whispered and I looked up. "That you should go back to the way you were before this all started. Your friends would first love that, and second, if you don't want to be this way don't. Also if you want to get a better understanding of his reason maybe you need to talk to him. That's just my input." he said and I looked at him with serious interest.

"Do you think it's that easy?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Well everything you told me, it just seemed like the obvious thing to do." I glared and I laid my head back and we just talked until it was time for our shift at the bar. I got dressed in the uniform they gave me and we left together with a lot think about tonight. I just know that tomorrow I was going to have to talk to Usami-san.

**A/N: Well that's done. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I swear there maybe 6 if 7 chapters left in this story.**

**Until we meet again!**


	22. Date 2

**A/N: Day off from my week of midterms and I'm ready to pass out and yet I still want to write. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any profit off this story.**

_-Yamada POV-_

Tonight was the night.

I got dressed in semi-nice clothes and to be sort of cliche, I bought him flowers. I was afraid that he'd hit me with them though. I walked over here feeling nervous as ever and I swear I've probably been outside of his door for maybe, 10 minutes. I grew some balls finally and knocked on the door. He answered the door and looked kinda nice.

"Took you long enough." Although he still had a scowl on his face. He looked at what was in my hand. "Are those for me?" I nodded and handed the white roses to him. I swore I saw him smile genuinely. "Come in. I'm almost ready to go."

I took a glance around the room and saw that he lived in a small apartment that he more than likely lived by himself. It seemed cozy and maybe had a couple thoughts for after the date...

He came back ready and turned out a couple lights and with his keys in hand. I walked outside while he slipped his shoes on.

"Okay. Before we go on this date, there's one thing that we need to get straight." He looked up and listened intently. "No mentioning of Misaki." He was about to say something but I put a finger on his mouth. "Nothing." He hesitated but nodded. "Good."

As we began walking, we started talking about the littlest things. Like the people on the street or sadly, the weather. I know right; lame.

"So where are we going anyway." He asked as we were heading to our first place."

"I thought a movie, go to eat, then I'd walk you home." And maybe something else even though I felt I wasn't going to get lucky.

"What movie?" I shrugged.

"I thought I'd let you pick." He nodded and we back to silence. I felt like we weren't going to have a decent conversation unless it was about Misaki. As we went inside the theater, we saw a lot of couples holding hands and acting like they were the only two people in the world. I was jealous and I felt if I were to grab Takatsuki's hand, I'd lose it.

All of a sudden I felt Takatsuki's hand in mine and we walked to the counter to buy our tickets. His face was almost completely red and I knew my face was the same. At the counter he was focused trying to pick a movie and I was surprised he picked a romance movie. As I pulled out my wallet and so did he.

"I'll pay." Takatsuki looked at me suspiciously and I laid down the money. "Do you want any popcorn or anything." He nodded.

"Small popcorn and medium drink." I nodded and pulled out the money for both of us." I grabbed our stuff and he carried the tickets.

As went into the dark room he walked ahead to pick out the seats and he chose the second to back row. I sat down and looked around and saw that there weren't many people in there. He relaxed in his seat and ate a little popcorn and watched the movie with undivided attention. Already I saw the movie was going to be boring. Really, of all movies he chose the Lucky One. It's going to be a long two hours.

After the movie was over, I realized the movie wasn't so bad. Actually kind of sweet.

"Wow, that was better than I expected." We walked out of the movie and I grabbed his hand and he didn't fight back.

"You actually wanted to see that." He nodded.

"Yup. I kept seeing the commercial and never got around to seeing it." I held his hand tighter and he moved his body closer to mine. I inwardly smiled and we walking to a small cafe.

Takatsuki and I walked into the café and we took a table. I waiter came by and we asked for a couple sodas and a couple burgers. We sat in silence and the waiter came by with our drinks.

"So...how was your history exam? I asked and he looked up.

"Easy. I got a 97. I don't know how the hell I missed a question about the stupid Paleolithic age. Who the hell cares?" I nodded.

"I know right. It's over so why do need to learn about it." I looked down in my soda and shot my head back up. "You got a 97!" He nodded like it was nothing.

"Yup. Why? What did you get?" I blushed a little."

"73." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"How? It's easy. What didn't you understand?"

"Most of it." I whispered. He shook his head. The waiter came with our food and I dug in since I didn't eat much at the movie.

When we were finished I pulled out my wallet and paid the bill.

"Not to be rude, but how do you keep paying for everything?"

"The second I told my mom I was going on a date, I swear she gave me a hundred dollars(American) " he looked surprised. "So you ready to go." He nodded and we left.

It was quiet and Takatsuki reached for my hand and I gladly gave it to him. We walked by the park and we kinda just started talking about literally random things. Like we would say a random word and have a stupid story about it.

After ten minutes of walking, we reached his apartment.

"I had a great time." I nodded.

"Me too." I leaned in and gave him small kiss on the mouth. He kissed back and we pulled away. "See ya later." I began to walk away when...

"Um. You can stay a little longer, if you want." I turned around and smiled at him. I walked back and he let me inside. I took my shoes off and my thoughts started running. This could be my chance.

As I followed him in the apartment, I took a seat on the couch and he went into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?"

"Yeah."

"What?" He looked at me seriously and I walked up to him.

"You." I pushed him against the wall and captured his lips. I pressed my body against his and our to guts went into a fighting frenzy. He pushed his face closer than I thought we could. His arms wrapped around my neck tightly as I picked up and his legs moved around my waist. His hands went through my brown and pulled my lips closer I rubbed his groin against mine and we moaned in each others mouth. "Which way...to..your room." I panted and he kissed me one more time. Takatsuki pointed down the hall and we continued the battle for dominance and he was winning.

As I carried him into the bedroom. I laid him down slowly and had me on top of him. I began to devour his neck and he was moaning.

After the amazing and sweating sex, we laid there, panting during the afterglow. We started slowing down are breathing.

"S-Saitou." I looked up a little and saw him smiling.

"What?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say your name." I smiled even wider and adjusted my body so that I was holding him against my chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard before exhaust took over. "Shinobu."

**A/N: Wow I actually finished today. Now I want everyone to wish me luck because tomorrow I find out what I got in AP world history and I may get a gold card in school!**

**Anyway sorry the chapter was kind of short and that it was kinda poorly written. My brain won't start working properly until Christmas I bet.**

**Later!**


	23. CSI

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sigh... Stupid snow day on the day of my finals so I thought instead of studying for another day, I'd write! Plus I'm getting tired of this story. I reread it and I just want it to be over. Only a few chapters left! Also did everyone hear about the Junjou Romantica OVA that came out today! I'm planning to watch it at a special time but hey if you watch it, don't spoil it!**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any sort if profit off this story! Damn.**

_-Shinobu's POV-_

I can't believe I slept with Yamada.

As I was waking up this morning, I realized there was an arm surrounding my NAKED BODY. My eyes widen in surprise but then lowered at that fact I was okay with it. Besides, he looks so cute when he's asleep. Why do all guys look adorable when they're asleep?!

I was making us breakfast, in clothes thankfully, when I felt another set of arms around my torso and kisses on my neck.

"What are you cooking?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm trying to cook eggs, but I don't think I'm doing so hot." I turned the eggs over and saw that they looked slightly brown.

"Here. Let me try." He took over and I saw him cut a little of the brown off and tried to fix my mistakes I got a couple of plates to get the table. I grabbed forks and spoons for out breakfast and awaited for him to come to the table.

He sat down and we utter 'Itadakimasu' and began eating. It was quiet for a little bit but we continued to keep looking at each other. I looked down away from his navy blue gaze.

"So I've been thinking," he looked interested. "We'll since we talked to that kid, I think we should talk to Misaki's brother now." He dropped his fork and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, two things. First I thought that we wouldn't say anything about Misaki. And second, why should we speak to his brother?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about him in the date and to get a better understanding of why happened." He got up from finishing his food.

"Again why? We know what happened. Takahiro found out, he got pissed and told both Misaki and Usami-san to stay away from each other. Why play CSI?" He finished washing his plate and drying and came back to the table with a slightly pissed face.

"It's not playing CSI. I just want to know the situation. And I know that your curious to know exactly what happened. Your guess sounds close but I feel like there's more to this." Yamada gave a large sigh before looking at me straight in the eye.

"We'll go, if..." His arms went around my body. "We do it again, but this time a little more blow." He chuckled and I blushed as his hand found my groin.

Dear God, Misaki better be happy.

-Yamada POV-

After I had my fill of Shinobu, we walked all the way to Misaki's apartment. We were both hesitant on knocking on the door, but eventually I did and awaited for an answer. I heard footsteps coming and they sounded to heavy to be Misaki's. We were soon greeted by Takahiro.

"Uh, hey guys. Misaki isn't here." He said awkwardly.

"We know. We actually came here to talk to you." He looked surprised but let us in anyway. He discarded our shoes and walked into the living room. He came and joined us after he went started the tea.

"So what made you guys come Over here?" I looked at Shinobu and he looked back at me.

"We came to talk about Misaki." He looked down and slightly upset. "Not about what's happening now, but what you said to him that caused him and Usami-san break up." He looked even more upset.

"We one of the kids at your school came and told me about them and when I went and asked him about, I was hoping he would deny it, but he didn't." I looked down. "Anyway when I asked about their sex life, he told me they didn't use a condom and kept ranting about how he lives him. When he went to go and leave, I told him he couldn't see Akihiko again." I looked understanding, but again, Shinobu wanted to play CSI.

"Then what happened?" He pestered.

"I called Akihiko an called him pedophile and told him to stay away from him for Misaki's benefit." I nodded and just as he was about to ask another question, I put my hand over his mouth. "Next day, I saw Misaki at his place and I heard then arguing about what I said and Akihiko agreed with me and they pretty much broke up. Misaki doesn't come home that much when I'm here. But I could really tell they've broken up because I found his locket that Akihiko got him on his 15th birthday. Here." He handed us the locket an I looked at it intently.

"Thanks for telling us. We just wanted to get a better understanding." He nodded. We both began to leave the apartment when...

"When you see him, tell him I'm sorry and that I love him. I hustled wanted to see him happy." I don't know why, I felt like udder shit. We left the apartment and stood outside for another few minutes.

"Well, we did what you wanted." He nodded.

"But there's one other place we need to go." I gave him a confused look.

"Where?"

"You'll see. Come on." I was on my way to the unknown place. It took about 15 minutes until I really realized where we were actually going.

Once we were there, Shinobu pressed the button for them to let us up, but they didn't respond.

"Seriously let us up. We need to talk to you about something." Still no answer. "Specifically Misaki." All of a sudden, the door opened for us and we saw Usami-san.

"What?" He looked troubled and irritated.

"We need to talk to you about Misaki." Shinobu said and barged his way through the door an I looked at him apologetically. He looked surprised.

"What about him?" I looked around at the big spacious penthouse while My dirty blond boyfriend wanted to interrogate.

"Why did you guys break up?" He looked sternly at him.

"None of your business." He was taken back by that response but still continued.

"It is my business. He's our best friend and he's in trouble. The least you could do is tell what exactly happened." He looked around and gave a sigh a he went and took a seat on the couch.

"After his brother called me, I realized that I shouldn't be with him anymore. He's 16 and doesn't need a 27 year old man holding him down. He's smart and amazing and he could do better." I was hurt after that small explanation. He really does love Misaki.

"No. He needs you now then ever. I know he still loves you and wishes he could be with you right now. Trust me." He looked up at me and I nodded also. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the locket Misaki's brother gave us and gave it to him.

"When you see him, give him this. In sure he'll love it like the first day he got it." I said and he gave a very faint smile.

All of a sudden we could hear the door knob shaking. We all looked around and were shocked.

"Well that's not me, and my editor came to get my manuscript yesterday. The only other person I gave a key to is..."

He all stood still as we watched the door open.

**A/N: oh cliffhanger! Like I said. I know that this chapter was short an crappy but I still need to finish this story whether I like it or not.**

**See you later!**


End file.
